First Snow
by Poetic Angelica
Summary: RoryLogan. Movie night continues and Rory has to deal with the aftermath of the developments in her relationship. FINALLY CHAPTER 17 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Rory awoke to the loud ringing of her phone.

"What the hell..?!"

She reached out for her phone from underneath her warm blanket en found it on the book she had been reading.

"Whoever this is… you're going to die a horrible death if this isn't at least a matter of life or dead…" she grumbled in on breath.

"Whoa Ace, don't hang up immediately and just look out of your window." Logan chuckled at the other end of the line. Knowing she wouldn't just leave the comforting warmth of her bed he decided to lure her out. "There's coffee on the other end of your window…" _Thank God for knowing her weak spot_.

"Damn you Huntzberger, for knowing my Achilles' heel" she mumbles as she dragged herself to the window. She was just about to give him hell for waking her up, but the words got caught in her throat as she opened her curtains and saw the magnificence of the first snow of the year. She was hypnotized by the big fluffy white flakes that where falling on her window but snapped out of it when a big thermos was waved in front of her face. She opened the window and smiled at her midnight visitor.

Logan was about to make a comment about her pj's but was taken aback by the warmth of the smile she gave him. _God she is beautiful. Snap out of it Huntzberger, you're not 12 anymore! Billions of girls have smiled at you…_

"Why don't you put on something warm and meet me out here, Ace?" he said to hide his confusion.

"Okay, give me three minutes" she said as she closed her window. She ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a warm turtleneck. She put on some socks and her shoes. She wasn't really sure what Logan was doing outside of her room, but she liked it, it was like a romantic passage out of some of her favorite books. She grabbed her coat and scarf on her way out and remembered to take her keys of the hook before she closed the door behind her.

When she rounded the corner she almost bumped into Logan. He silently handed her a cup of coffee and took her hand. They started walking slowly, holding hands, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them and the beauty of their surroundings.

Rory had no idea where they where going, but to be honest, she didn't really care either. She did, however, wondered what Logan was doing outside her room in the middle of the night, but she didn't want to ask, afraid she'd spoil the comfy atmosphere between them.

Logan was totally caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't plan to wake up Rory in the middle of the night. He was walking to his dorm after coming home from a rather peculiar evening when he felt snowflakes falling on his face. His thoughts immediately went to Rory. He remembered she once told him about one of her and her moms little traditions. They would always take a stroll down their town when the first snow was falling. He knew her mom was on a trip with her boyfriend. He overheard his mom and Emily Gilmore talk about it last weekend. Apparently Emily didn't approve of her daughter's love interest. What had driven him to get a thermos of coffee at his room and go to Rory's dorm to wake her up, he didn't know. But what he did know was that he didn't want her to miss out of something she obviously enjoyed because her mom wasn't home. No big deal.

He would have done this for all of his friends right? There was nothing special about this. He and Rory had established a friendship over the last couple of months and he was just doing her a favor. But then why did it feel like he was doing himself a favor? Did he like Rory? Of course he did. She was smart, funny, sweet and probably the only girl he ever met that could keep up with him when they were entangled in one of their countless bantering sessions. But he wasn't interested in her romantically; he wasn't attracted to her right? I mean, yes, of course he was easily hypnotized by the way she was playing with her hair when she was in deep thoughts. And he loved the way a he could make her blush. And of course he often wondered what it would be like to feel those beautiful tempting lips on top of his. And… Yup.. he definitely liked Rory Gilmore, and that freaked him out because she was the total opposite of his type. Plus, there's the fact that she probably didn't….

His thoughts where cut off when he felt Rory freeze up beside him. He followed her gaze and saw a pond right in front of them. It was frozen and there were little lights in the trees surrounding the pond.

Rory looked at Logan and pulled him into the direction of the fairytale sight. When they reached it he expected her to sit down on one of the wooden benched since they didn't have skates with them. But she walked onto the ice, still holding his hand.

He followed her, mesmerized by the way she looked. Her eyes were dreamy and a look of sheer bliss graced her face.

When they reached the middle of the pond she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders. He laid his hand on her lower back as they started dancing to the music that was playing in their minds.

They still hadn't said a word since she left her window to get dresses.

Logan was enjoying the feeling of his Ace in his arms. Somehow it just felt right.

All of a sudden he heard her whisper a soft "Thank you" against his neck. He positioned his head so he could look at her. He felt himself drowning in her big blue eyes.

Rory looked into his caramel colored eyes and felt herself melting. She saw a soft smirk forming on his lips and felt the butterflies she was feeling since she saw him standing outside of her window working overtime.

"Thank you, Ace, for joining me" he said softly as he lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her lips. He was planning to leave it at that, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for. But as he started to break away Rory pushed his head down and kissed him fiercely. She opened her mouth for him and he plunged his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth. _Wow, she tastes even better than I ever dared to imagine._

As the kiss became more intense Rory felt like she was floating. For once she wasn't thinking about her actions, but just followed her instincts, and man did that feel good!

When the oxygen deficiency finally forced them to break their kiss they looked into each others eyes, their foreheads touching as they tried to steady their breathing.

Logan smiled at her, a smile that she returned without any reservations.

"Wow, that was some kiss, huh?" Rory smirked to break the ice, sort of speaking.

"Yes it was, Ace. I can tell you I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"Is that a good thing?" Rory asked, feeling a small sting of insecurity.

"It is, trust me, it is" he smiled when he saw her eyes lit up. But he knew Rory, she wasn't much of a impulsive person. He had to be careful with his next actions. He couldn't rush into things, it could scare her away.

Her next words caught him completely off guard. "Want to go to my room and make out some more?"

He wasn't saying no to an offer like that. "Hell yeah!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and started running toward her dorm.

When they reached her front door they were kissing again. Between kisses Rory managed to open the door. They stumbled into her room and let themselves fall onto her bed… still kissing.

It was about 11 a.m. when Logan woke up. Thank God it was Saturday. When he opened his eyes he saw Rory looking at him.

"Good morning sunshine" she said as she cuddled up next to him.

"Good morning beautiful." He answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. And you?"

"I slept with a sexy brunette in my arms and then had the honor of waking up next to her without being kicked out. Need I say more?" he whispered with a sexy smirk.

She shivered and held him closely. They stayed like this for a while. Logan broke the silence. He had to know something… "So, where are we standing right now?"

Rory thought of a witty comeback, but decided to be serious. "Well, I know I like you."

"I like you too." He answered.

"So how about we go on a date tonight?" she suggested with more confidence than she was feeling.

"Sounds great!" he said, ecstatic about her way of going at this. "So, dinner and a movie?" he asked her, thinking of her love for 'normal'.

She accomplished to surprise him again when she answered "Nope, that's way to cliché. I'll take you out, but I'm not telling you where we're going. Okay?" she said, thinking of a perfect way to get to see a different side of him.

"Okay, can I get a hint?" he asked.

"No way mister, you'll just have to trust me. Sucks huh, when the roles are turned." she smirked when she saw the baffled expression on his face. She liked being in control and decided to keep the upper hand for as long as possible. "How about we get dressed, go for some coffee and then we go get ready for tonight and I'll pick you up around

6:30 pm. Okay?" she smiled up at him.

"Okay." He smirked, he liked this other side of her. "What should I wear to our hot date?" he asked while they got up and put on some clothes.

"Whatever you feel like wearing. And that's all I'm going to disclose, you never give me anything on that certain topic either." With that she grabbed her keys and her coat and started walking to the nearest coffee stand. Logan followed quickly, knowing she was right.

After they got their coffee they kissed each other goodbye and both walked to their own suites. Knowing they were in desperate need of discussing the previous events with somebody.

For Logan that 'somebody' consisted of his two best friends, Finn and Colin. Who conveniently were also his roommates. When he got in he found the two of them in front of the television playing Halo 2 on the X Box.

As soon as they heard the door close they seized their activity and turned to them with questioning faces.

"And where, pre tell, have you been last night?" Finn asked in his typical aussy accent. "We thought you were going home because you were bored stiff at the party. Imagine our surprise when we got home to an empty suite. Now, where were you young man!" Finn exclaimed with a tone that made Logan think about his dad's lecture voice.

"Since when do you guys worry about me?" Logan asked, sounding aggravated because of the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"Since you looked nothing like yourself when you left last night. Now, last time, where were you blondie?" Finn knew Logan felt guilty, but at that moment he didn't care, he and Collin hadn't slept at all so they'd know it when Logan came home. They called every member of the LDB, but nobody had seen him.

Logan sat down on the chair next to the couch and looked at his friends. He might as well tell them right away. "I was with Rory."

After this little confession the faces of his friends lit up seemingly.

"Are you telling me that you two realized you are perfect for each other already? Wow, you're ahead on schedule. So did you spend the night with her?" Finn asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, but not like you think." Logan answered.

"Oh, so you _did_ have sex." Finn smirked.

"Huh?!" Logan reacted, obviously confused.

"Well, I'd never think she'd have sex with you right away, she's a girl with class and self respect." Finn stated.

"Oh, than it was exactly like you think. We just slept and let me tell you my dear friends, I've never slept that good ever before."

"So, is she your girlfriend now? Is Logan Hunztberger finally of the market?" Colin asked his childhood friend. He knew Logan his entire life and he had never seen him like this before. It was obviously he was in love with Rory. He had found his match. Unfortunately so did he and he found her in the same girl Logan did. There was a tough time ahead of him, but he would get over her, he had to.

Logan's voice interrupted his pondering.

"I don't know actually. I know she likes me and I definitely like her. But I don't want to jinx it by labeling it without discussing it with Rory. She has her very own manual, you know?"

"Yes we do." They answered in at the same time. The three of them started laughing about their own encounters with the lovely miss Gilmore.

"So, where are you taking her?" Colin asked breaking the silence.

"Actually…." Logan smirked "she's taking me, and I have no idea where we are going." He smiled at the memory of this morning.

"Wow, look who turned all Huntzberger on us!" Finn joked, approval evidently present in his voice. "Now, let's get you ready for tonight. What time is your date picking you up? And what is the dress code?"

"Well, I can only give you the answer to one of those questions. She'll be here at 6:30. I'm going to take a shower." Logan said as he walked to the bathroom.

At the same time Rory arrived at Lane's place, who came running out as soon as she heard Rory's car pull up.

Lane practically pulled her out of her car and inside the house. They directly went into Lane's room, ignoring the enquiring stares from her roomies.

"So spill." Lane demanded as she pushed Rory onto her bed.

"Why don't I tell you everything while you help me pick an outfit for my date tonight."

Rory had called Lane from the car, telling her she was on her way to talk about the night she had spent with Logan. She didn't forget to mention that they didn't have sex and said she'd be at her place in forty minutes.

While rummaging trough Lane's closet for the perfect outfit to wear Rory told the entire story, from the moment that Logan had called untill the moment they kissed goodbye this morning.

"So, question time?" Lane asked while she was blow drying Rory's hair, who just came out of the shower.

"Question time." Rory answered.

"Okay, the most important one… How's the lip action?"

"It's good" Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"Just good?" Lane asked in utter disbelieve.

"It's a mindblowing, over the top and back again, towcurling, step out of your body and fly to the moon, kind of good." Rory exclaimed.

"Fffiew." Lane sighed in relieve. "A bad kiss means no chemistry and no chemistry means a lack of an essential part of a relationship. Not that it isn't obvious that the two of you have chemistry to spare. Ever since you and your grandfather pulled that prank on him, something changed between you two. Everybody saw it, except for you guys of course." Lane rambled.

"Anyway, second question, Is he your boyfriend now?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll talk about it tonight."

"So, last question before you have to go, are you going to tell him about Dean?"

Rory hesitated before answering. "If I want this thing to work, I can't step into it baring secrets."

The two friends said goodbye and Rory promised to call Lane the next morning to tell her everything.

At 6:30 sharp Logan heard a soft knock on his door.

"Very punctual Ace" Logan said as he opened the door. "And here I thought…" The rest of whatever he wanted to say was forgotten as soon as he looked at the vision in front of him. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans that lingered on her perfect hips. The sapphire top was cut of at one side so she had one bare shoulder and arm, seeing the naked creamy skin send shivers down his spine. The color of the top made her eyes look even more luminous and he felt himself drowning in them. Her voice pulled him back to reality.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a small voice.

He could hear the hint of insecurity in her voice. "No, the exact opposite actually. Everything is perfect, I mean… you look.. you… wow!" He knew he sounded like a rambling fool, but he didn't care.

She felt a blush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." She said as she looked at his ensemble. He was wearing a pair of loose, light beige pants that tie instead of button and a black V-neck shirt that accented his tight upper body.

"Ready to go?" she asked to get rid of the sensual images that started to form in her mind as she stared at his well trained body.

"Yes, just let me grab my jacket. Want to come in?" he answered with a knowing smirk on his face.

"No thanks, just hurry up." She hated that cocky smirk of his, but at the same time she found it very attractive.

"Let's go beautiful." Logan grabbed her hand as they walked to Rory's car.

"So, ready to fill me in about our destination?" Logan asked as they drove away from the campus.

"All I can say is that I'm taking you on my definition of a perfect first date. I hate the whole diner and a movie thing. You never eat what you want because you want to look like a perfect lady/gentleman and during the movie you can't talk to get to know each other better. So I came up with my own little alternative." She said, never taking her eyes of the road in front of her.

"You're right. But most people use dinner and a movie as a safety net. If dinner sucks you don't have to entertain your date for the rest of the evening. But, I admit, I like your approach more than the whole being save thing. Seems like you're much more adventurous than I thought. You never fail to surprise me." He looked at her profile and noticed the little smile in the corner of her mouth. It made him smile too.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was a huge arcade complete with a Burger King and a club attached to it.

"How come I didn't know about this place?" he wondered out loud.

"Because it's not super fancy and exclusive." Rory answered.

When they got in Logan couldn't believe his eyes. There were games everywhere, some small, some big, some huge. Everybody was laughing and having fun. He turned around to say something to Rory, but she wasn't behind him anymore. He looked around and scanned the arcade for her. All of a sudden he felt her hand on his arm.

"Where did you go?" he exclaimed, feeling relieved.

"I told you, I was getting coins. It's not my fault your dumbfoundness makes you deaf."

"Dumbfoundness?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, dumbfoundness. No let's go and have some fun. What do you want to do first?" she asked while they walked into the crowded area.

"Hmmm," slightly embarrassed that he didn't know the names of most of the games "surprise me Ace, what's your favorite game?"

"Air hockey of course." she said, like there was no other answer to his question.

Now air hockey he did know.


	2. The Ten Sacred Gilmore Commandments

Chapter two: The Ten Sacred Gilmore Commandments

After kicking Logan's ass (yes, Doyle had taught her well) at almost every game they played, Rory decided it was time to eat.

"Let's go grab something to eat, all that as kicking really made me hungry." Rory said after stepping of the Dance Evolution platform. She saw Logan had some very sway moves in his hips; she liked it. Also, she had to admit he took his defeats very well.

"Sure Ace, where do you want to go?" he asked, ignoring the comment. He didn't mind loosing to her, he wasn't an arcade man, but that was something he would definitely change in the nearby future. Plus, he loved to see her face lit up whenever she beat him at a game. This last game showed him how elegantly, yet sexy her body moved when she danced; he loved it.

"Well, seeing there's a Burger King about ten feet away from where we stand right now, I'd say….. Burger King." she answered as she started walking towards where all the yummy food was.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, knowing the big amounts of food BK served. "I saw a cute Italian place a block from here, I'm sure they have great Caesar Salads and stuff like that." he added.

"Caesar salads!?!" Rory exclaimed turning around to face him. "Quick, throw some salt over your shoulder or go wash out your mouth or something like that. You know what.. do both!" she whispered out loud like a conspirator.

"Did I say something to offend you Ace?" Logan asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable by her reaction. He was only thinking of her.

"No, but you did suggest I'd break the third of the Ten Sacred Gilmore Commandments." she responded seriously.

"And what, pre tell, might that be?" Logan smirked, loving the quirkiness of Rory and her mother.

"Three: Thou shall not eat greens for thou are not a bunny; the only good food is fast food" she informed him.

"Okay, sorry, my bad. Can I hear the other nine? I mean, if we start dating, I should be informed so I can never blasphemies your sacristy again." he said as they got in line.

"Nope, see I shouldn't even have told you this one. Before you can be baptized into our religion, you first have to go through a series of tests. And then you have to put in a formal request to receive the commandments. And that's of course assuming we'll ever start dating."

"Okay, so when can I start these tests?" Logan asked moving forward with the rest of the line.

"Right now actually." Rory answered "See, we Gilmore Girls don't like sexist pigs, or painfully old-fashioned men for that matter. So…" she paused to give her following words a bit more effect "you order whatever you want to eat and let me pay for it. And so help you God if you don't order a normal amount of food." she added, making sure he won't outsmart her.

"But.." he started.

"Oh, and no buts!" she interrupted.

Logan didn't like it to let her pay, but he knew it meant a lot to her so he decided to go along with her wishes.

"Good evening, may I have your order please?" the girl behind the counter asked.

Rory looked at Logan and told him to order first.

"Ehm, I'll have a big king super menu with a big banana shake and extra ketchup and a chicken sandwich with cheese please." Logan said to the freckled red-head behind the counter.

"Oh, that's sound really good." Rory said to the girl "I'll have the same plus an extra portion of twister fries, make it the biggest one." Rory added. She smiled when she saw the baffled expression on Logan's face. "We Gilmore Girls are big eaters." She stated dryly before turning her attention back to the red-head.

"Okay, that'll be $21, 98 please." The girl looked surprised when she saw Rory taking out her wallet.

Rory saw the look on her face and simply said; "I don't want him to pay." as she handed the girl some money and told her to keep the change.

They each took a tray with food and walked over to a table in the corner. Rory dug in immediately, feeling starved. She was just about to take another bite from her burger when she saw Logan staring at her in awe. He had yet to touch his food.

"What?" she asked a bit aggravated; she hated it when people watched her eat, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing Ace, it's just… I like to watch a girl with an appetite; it's a real horror to eat with a girl who eats like a mouse. Plus, at least now I don't have to feel obligated to keep up with my date and go home with a practically empty stomach." and with that he started eating.

Rory was glad he didn't feel embarrassed by her eating habits. She watched him for a second and got back to her meal.

After dinner they decided to check out the club. Fortunately they were both dressed appropriately so they didn't have to go home and change first.

The place was packed, but they found an empty loveseat near the bar. The place was a bit to kitsch for their taste, but the atmosphere made up for it. The walls were covered with purple (the Prince kind of purple) velour fabric. There were big mirrors with large golden frames everywhere and all the seats were red, very very red. The bar was in the center and looked like a space station. The metallic exterior with the bright neon lights completely clashed with the rest of the place.

Nonetheless they were having a great time. When the waiter brought their second round of drinks Logan was just telling Rory about him and the other two stooges while they were growing up.

"So Finn has always been quite the ladies man huh?" Rory asked between laughs.

"Yes, mrs. Hodgekins didn't know what to do when she couldn't get him from underneath her skirt. The whole class was in rolling on the ground with laughter." Logan smiled, enjoying watching Rory laughing.

"So did he get in much trouble?"

"No, not really, but then again, he was only five years old. Luckily for him he got a bit more subtle as he got older. But just a bit."

He looked at her and was mesmerized by the way she looked. Her cheeks were a light shade of red and her eyes were filled with joy. Suddenly the urge to feel her against him again became unbearable. "Do you want to dance?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yes I do." she said as she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. As they got to the dance floor the upbeat tempo song was replaced by the soft tones of Billy Paul's 'me and mrs. Jones'.

Logan pulled her close to him as they started moving to the music. It was like they were back at the frozen pond again, just the two of them, surrounded by thousands of lights.

Rory moved her head so she could look at him. His warm eyes captured her entire being and she knew she was falling for him, and falling hard. She had never felt like this before, not even with Dean… Dean… she had to tell Logan before they would give this thing between them a name. If he decided he couldn't be with a home wrecker, it would be best to hear it before they'd start an actual relationship. It would be a bit easier to get over him then, not much, just a bit.

"Let's go" she whispered in his ear.

They got their stuff, Rory paid for the drinks (it was still her date) and went to the car.

"It's a good thing I don't have to drive, those two cocktails could have gotten us in trouble" Logan joked.

"That's why I had cokes." Rory responded as she drove away. There was a comfortable silence in the car on their way back.

She decided to stop at the park on campus. It would be easier for either one of them to walk away if they were on natural grounds.

Logan slid his arm around her small waist. They sat down on a bench underneath a big oak tree.

"I love your definition of a perfect first date. I really had a lot of fun." Logan told her truthfully.

"Me too, but there is something I've got to tell you." Rory knew that if she didn't get everything out fast she would loose all courage.

"That sounds serious." Logan said, getting a bit worried.

"It is, but I have to tell you before we take this thing any further. So please let me say this without interrupting me." she said in one breath.

"Okay."

"Okay, so here's the thing. I'm only telling you this because it's an important piece of information that says a lot about me that you must have before we get serious. I assume that's what you want, judging by the things you said and how you act around me. And I want it too, but the chance of you breaking up with me if you found out later is a risk I'm not willing to take. So I'd rather have you walking out of my life for it now." she rambled on.

Seeing the worried and curious look on his face she knew she just had to say it_. Here goes nothing..._

"Remember Dean, my ex boyfriend?"

Logan nodded.

"Well, he was my first boyfriend. That night at my grandparents house was the third time he broke up with me." she felt a blush of shame creeping up to her cheeks.

"And well, the last time we got back together he was married, and we had sex. I broke up his marriage." she looked down at her shoes, not wanting to see the look of disgust in his eyes.

But when he kneeled down in front of her and put a finger under her chin to make her look at him she saw no disgust in his eyes. To her astonishment there was relieve in it.

"Why would I walk away from you because of that Rory?"

_He called her Rory, it made her all tingly inside._

"Because what I did was horrible, it must change the way you think of me completely."

"Maybe a bit, but in a good way. It just shows that you're not perfect. Which is kind of relieving, since I can't keep up with perfect. It just makes you more human. As for you breaking up Dean's marriage; it takes several people to do a thing like that. He was the one who was married, not you." he said while he wiped a silent tear of her face.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now let's get down to business. I want you Rory, only you."

"Wow, talking about being straight forward." she joked, but when she saw the serious look on his face she added "I want you too Logan, just you."

Logan felt a big tense sliding of his shoulders and kissed her. She responded eagerly and soon they forgot their surroundings completely.

"Got it!" Logan and Rory were blinded by a sudden flash of light and heard a female voice laughing. They caught a glimpse of long blond hair while the girl got into a black SUV.

"Oh oh!" they both said at the same time before they started to laugh. They knew this would come back and bite them in the ass. But for now they didn't care.

They went back to Rory's car.

"So, you want to come back to my room or do you want me to drop you off at yours?"

"I really want to go with you, but I promised the guys I'd come back to tell them everything about our date. They really liked the way you approached this whole thing. And as for me, well, I loved it." he smiled.

"You promised to tell them everything about our date? Wow! How girly of you guys."

"Ha ha, very funny Ace, just wait to see if you'll get a goodnight kiss out of me."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, maybe I'll even get a bit more out of you than that Huntzberger. Some midnight groping maybe?" she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think so. I never give that much after a first date." Logan replied with a girly voice.

Rory made her voice sound deep while she said; "Oh come on baby, you know you want it."

They both started laughing.

When they pulled up in front of Silliman Logan turned to Rory and asked; "So, can I tell the guys that you're my girlfriend now or do you want to keep it on the down low for a while?"

"Nope, you can tell anyone you want to, except for your parents, I want to tell my grandparents next Friday over dinner. And if you tell your parents, my grandparents will know before then."

"Okay, want me to come with you for moral support?"

"But of course,but not for moral support. They'll love it. I mean, my grandfather already thinks you have capable hands, remember?"

"So it's a date." he paused "I really had a lot of fun Rory and I…" he saw the blush on her face. "Why are you blushing?"

"That was the second time tonight you called me Rory, it makes me feel all giddy inside." she admitted, her face getting redder with each second.

"Oh really?" Logan grinned?

"Yes, but you can wipe that cocky grin of your face, I'm sure I'll get over it quickly."

"Rory…" he said with a very seductive voice. "Rory…" this time his voice got a bit raspy "Rory."

_Oy, me and my big mouth!_

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, but when he whispered her name against her lips, she deepened the kiss and brought them both to a whole new level. They both felt like they were loosing themselves in each other. Finally Rory broke free from the all consuming kiss.

"So, you want me to walk you to your door?"

"No, I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Oeh, no need to sound so snobby, I'm only looking out for your safety."

"So, we should do this again sometime. Like tomorrow night, around 7. Only then I'm taking YOU out."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Rory responded before kissing him again."

"Me too. And about that whole Dean-thing. Just know that you're not a bad person. You're about as good as they come." Logan said as he left the car.

"Sweet dreams Logan."

"Sweet dreams Rory."

Later that night, after a long conversation with his roommates Logan decided to check his mail before going to sleep. As he opened his mailbox he saw Rory had mailed him. There was a file attached to it.

The email read;

Thank you for tonight, it was better than I ever could have imagined.

For taking everything so well and being so sweet about it

I decided that with you there's no need for tests.

Here are the TSGC, you've earned them.

Plus, it'll give you a head start for when you meet my mom,

just got the news she'll be at my grandparents too Friday.

Yours, Rory

Logan smiled to himself and opened the attachment…

**First: Thou shall not deprive thyself from the sacred liquid called coffee**

**Second: Thou shall not subdue thyself to a man**

**Three: Thou shall not eat greens for thou are not a bunny; the only good food is fast food**

**Four: Thou shall not betray another Gilmore Girl**

**Five: Thou shall not refrain from chocolate or another form of the delicious sweets category **

**Six: Thou shall not become a second Emily Gilmore**

**Seven: Thou shall not wear dots with stripes**

**Eight: Thou shall not kill, unless the situation requires so**

**Nine: Thou shall not date anyone related to thyself or Kirk**

**Ten: Thou shall not break the afore mentioned commandments **

Logan was still laughing long after he shut down his laptop and went to bed. Oh how he loved the quirkiness of Rory and her mom.


	3. Lorelai, Just Lorelai

Chapter 3: Lorelai, just Lorelai

Friday morning Logan was waiting in front of Rory's room with a cup of coffee, he had been doing this every morning for the past week. When she came out she looked beautiful and ready to get to class.

"Good morning handsome, thank you for my first fix." She greeted him happily before she kissed him and took the cup out of his hands. A small kiss on the lips, it had become part oh their routine.

"Good morning gorgeous, you're welcome. Ready for another day of class and the YDN?"

"Of course. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes I am. Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yes I do. Are Larry and Curly joining us?"

"Ace, you've got to stop this whole Stooges analogy. It's sort of degenerating." Logan joked.

"No, I like it, so stop pestering me."

"I'm not pestering you."

"I know. So are they joining us?"

"Just Finn." Logan answered, looking a bit troubled. This didn't go by unnoticed by Rory.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not used to seeing Logan like this.

"Why do you ask?" Logan was a bit surprised by her question.

"You look worried."

"I do? And you noticed?"

"Of course I did, I'm not blind you know."

"Well, you're not supposed to be able to read me like that yet, so stop it."

"Sorry, no can do. Now, stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong." She insisted.

He knew there was no getting out of it. The problem was he didn't really know what was wrong. Maybe another perspective would help him figure it out.

"It's Colin. He's been acting kind of weird these last couple of days."

"Define 'weird' please."

"Remember how he and Finn congratulated us and told us how glad they were for us?"

Rory nodded.

"Well, Colin hasn't been acting like that at all. Last night Finn asked me what I was doing tonight and when I told him I was going to your grandparents to have dinner and to meet your mom, Colin yelled that he was getting sick of hearing your name constantly and asked if we could have a 'Rory-free-night" for once. And Wednesday he said that I was neglecting him and Finn and that I could lose my best friends if I keep this up. Finn had no idea what he was talking about. So it's just Colin. I really don't get it, what do you think Ace?" Logan really wanted to know her point of view because he didn't like this at all. He, Colin and Finn had been best friends their whole life, he didn't want to lose that, but he wasn't about to give Rory up either.

"Maybe he's jealous or worried. I mean, you guys used to hang out all the time, even when you had a flavor of the week, she was always tagging along with you three. And this last week you've been spending all your free time with me. So maybe he's worried that it will be like this all the time and that's he's going to lose the bond the three of you have."

"But we're so new, of course I want to spend every available minute with my girlfriend." Logan said with a hint of aggravation in his voice, surely Colin would understand this. He was always the one who told Logan he would get much more satisfaction out of a real exclusive relationship than out of the whole casual dating thing.

"Maybe he needs to be reassured Logan. Why don't you spent tomorrow hanging out with the guys and then we'll get together Sunday afternoon. What do you say?"

"Okay, if you think it will help. Do you really think that's why Collin has been acting like that?"

"What else could it be?" Rory asked, not being able to come up with any other reason.

"You're right."

After this they dropped the subject and went to have breakfast with Finn.

After breakfast they all went to their classes and Rory and Logan didn't see each other until that afternoon.

Logan was walking in the newsroom when he saw his girlfriend behind her computer, busy writing an article. He just stood there looking at her. He knew she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. And her exquisiteness was strengthened by her inner magnificence. She was enchanting, to say the least and he still couldn't believe she was all his. He would do anything to keep her in his life, no matter what…

Rory felt somebody was starring at her and knew who it was before she looked up. There was Logan; he was looking at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

She didn't really know if you could call a guy beautiful, but that what she thought of him. His looks exceeded handsome, he was so much more, and that was just the outside. Those good looks combined with his intelligence, kindness, sense for adventure and the billion other greats aspects of his personality made him simply irresistible. Not to mention his flawless fashion sense. Right now he was wearing black pants with brown leather loafers and a turtleneck in the exact color brown. He had a black suede jacket in his hand

"Wow, look at you, are you going somewhere?" Rory asked breaking the silence between them.

Logan walked over to her desk and leaned against it while looking at her.

"Yes, I'm going to dinner with my girlfriend."

She loved it when he called her that.

"Ooh, trying to make a good impression?" she smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, not on my girlfriend but on her family."

"Okay, well I'm sure you'll do great." She meant it, they would really like him. But then again, what was there not to like.

"Aren't you a bit early? Dinner doesn't start for another three hours and I have to change first."

"I know, I was hoping to get you to leave this place, get dressed and then go and get some coffee with me." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Are you nervous, Logan?"

"No, of course not, I'm a Huntzberger for crying out loud!" he answered with more confidence than he was feeling.

Rory just looked at him with one raised eyebrow and a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Okay," he admitted "so maybe I am a bit nervous. It's just I haven't met a girls family in very long time. And what if your mom doesn't like me? I know how important her opinion is to you. We could never work if she hates me. And then I'll lose you. And I've never been afraid of something like that before and I have to tell you I don't like it one bit." he rambled without taking a breath.

He looked adorable and a part of her was secretly enjoying the fact that he was a bit insecure.

"Wow, you just pulled a Gilmore on me, I thought only me and my mom could ramble like that. And all in one breath, I'm impressed!"

When she saw the pout on his face was priceless.

"Come on boyfriend. Let's get out of here."

She grabbed his arm and started walking over to her suite.

"Listen Logan, I know my mom and I know what she likes in a person. First of all, the fact that you could get me to jump of a seven storey high construction already made you score big points with my mom. Secondly, you both look the same way at life, you know, that whole 'you only live once' attitude. You two will get along great. Trust me, please."

After those last words she looked at him with a look he couldn't quite describe.

"I trust you Rory, God knows I do."

When they got to her room she planted Logan on the couch with the remote and a drink.

After she took a shower she had the difficult task of picking an outfit. Logan looked ravishing so she had to try to look at least half as good. Eventually she went with her new black knee-high skirt and a cute crimson strapless top. She put her hair up and completed the ensemble with the black lacy Manolo Blahniks she stole from her mom's closet, a three piece black beaded necklace and a crimson purse.

Logan heard the door open and turned his head. His mouth opened in awe when he saw her walking out. He kept being amazed by her ability to make a simple outfit look like it just got from the runway at a Paris fashion show.

"You look amazing." he whispered as he walked to her and kissed her.

When they finally broke free Rory had a light blush on her face.

"It's the shoes." she mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a quaint little coffee shop off campus.

"This place is wonderful." Rory said after they got their heavenly hazels.

"I knew you would like it."

They both sat silently, enjoying their caffeine.

"Ehm, Ace.. your purse is vibrating."

"Huh, what?... Oh" she realized her phone was ringing and quickly answered it.

"Hey mom."

"He hon. Where are you?"

"I'm having coffee with Logan; he was a bit nervous for dinner tonight."

She ignored the death glare Logan gave her.

"Oh, so is his coffee spiked?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying that if it is you should add some liquor to your own cup. See, I'm calling to give you a heads up about tonight."

"What about tonight?" Rory asked. She knew she wasn't going to like the answer to that question.

"Well, your grandmother invited Logan's parents to dinner."

"Are you serious?" she couldn't believe her grandmother would do that. But then again, of course she would, after all, she's Emily Gilmore.

"Thanks for the heads up mom, you're the best. I'll tell Logan."

"No problem hon, anything for my little girl. So we'll meet in front of the manor at seven?"

"Of course. See you in a few. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

Rory hung up and just stared at the guy in front of her. Logan was getting a bit worried.

"What was that all about." he asked when the suspension was about to drive him crazy.

"It turns out you're not the only one who has to be nervous about tonight. Your parents are joining us for dinner."

"What! How? Why?" he stammered.

Rory looked at him with a faint smile.

"What… Your parents are coming to dinner tonight. How… my grandmother invited them. And why… she probably found out about us and wants to celebrate with the entire family or something. I'm not really familiar with the way the twisted mind of Emily Gilmore works."

"Oh well, at least now I'm not the only one who's nervous anymore."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"Let's just enjoy our coffee before we have to enter the lion pit. There's nothing much we can do about the situation now anyway."

"My sentiments exactly."

When they arrived at the Gilmore residence Lorelai and Luke just stepped out of the jeep

"Hey mom." Rory said as she walked up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said, returning the hug.

"Wow, I needed that" they both said at the same time.

After that Rory hugged Luke before turning to Logan. She took him by the hand and introduced him to her mom and Luke.

"Logan, this is my mom Lorelai and her boyfriend Luke. Guys, this is Logan, my boyfriend."

They all shook hands. Lorelai saw the look of discomfort on Logan's face and decided to meet him halfway.

"So, judging by the big car on the driveway your parents are already here."

"Yippee." Logan exclaimed dryly. "There's nothing like having your parents with you when you're meeting the two most important people in your girlfriend's life. I'm sure they have a full repartee of embarrassing stories lined up."

"Don't worry; I know how to handle the rich and degenerating. I'll just distract them whenever things get out of hand, just like I will for Rory. And if that doesn't help I'll just start making out with my man on the piano so you two can make a run for it." Lorelai said with a big smile on her face like she was seeing the faces of her parents; all twisted and angry.

Logan couldn't believe how cool Rory's mom was. Of course Rory had said so, but that didn't automatically meant that he would agree. Well, he definitely did.

"Thank you ms. Gilmore. I feel better already." Logan said, giving her a charming smile.

"Good, but just so you know, the next time you call me that you will never feel good again. I'm Lorelai, just Lorelai."

"Got it, I'll never make that mistake again." Logan couldn't help but smile. He liked Lorelai and all of a sudden he was looking forward to tonight.

"Well than, enough stalling, let's go in troopers!" Lorelai said before marching up to the front door like she was leading them into combat.


	4. High All Mighty Emily

Chapter 4:

Almost immediately after Lorelai rang the doorbell they were greeted by a new maid.

While she took their coats Lorelai couldn't resist making a comment.

"Ah, I see my mom's got a new flava of the week." she said to nobody in particular.

After seeing Logan's raised eyebrows she added; "Don't worry, it's nothing sexual, just sadistic. My mom goes through maids like normal people go through toilet paper. For every arm charm you've had, my mom's had a dozen of maids. But then again, she's been going at this since the beginning of mankind." she rambled on.

"Didn't know they had maids back then." Logan smirked, he liked her.

"They didn't, except for Emily Gilmore that is."

Lorelai was about to make another comment but was interrupted by the harsh voice from her mother.

"See, I knew I heard the doorbell. Why are you lingering in the hallway?" she asked them, not waiting for an answer. She already decided it was Lorelai's fault. It always was.

"For God sakes Lorelai, you really want to embarrass your daughter by setting a wrong example in front of her young man?"

Lorelai was about to respond when Logan cut in.

"I'm sorry Emily, it was entirely my fault. I'm afraid I needed some reassurance before going in. It doesn't happen very often that I get to re-meet friends of my parents as the grandparents of my girlfriend, or introduce her to my parents for that matter. I'm a bit nervous, especially since it's happening both at the same time." He said in his most charming voice as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Might I add you look absolutely ravishing this evening?" he offered her his arm and escorted her toward the living room.

"Yes," Emily responded while walking with him "when I got the news of you and Rory I decided to invite your parents too, so they wouldn't miss out."

"That's very smart thinking of you Emily, plus, this saves me from having these nervous feelings twice." Logan smirked, hiding the truth in his eyes from her by glancing over at Rory. She looked exactly as he felt; flustered, anxious and ready to run.

Right before they walked in Lorelai whispered in her daughters ear; "I like him already. He's just what the doctor ordered."

Rory smiled, she was glad her mother approved. The smile dropped from her face immediately after Lorelai added; "Plus, he'll give me beautiful grandchildren." And with that she walked back to Luke, who was keeping his distance.

"Look who I found." Emily exclaimed.

"Logan, there you are." his mom said walking over to him and she kissed him on his cheeks.

"Hi mom, fancy meeting you here. Hello dad." Logan nodded his head towards his older version before turning to Richard.

"Well hello Richard, nice to see you again. How is everything going?" he asked while extending his hand.

"Very fine Logan, thank you for asking." he answered shaking the young man's hand.

"Christa, Mitchum, I'd like you to meet my wonderful granddaughter Rory." Emily cut in, not liking the lack of attention.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Huntzberger and you too Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said politely but a bit shy.

"Please child, call us Christa and Mitchum. And it's lovely to meet you. I know Logan has a nose for beauty, but you definitely exceed my expectations. You're divine." the female Huntzberger praised her.

Rory blushed so bad that you could almost feel the heat coming from her face.

"Thank you very much. And about the first names; maybe later, when the knot in my stomach has disappeared." Rory replied. This answer got her a smile from everybody in the room and Logan's parents liked her immediately.

"You did a wonderful job Lorelai, just like I told you would." Christa said moving her attention to the girl she had know most of her life.

"Thank you Chrissy, she's absolutely my pride and joy." Lorelai answered. She walked up to Christa and hugged her. Christa eagerly hugged her back and smiled tenderly.

"It's good to see you again kiddo."

"You too girlfriend."

The two women got all teary and quiet. It was when they heard a cough they realized everyone was staring at them. Their blush resembled that of Rory.

Emily was the first to speak. "You two know each other?" she asked sounding disgusted.

Lorelai couldn't help but to feel annoyed, her mom made it sound like she had just described a hot night of sex with Luke to the entire room, very detailed. But before she could respond Christa did, sounding exactly like she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Emily, I must have missed the rule in the Hartford book of rules and etiquette that says that nobody can have friendly feelings towards your daughter."

Her sudden outburst got her surprised looks from everybody in the room.

"Chris" her husband started in an obvious attempt to cool her down.

"No Mitchum, we hugged because we haven't seen each other in a while and Emily acts like it is a crime. I hardly think that is far towards her daughter. Don't you Emily?" she asked, turning her attention to the still stunned woman.

Emily didn't know how to respond so she choose arrogance as her defense. "I just think you two behaved very inappropriate. I don't think your children like to be embarrassed like that."

That comment only got her a raised eyebrow. "Logan, Rory, do you feel embarrasses by us?"

"No mom…" Logan started.

"… just curious." Rory finished his sentence.

"Don't you think this is a whole lot of fussing over nothing?" Luke chipped in. When the attention was turned to him he raised his hands and mumbled a low "Sorry"

"No, Luke is right. Let's just all have a drink and let mom and Mrs. Huntzbe… Christa… tell us all about their history together." Rory suggested, trying to light the mood.

Of course Emily didn't agree. Because if she did, well, then she just wouldn't be Emily.

"I'm sorry Rory, but I expect an apology from the both of them first for displaying such absurd behavior in my house!" she said, sounding all high and mighty.

"Oh come on Emily," Richard started "that's not really necessary now is it?" He also felt like his wife was exaggerating.

"Yes it is!" she replied, her voice had a high pitch of anger in it. She looked like she was about to resort to stomping her feet.

"In that case Emily, enjoy your dinner. We're leaving." To everybody's surprise it was Mitchum who said this. "I'm hoping the rest of you will join me. I'll take you out to dinner because this is not the way this night was supposed to go. These two young people are romantically involved and wanted to meet each other's family. And this is no way that the families in question should act. Now, I'm going to try to save this evening." He said as he walked toward the rest of the group who all looked ready to go.

"Richard, will you be joining us also?" Mitchum enquired after asking the maid for their coats.

Richard looked at Emily and said; "I'm sorry Emily, but this time you really went to far and I do want to share this night with our granddaughter."

After that he led them all outside leaving a astounded Emily behind.


	5. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot it with my other chapters. But I don't own The Gilmore Girls or anything related to the show.**

I found out I've made a huge mistake with the ages, so here's the revised version. Sorry!

Chapter 5: Finding out.

The Gilmores and the Huntzbergers each took separate cars to New Haven where they would have dinner at _Bentara Restaurant_. Rory and Logan, both still in shock about the developments didn't protest on being separated for a while.

After a silence of almost 10 minutes Rory turned over to her mom, who was sitting next to her in the backseat.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hon."

"Why didn't you tell me you know Logan's mother?" After this question Lorelai had the undivided attention from everybody in the car.

"Well, you know I only have a few pleasant memories of my years in Hartford right? Chrissy is one of those few. We'll tell you everything in the restaurant, but it's suffice to say that we were really close. And I know it sounds weird but I wanted to keep those memories to myself as long as possible." When she saw the questioning look on her daughter's face she decided to compare it to Rory's life.

"You and Lane have been friends since… forever. And we both know that you two share secrets and experiences that nobody, not even me, knows about. Now tell me; doesn't the fact that only the two of you know about it make it extra special?"

Rory nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's exactly why I wanted to keep it to myself. Because it made it extra special to me. Are you mad at me?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, I'm not. I understand why you didn't say anything. You have the right to keep your memories to yourself mom. And if you don't want to you don't have to tell us about the history between the two of you." She laid her head on her mom's shoulder and hugged her.

Lorelai kissed her on her hair and said; "Thank you honey, but I want to tell you all about it, after all, you _are_ dating her son now."

"Yes I am" Rory couldn't help but smile when she thought about the blond in the other car.

* * *

Logan looked at his mom and smiled. She was grinning like a fool and had a dark blush on her cheeks. He couldn't wait to hear the stories at dinner; they must be really good since they included Lorelai. Logan had only been in her presence for a short while, but he knew he liked her. She was a free spirit like him. When they left the mansion she walked up next to him and thanked him for covering for her with Emily. He told her it was his pleasure; it was his 'Thank You' for the little show he got. He could still see the blood drain from the maid's face as Lorelai babbled on. His mind wandered to Emily and the way she acted toward Lorelai and he immediately understood why she ran away. He had never seen Emily like that; that reminded him… 

"Hey dad?"

"Yes son."

"Thank you for what you did. You really saved the night."

"You're welcome son. I just didn't like the way Emily was acting. First of all; you and Rory deserve a pleasant dinner and secondly, your mom and Lorelai don't deserve to be treated that way. They did nothing wrong. I never liked the way Emily treated her daughter."

"You also know Lorelai?"

"Yes I do. You remind me of her."

"Thanks dad, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should" both his parent said at the same time.

His mom turned to look at her son and saw the smile on his face. She knew he was thinking about Lorelai's girl. She was glad he and Rory got together. Not only because she would have a good influence on Logan, but also because now she herself had the chance to regain her friendship with Lorelai. She had never stopped missing her. She looked at her husband and laid her hand on his. He looked at her and smiled. They were still in love, just like Lorelai had said. They both owed Lorelai a lot; after all, she was the one who got them together. Not on purpose, but nevertheless, she and Mitchum were together because of Lorelai.

"Logan?"

"Yes mom."

"We like her."

"Me too mom, me too." After that his mind wandered back to the brunette in the other car.

* * *

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were seated almost immediately. After all, you don't let a Gilmore or a Huntzberger wait in line for a table. Let alone when they come together. 

After they all ordered their drinks and waited for their _menus_ Rory took the time to look around a bit. The walls were covered in grey tiles. There was a lot of wood all over the place; the floor was covered with beautiful wooden boards in different shades of brown. The table was made of dark heavy wood and the chairs were made of black wood. Fortunately they had soft cushions on the seats so they were still very comfortable. There were different bottles along the entire ceiling and some sort of Asian artifacts were places subtle across the entire room.

Logan, who was sitting next to Rory, was watching her observe the place. He was glad his father chose Bentara; he knew Rory liked foreign food. This place served Malaysian food and it was extremely good.

"Do you like the place, Ace?" Logan's voice shook her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love it, it's like we left the country for dinner. And that's something I've always wanted to do. Leave in he spur of the moment and just see where you end up for something as small as dinner."

"Than why have you never done it?" he wondered.

"Well, I have resp…." she was interrupted by the voice of the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked with a slight accent in his voice. Before the drinks he had introduced himself as Sagar. He directed his question to the entire table, but looked only at Rory. A small smirk was playing on his lips. His penetrative look made her blush.

Logan couldn't believe this guy's audacity; he was openly flirting with his girlfriend! And he had to admit he was jealous, something that was very new for him. He looked at the waiter while putting his arm possessively around Rory. "Yes we are."

Sagar obviously must have heard the hint of anger in the blond boy's voice because his attention was almost immediately shifted to the rest of the group.

Mitchum decided it would be in the boy's best interest if he left the table as soon as possible. "Well, I guess I'll start then. I'd like to begin with the Curry Mussels and have the Bentara's Filet after that." Sagar repeated his order and looked at Richard, who was sitting next to Mitchum.

"Luke and I have decided on the same dishes, so you can put my order down twice. We'll also start with the Curry Mussels and we'd like to have the Ikan Goreng Pedas as our main course."

Sagar looked at Lorelai and asked her if she had made her choice yet. "Yes, I have. My daughter and I will also have the same. We'll start with the calamari salad…"

She was interrupted by Mitchum; "Are you girls sure about that? That's a rather spicy salad."

"Yes we are, we like spicy food." Lorelai told Mitchum before resuming her order. "And after that we want the Goreng Pedas with chicken."

This time it was Logan who felt the need to warn them. "Are you sure, I mean, that is really spicy." He asked both mother and daughter.

"Really? How spicy Logan? Is it 'I could instantly loose my cold'- kind of spicy or is it 'the tears this meal will cause will immediately turn to fume'- kind of spicy?" Lorelai asked him with a small smirk on her lips. The same smirk was on Rory's lips.

"Actually Lorelai, it is 'you'll need a bottle of cold water and a fire extinguisher when you go to bathroom tomorrow'- kind of spicy."

Logan was surprised when he heard Rory say; "Well, than we have nothing to worry about Logan. See, a refrigerator with bottled water and a fire extinguisher are as common in our bathroom as the toilet bowl is. But thank you for your concern. Are you ready to order now?" she asked, smiling at the astound look on his face.

He recovered quickly and turned to Sagar who was enjoying the wittiness of the blue eyed girl. "To keep up with the rest of the men at the table I'll have the Curry Mussels to begin with and the Ayam Percik. What will you have mom?"

"I'll have the Rojak with mild peanut sauces and the Nasi Lemak after that."

Before leaving Sagar told them that the restaurant didn't serve desserts. This wasn't received well by the ladies at the table. Once Sagar left Lorelai exclaimed; "No dessert? How can a restaurant have no dessert?"

"I don't know Lor, all I know is that no meal is complete without at least one dessert." Christa chipped in. After this the three women started pouting and if there's one thing none of the men could resist; it was their pouting.

Logan came with an excellent solution; "What would you say about going trough the McDrive to get some sunday's after dinner?" he suggested.

Rory put her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'd say that's a wonderful idea."

"Yes Logan, I like the way you think." Lorelai told him.

Once they had all agreed on dessert Logan looked at his mom and Lorelai. "Well ladies, I believe you owe us a little history. So please, enlighten us."

* * *

"Well," Lorelai started "your mom and me met in elementary school so it's sufficed to say that we go a very long way back. I remember wanting to put a frog in my teacher's teacup but I didn't want to get caught, so your mom offered to stand watch. After we found out we were quite the team we started to pull more pranks. And as we got older the pranks got bigger and worse. It helped that she was two years older of course." 

"Wow mom!" Logan exclaimed "I can't believe you were a prankster. I mean, you're so proper and decent"

"Now I am yes, but back then I wasn't. But I have to admit that Lorelai was the mastermind behind most of the stunts we pulled. I just worked on the details and searched for ways to make sure we didn't get busted." She paused for a moment when their food arrived. Once everyone had their plates she continued.

"Like the time when Lori was in eight grade she decided it would be fun to put ink powder in the coffee maker in the teachers lounge. But we had to do it while they were making the coffee. Of course there would be teachers in there so I had to create a diversion. I pretended to faint in front of the door and Lorelai just started yelling. And when everybody came out to see what was going on Lorelai went in and put the ink in. It was so funny; the entire faculty had black teeth for almost two weeks."

"Did you get caught?"

"No actually, they never expected we had anything to do with it."

"So mom, did you ever get arrested?" Logan wanted to know.

"Yes, we were arrested once. That's how I met your father."

"You met dad in jail?" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents were felons. But he had to admit, he liked it. He always believed they had been goody two shoes their entire lives. But apparently they were human after all.

"Lorelai and I got arrested for vandalizing public property. I told her one night that I hated the ugly brown color of our school walls so Lori told me that we should just do something about it. She thought bright pink and yellow would be cool. So two days before my 15th birthday we went to our school in the middle of the night, armed with several buckets of paint and brushes and we started painting. Unfortunately that night one of our teachers left something of great importance in his office and went back to get it. As soon as he spotted us he called the police and we were in the back of a police car about fifteen minutes later."

"Bright pink and yellow mom?" Rory cut in.

"Well, that way we could be sure that the difference would be noticed." Lorelai simply stated after taking a bite of her Goreng Pedas. It was very spicy indeed, but she liked it.

"So what was dad in for?" Logan asked eagerly.

"I wasn't at the station because I got arrested; I was there to bail your uncle out. When I walked in I saw your mother and Lorelai sitting on a bench, they looked really angry and yet very innocent. I had to wait while an officer was getting Leonard and I overheard another officer tell the two ladies that he couldn't reach their parents. So it looked like they had to spend the night. Somehow I didn't want that to happen so I offered to bail them out. I was quite known and respected at the station; your uncle got himself arrested on a regular base. Anyway, I got his permission and as promised I bailed them out." He paused to take a sip of his wine.

"Now, I expected a 'thank you', but as soon as we were outside Lorelai turned to face me and told me bluntly that I didn't have to expect any sexual favors, I could get my money back, but that was it."

"Yes, that definitely sounds like my daughter." Richard chipped in.

"Well, I didn't know her so I was quite shocked. Christine however, just looked at me and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She asked me how they could thank me and I told her I would like to take her out one night."

"Whoa dad, very slick!" Logan said with respect and admiration in his voice.

"Yes, that's what I thought too." Lorelai said. "I didn't trust him one bit, plus, he was way older than we were, and I didn't like my best friend going out with an old guy. Now, I didn't know he was only 12 years older, but when you're thirteen a guy in his twenties is ancient."

"Well, I decided to take him up on his offer anyway." Christa said. "I thought he was the most charming guy I had ever met and it was very gallant of him to help two girls he didn't even know."

"But weren't you a bit suspicious?" Rory asked. "I mean, I wouldn't trust a guy who would help me without a grounded reason."

"And that's very wise of you." Luke grumbled. That was the first time he had said something since they had entered the restaurant.

"Yes it is." Christa agreed. "But those where very different times. And I felt that I could trust him. So we went on a date. I had a wonderful time, but I was scared too. I felt that I was falling in love with him and I was afraid that it was too fast. When I told Lori about this she said that I should follow my heart, she thought that if I had strong feelings after only one date that it would definitely last. And if I chickened out I would regret it for the rest of my life. I remember she said that love is all about taking chances." She looked at her husband and smiled.

"I followed her advice and I went on a second date. I'm still thankful that I listened to your mother that day because she was right; our love is one that will definitely last."

"Wow," Logan said "how come I didn't know any of this?"

"You never asked honey." His mom answered.

"Anyway," Lorelai said "the day after her eighteenth birthday I was Chrissy's maid of honor."

They were all quietly enjoying their coffee after the fine dinner they just had. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by Rory.

"I still have one more question." She looked at Christa.

"Always the reporter, huh Ace?" Logan smirked.

"Ow hush you, I'm just curious." She told him with playful anger in her voice.

Christa looked at Rory and smiled knowingly. "You want to know what I meant when I told your mom that she did a wonderful job, just like I told her."

"Yes, actually, I do. Did you now that my mom was planning on running away?"

"Yes, she told me she wanted to raise you in her own way, far away from the Hartford society that had suffocated her so much." After this she looked at Richard, but he motioned her to continue.

"I offered to help her but she refused."

"Logan was a toddler by then and I didn't want to put her in that awkward position. She had a husband and son to worry about." Lorelai chipped in.

"So we said goodbye. I made her promise to let me know that she was safe as soon as she got the two of you a place to live."

"I remember Chrissy telling me that if anyone could do it, it would be me."

"And I was right. She has always been the strongest person I know. You have a mom to be very proud of." Christa told Rory.

Rory put her arm around her mom and smiled. "I know that and I'm very proud of her."

After that they dropped the subject because it may have been uncomfortable for Richard. After another round of drinks and a few memories later they decided to head over to the MacDonald's.

* * *

The people who worked there were a bit surprised to see a group of very well dressed people walk in. Rory and Logan went to order their sunday's and they all enjoyed their dessert. 

A half an hour later they all said goodbye in the parking lot. Mitchum and Christa would go home straight away and the rest would drive back with Richard to get their own cars.

* * *

It was 3 am when Rory and Logan finally arrived at Branford. When he walked her to her door he wanted to kiss her goodbye but she stopped him. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Do you want to spend the night? Tomorrow is your day with the guys so I don't get to see you all day and night."

"Actually, today is my day with the guys." he stated.

"Oh, right." Rory responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She looked down at her feet.

Logan put a finger under her chin and made her face him. "I would love to spend the night, Ace."

Relieve was written all over her face as she smiled and turned to open her door. They went straight to her room. Rory walked into her bathroom to put on an oversized shirt. When she walked back into her room Logan was already under her covers, his clothes were neatly hanging over a chair.

She snuggled up against his chest and he kissed her hair. She looked at him and gently pulled his head to hers so she could kiss him. After they broke away he held her tight against his chest.

"I had fun." She whispered quietly. "Your parents seem very nice."

"So does you mom, and Luke too." He smiled at the memory of the grumpy man that obviously loved Rory as his own daughter.

"I like that I discovered a whole other side of my mom and dad. Thank you for that, Ace. In a way you made it happen."

When she didn't respond he looked down at her a saw that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers. When he fell asleep he had an enormous grin on his face.

_I've found Bentara restaurant on _

_You can find the menu on _


	6. Miracles Happen After All

**Disclaimer; Unfortunately I owe NOTHING:(**

Chapter 6: Miracles Happen After All

At 8:30am Logan woke up to the alarm of his phone, fortunately he remembered to set it before he went to bed earlier. He reached to the night stand but was unable to move. At that point he remembered where he was and why he couldn't move. His beautiful girlfriend laid across his body, her brown hair was sprawled over his shoulder and chest. It tickled. He could feel her breathe and he felt… at home; like this is how he should wake up every morning.

The magic of the moment disappeared when Rory grumbled "Make that damn noise go away!" he voice was raspy and she sounded like a mother bear that woke up during her winter sleep.

"You'll have to get of me first, Ace. It's because of your body on top of mine that I can't reach my phone." he said with a smile in his voice.

She looked up at him and then looked at her position. A blush crept up her cheeks but she didn't get of him. She reached for his phone instead and handed it to him before lying back down on his chest. After he turned the alarm of he put his phone back on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her.

He knew he could lie like this the entire day but he had to go. He promised Collin and Finn they would hang out today. They thought it was a good idea when he called them about it yesterday afternoon. He kissed Rory on her hair.

"I know, I know, you have to get going." she sighed as she got of him.

"Yes. Sorry. But if I don't go now I'll be late. I want to shower and change before we go." he said as he got up and started to get dressed. When he looked at her and saw her pouting he just had to kiss it away. After he stopped the kiss he looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that, Ace. I hate to see you pout but I really have to go."

Rory realized she was being egotistical and jumped onto her feet, almost knocking Logan down in the process. She walked to her bathroom to get her bathrobe.

"You're right," she said as she handed Logan his shirt "you should hurry up. You don't want to keep the men waiting. Besides, I'm going to Lane this afternoon and after that mom and I are going to have a movie night. We used to do that all the time when I still lived at home."

After Logan had put on his shoes she handed him his coat and opened up the door for him. He turned to her in the doorway and kissed her.

"I had fun, Ace. And that was one heck of a good night sleep."

"Yes it was." Rory whispered before pulling his head down for another kiss.

"Have fun and tell the boys I said 'Hi'" she said after pulling away. He gave her on quick kiss on her lips and walked away. Right before he turned the corner he looked at her once more and gave her a wink. After that he was gone.

Rory sighed and got back into her room. She had no idea Marty had been standing on the stairs and watched the entire thing.

* * *

Logan was surprised to see both his roommates having breakfast when he came in.

"Wow Finn, are my eyes deceiving me or are you really up at almost 9am?" Logan couldn't keep the surprise out his voice.

"No mate, your eyes deceive you not. I am gracing you both with my presence on this unnatural hour." Finn said with the air of a king before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Huh, I guess miracles happen after all."

"So," Collin looked up at his friend and felt a sting of jealousy going through his entire body. Fortunately he was good in hiding his feelings. "do you want to go over our plans now or do you want to take a shower first."

Before Logan could answer Finn asked; "You didn't shower at Ace' place?"

"Please don't call my girlfriend Ace, that's my nickname for her, you come up with your own. And no, I didn't. I don't have any necessities over there"

"Necessities?" Finn wondered, still being a bit slow due to the early hour.

"Yes, you know Finn" Colin chipped in "his beauty products."

"Oh, those!" Finn exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. I won't take long." Logan grumbled a bit.

"Take all the time you need girlfriend." Finn said in a girly voice.

The slamming of the bathroom door was all the responds he got.

* * *

Rory sat on her couch enjoying her third cup of coffee, over thinking the night before when she decided to call her grandmother.

"Gilmore residence, Angelique speaking." A French sounding girl answered the phone. Rory was sure that last nights maid had no accent, poor thing.

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore; I'd like to speak to my grandmother, please."

"Yes miss, one moment s'il vous plaît."

A couple of seconds later Emily answered the phone. "Hello, Rory, how are you?"

Emily asked. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable.

"I'm fine grandma, I actually called to see how you are doing. Is everything alright?"

Emily couldn't help but smile. Her granddaughter was one out of a million. Her kindness was insurmountable. She had almost ruined Rory's evening and here she was, calling her grandmother out of concern.

"Yes, I'm alright." She sighed. "I'm really sorry about last night, Rory. I have no idea what came over me. I hope you still had a pleasant evening."

"Yes, we had fun, I just wish you had been with us."

"So do I sweetheart, maybe I can make it up to you next Friday? And I am really sorry." Emily hadn't felt this bad in a while.

"I forgive you grandma, but I don't think it's me you should make it up to."

"You're right. I'll call your mother and Christa to see if they want to have lunch this week."

"That would be great grandma. I'm sorry, but I have to go no. I want to step by the newspaper before I go to visit Lane."

"That is fine. Enjoy your weekend Rory… and thank you." Emily said in a soft tone.

"You're welcome grandma. Bye."

They both felt a lot better when they hung up.

* * *

"Dragon Fly Inn. This is Michel speaking. How may I help you"

"Hello, this is Emily Gilmore. Can I speak to Lorelai please?"

"Of course, I'll go get her. One moment please."

Michel walked to the kitchen to find Lorelai. He found her having coffee with Sookie. Of course, where else would she be.

"Lorelai, you have a phone call. It sounded important."

"Okay." Lorelai said as she walked over to the phone. "Who is it?"

"They didn't give a name."

"Dragon Fly Inn. Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, this is your mother." she heard on the other line. She shot Michel a death glare and threw a grape at his head.

"Hello mom. What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Emily started, not really knowing how to proceed. "I was wondering if you have time to have lunch with me this week. I want to invite Christa too."

"And why is that mom?" Lorelai was still a bit angry and hurt about the night before.

"Because I would like to apologize to the both of you, but I want to do it in person."

"Oh." Lorelai said, taken aback by the fact that her mother actually wanted to apologize instead of sweeping it all under the carpet.

"I understand if you don't want to see me after my behavior last night, but I hope you give me a chance to explain myself." Emily wasn't used to pleading, but she didn't want to lose her daughter again.

"Actually mom, Chrissy and I are having lunch at 1:30, would you like to join us?"

"I would love to. Are we having lunch at the inn?"

"Yes we are."

"Alright, then you will see me at lunch."

"Okay mom, see you then."

"Oh and Lorelai…. Thank you."

When her mother hung up Lorelai just stared at the phone. She still couldn't believe that the woman she just talked to was her mother.

"Huh, I guess miracles happen after all." she mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Sookie asked.

"Oh nothing. My mom will be joining us for lunch so we'll need more food."

"Okidoki."

* * *

"So, what are the plans for today?" Finn asked after breakfast.

Both he and Colin looked at Logan who was enjoying his first cup of coffee.

"What? You want me to decide?"

"You mean to tell us that you don't have anything in mind? You didn't think this over?" Colin wanted to know. Right after he asked he thought of something. "This was all Rory's idea, wasn't it?" he exclaimed accusing.

The fact that Logan didn't look him in the eye was all the answer he needed.

"I can't believe you! The only reason that you wanted to hang out is because your girlfriend made you." Colin was fuming. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself; this was the last straw.

"Rory didn't make me do anything. She just suggested this after I turned to her for advice." Logan yelled; he was getting angry now too. "And you want to know why I needed advice?" he continued "Because you have been acting weird ever since Rory and I got together. You even threatened me by telling me I could lose your friendship. What are you jealous or something? Is that it? You can't stand that I, the eternal playboy, have a real relationship and you don't?" Logan felt really angry and hurt. He thought Colin would be happy for him; it was the least he could expect from his best friend, right?

Colin saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes and he wanted to kick himself. He didn't want his jealousy to ruin his friendship. But he couldn't come clean about his feelings either. This was the closest to the truth Logan could come.

"I…" Colin started, not quite knowing what to say. "You really went to Rory for advice?" He knew how stupid he sounded, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Logan didn't notice the confusion in his friend's voice, he was still angry. "Yes I did. I was confused and I didn't know what to do so I turned to my girlfriend for advice, okay. Sue me." After that he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"That went well. There's nothing like a good fight to start the day with." Finn said. He had been quiet during the whole thing.

When Colin sat down looking really defeated Finn just looked at him for a while. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"So, how long have you been in love with our reporter friend?"

Colin's head shot up and he looked at his friend in disbelieve. Was it _that_ obvious?

Finn saw Colin wanted to deny it but he beat him to it. "Please don't insult my intelligence. I may be drunk a lot, but I'm neither stupid nor blind." He saw the unspoken question in his friend's eyes. "Don't worry, Logan has no idea. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. What can I do? If I tell him I risk losing the both of them."

"Logan would never choose a girl above you."

"But he would never forgive me for ruining this for him either. Not to mention Rory, she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"So you have to get over it mate, because if you keep acting like this you _will_ lose his friendship." Finn stated very wisely.

"You're right. I'll go apologize to him right now."

"You should do that. I'll go get our climbing equipment. Ragged Mountain is calling our name."

"Just what the doctor ordered." Colin said as he walked to Logan's room.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away Collin. I've got nothing to say."

Collin walked in anyway and saw Logan standing in front of his window.

"Well I do." he said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you so… committed. It takes some getting used to. And yes, I am a bit jealous of what you have with Rory, I want that too."

Logan turned around and looked at his friend. He hated fighting with him or Finn.

"You'll find someone too, be patient. She won't be as great as Rory, but you shouldn't strive for that anyway. Nobody can compare to my Ace." Logan smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Collin felt a sting of anger, but he knew Logan couldn't help it.

"I know, you're one lucky guy."

"Yes I am. So, ready to go and have some fun?"

"Always, Finn wants to go to Ragged Mountain."

"Sounds great, but I have a better idea. Ever been to an arcade?"

* * *

Rory was on her way to the YDN when she saw Marty coming over to her. She crossed the courtyard to meet him half way. She wanted to smile but failed when she saw the angry look on his face and the fury in his eyes.

"Marty.. Hi.." she started, but was interrupted by his harsh voice.

"Don't you 'Marty hi' me!" he grumbled.

Rory was taken aback by the sound of hate in his voice. She had never seen him like this before. She looked at him confused, but this only seemed to make him even angrier.

"Oh don't put on the innocent act please. I deserve better than that."

"Look Marty, I have no idea what your problem is, but I'm going!"

He stopped her by grabbing her arm in a rather aggressive way. "You're not going anywhere until I've said what I want to say." He looked furious.

"Let me go!" Rory cried out. This seemed to attract the attention of a few by passers, so Marty let her go.

"What is your malfunction!"

"Oh, don't you even dare to be mad at me. I'm the only one who has the right to be angry here. I saw you Rory, I saw you with him!"

"What! Saw me with whom, Marty?"

"I saw you with Huntzberger, he was coming out of your room this morning and you were kissing him, you…. you... WHORE!" he yelled at her.

"He's my boyfriend now Marty. And since we haven't spoke in a while I didn't get the chance to tell you. And I am NOT a whore!" Rory was fuming. Nobody called her a that!

"And then another thing. My love life is none of your business." She knew she was making a spectacle, but at that moment she really didn't care.

"It isn't! All this time you've been stringing me along! What was I you back up or something? Or do you just like being a tease?"

"I haven't been stringing you along!"

"Yes you have. Let me guess, after Dean you just got the hang of it so you thought to yourself 'why wait when I can have the biggest playboy on campus' huh. I bet you just hungered for sex huh, filth slut!" Marty was beyond himself with anger, he wasn't thinking straight anymore. All he knew was that Rory hurt him and now he wanted to hurt her.

He was brought back to reality when he felt her hand slamming across his face. When he looked at her his heart broke. He had lost her forever…

Rory looked at Marty and knew she had never been this angry ever before. When she spoke her voice sounded flat and cold.

"I've been standing here letting you call me the worst things I could imagine. I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. I get that you had feelings for me, I get that now. But that is no excuse for your behavior. I'm with Logan now."

She looked Marty in his eyes and saw the pain in it. She didn't care.

"Goodbye Marty." All emotion was drained from her voice.

"Goodbye Rory." His voice sounded like the exact opposite of hers.

Marty walked away and Rory felt like she had just been beaten into a coma. After a few moments she realized she still had an audience and walked away. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care.

* * *

"Finn please, please put on some other music. I hate this punk rock crap." Collin whined.

"No mate, how can you ask me to turn off the 'Dressy Vagabonds'? 'You shook me all night long' is amazing."

"Fine. Whatever." Collin's sulking had no effect and was quickly forgotten when Finn saw Rory crossing the street. She wasn't looking where she was going and looked extremely upset.

"Hey Logan, isn't that Rory?"

"Where?" Logan asked as he looked out of the window. As soon as he saw her he told Finn to pull over. He knew this could ruin his day with the guys but Rory looked bad and he knew she needed him.

As soon as Finn slowed down Logan jumped out of the car and ran after Rory. He saw she took a path that led into the park.

"Rory! Rory!" he yelled as he ran after her. She didn't respond.

When he reached her he grabbed her arm to make her stop. He turned her to face him and saw tears running down her face. She looked like a zombie. What happened!

"Rory? Rory, can you hear me."

It was like she looked right trough him; like he wasn't even there. After a few moments she seemed to come back to reality.

"Logan?"

"Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?"

As soon as she realized he was really standing in front of her the memories of her confrontation with Marty all came back. The hurt, the anger and the humiliation all came back at once. It was more than she could handle, more than she could bare. She broke down when she saw Collin and Finn heading her way. Logan caught her when she was about to fall and carried her to a bench. There he sat her on his lap and let her cry while stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her. He had no idea what happened, but whoever did this to her was going to pay.

Collin and Finn watched the couple on the bench from a few feet away. They were stunned. Rory's loud sobs filled their entire being. They had never expected to see her like this. This was Rory, strong, smart and witty Rory. The fact that somebody made her break down like this made them want to kill that person. They could only imagine how Logan must have been feeling.

After a while the crying decreased and Rory became aware of her surroundings. She knew Logan was holding her and when she looked around she saw Collin and Finn sitting on the bench next to the one she and Logan were on.

She felt hurt and vulnerable and she didn't like it.

"Logan?" she said with a small voice as she looked him in his eyes.

"Am I a slut? Or a tease? Am I a whore?" she was so confused and was wondering if there was any truth in Marty's words.

Logan couldn't believe she was actually asking him that. Who had said that to her and did they even know her! He felt anger bulge in his chest but knew that anger was the last thing she needed right now.

"Are you kidding me, Ace. Of course not!"

"But Dean and I just broke up and I'm already with you."

"First of all; you two broke up a couple of months ago. And second; moving on doesn't make you any of those things."

She sighed and he could tell she wasn't convinced, she doubted herself.

"Rory. Look at me." he said very sternly. "A slut is someone who sleeps around and a whore gets paid for it. You do neither."

"But I am a tease, aren't I? I mean, I've should have seen that Marty had feelings for me but I didn't. So by being nice to him I strung him along." He knew she was talking more to herself than to him. At least now he knew who caused all of this. He would make Marty pay for causing Rory so much pain and making her doubt herself.

"You're not a tease. Naïve? Yes. A tease? No. None of us think of you like that, you can ask Collin and Finn."

She turned to the two boys, all of a sudden remembering they were there.

"Logan's right, love" Finn said. "You're a kind and caring person. And yes, some guys can take that the wrong way. But that is their problem, not yours." he stated firmly, hoping to get trough to her. He wanted to rip Marty to pieces.

Collin looked at her and smiled. He hated to see her like this. But he was also struck by the obvious love that Logan had for her. When he saw him comforting her like that he knew that she belonged to Logan and not to him. He just wanted her to be happy and Logan made her happy. He also wanted to kill Marty, but there were better ways to take revenge.

"The only downfall you might have is that you're not aware of your beauty and the effect you have on guys. But that's also one of your charms. At least you're not arrogant or stuck up." he told her.

She smiled at them and then looked back at Logan. "Thank you. All of you."

She kissed Logan and stood up to kiss Collin and Fin on their cheeks. "You guys are the best, you know that? You gave me exactly what I needed. How can I ever thank you?"

"You just did." they all said at the same time. All four of them started laughing.

"So, you want me to take you to your mom?" Logan asked.

"Or to your dorm?" Finn suggested.

"Or you could come with us." Collin chipped in.

Rory looked at the three young men in front of her and smiled a loving smile. She cared so much about them and she felt blessed she had them in her life. She hoped things would stay like this forever.

"I'll be fine guys; you just go on as planned. I'm going to Stars Hollow to see Lane and my mom."

"You're sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for being here for me, I really needed it. But it think the best way to get over public humiliation is to just move on and don't think about it anymore."

"What do you mean; 'public humiliation'?" Logan wanted to know.

"Well, when Marty confronted me we were standing in the courtyard in front of the YDN."

Finn saw the anger in Logan's eyes and knew it resembled his and Collin's. Rory needed to be with her best friend and her mom and the three of them needed to have a little talk with Marty. But first they needed to calm down. The way they were feeling now Marty probably wouldn't live.

"At least let us drive you to your car, love." Finn said as he took Rory by her arm and led her to the black SUV.

When they reached Rory's car they saw Stephanie leaning against it.

"Hey Steph." Rory said as she walked up to the blond girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your run in with the bartender so I figured you could use a friend. And I know we haven't known each other that long, but I wanted to see if you're alright."

Rory smiled and hugged her. She couldn't believe how kind and caring Logan's friends were towards her, they had accepted her as one of their own and she loved it.

"I'm fine. These three took care of me." She pointed to the three boys who were watching them.

Steph smiled at the boys and turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. "Are they taking you on a 'cheer up' trip? They're really good at that."

"No, they actually were on their way to have some 'guys fun'. I just got in the way of their plans." Both girls smiled when they heard the boys protest.

"I'm actually on my way home." Rory continued. "Do you want to join me?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm going to hang out with my best friend, who is in a rock band, and tonight I'm going to watch movies with my mom. Nothing exciting, but a lot of fun nevertheless."

"I'd love to join you. But are you sure your friend and your mom will be okay with that?" Steph didn't want to pry or be an inconvenience.

"No way, they'll love it. Now, let's get going so these gentlemen can resume their previous activities."

Rory kissed Logan goodbye, thanked them again and then went on her way.

Logan turned to his two best friends. "So, you guys also feel like blowing of some steam?"

They both nodded in agreement. "Then let's go to the arcade." he said as he got into the car.

Once they were on their way Finn looked at Logan. "Want to pay the bartender a visit later this day?"

"Yes I do, Finn. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it." he stated with sheer anger in his voice.

* * *

Emily reached the driveway of the Dragon Fly the same time Christa did. When they got out of their cars they greeted each other in a rather uncomfortable way and went inside.

Once inside they were greeted by Lorelai who escorted them to their table.

"Sookie can't join us; there were some complications with tonight's dinner." Lorelai told them as they sat down.

"So…" she started, trying to break the ice.

"So…" Christa dubbed.

Emily felt the tension and knew it was because of her presence. She looked at both women and cleared her throat.

"Lorelai, Christa," she started "I want to apologize for my ridiculous behavior last night. I completely overstepped my boundaries because I was jealous. I forgot that the two of you have a history together and didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."

Lorelai and Christa were silent for a while and just looked at Emily. Then they both smiled.

"**_It's water under the bridge, mom. Or over the dam."_**

**_"Or where ever you want it."_**

After they got that out of the way they filled Emily in about dinner and just enjoyed their lunch.

Later that night Lorelai got home to a house filled with the delicious scents of all sorts of food. She could smell chinese, pizza and burgers from Luke's.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." she yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Hey mom!" Rory yelled back. "We're in the kitchen!"

When Lorelai got into the kitchen she was taken aback by the big amounts of food. She looked at her daughter and her friend and asked; "Is the army coming over for dinner?"

Steph laughed and thought to herself that Logan was right; Lorelai was definitely a cool lady.

"Mom, this is Stephanie, Steph, this is my mom."

"So," Lorelai started after she shook Steph's hand. "what's with all the food. I mean, I know I can eat a lot and I know you can eat a lot but this is over the top, even for us. Do you have the appetite of King Kong Steph?"

"No ma'am." Steph laughed. "Rory needed some comfort food and we couldn't decide what would be best, so we just took it all."

"Sweet Stephanie, please don't call me ma'am. I'm not THAT old. Just call me Lorelai."

"Okay, Lorelai. And please call me Steph."

"Will do. Now…" Lorelai shifted her attention to her daughter "why do you need comfort food?"

"Well mom, that's a long story. So why don't you go change while Steph and I bring all the food to living room. Then I will tell you everything over dinner and we can watch movies after that."

"Okay. I'll be back in a flash."

"Your mom is really cool, Ror. You're Lucky." Steph told when Lorelai was upstairs.

Rory smiled. "I know, Steph. You're the third person to tell me that in two days."

* * *

Marty was sitting in his room, sulking. He kept thinking about his encounter with Rory and of ways to make things good again. But no matter how long and hard he thought, nothing seemed good enough. He had been terrible and couldn't forgive himself, so there was no way Rory would. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He rushed over to it, hoping it was Rory.

"Rory?" he said as he opened the door.

"Yeah right. You think very highly of yourself, don't you?" was the answer.

Marty looked at the two guys in front of him and knew he was in trouble. In front of him stood Collin and Finn and they didn't look like they were at his door for some socializing.

"Come with us, please." Collin said in a way that left no room for refusal.

Marty was escorted to a parking lot. It was dark outside so the only light came from a few lanterns. When they reached a black Aston Martin V12 Collin opened the door to the passenger's side and told Marty to get in. Logan was in the driver's seat. His face expressed no emotion but Marty could tell he was furious by the tight grip he had on the wheel.

Not knowing what to do or how to act, Marty just sat in silence. His fear grew with every second that passed; this was Logan Huntzberger, after all.

"Hello Marty." Logan said breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"N..n..not so g..g..good." he stuttered.

Logan knew the guy was scared to death and that was exactly what he was after.

"Are you scared, Marty?" Logan asked with a sadistic undertone in his voice.

Marty knew there was no reason to deny it plus he didn't want to infuriate Logan even more.

"Yes"

"Good, you should be." Logan's voice was as cold as the snow that was falling from the sky.

Marty just looked at him. The suspense was killing him. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Logan's chuckles send shivers up Marty's spine.

"You mean physically? No, that is beneath me. I just want to have a little talk with you." He finally looked at Marty. "Tell me Marty, did you enjoy hurting and humiliating Rory like that?"

"No, no, of course not. I've never felt worse about anything before." he stammered slightly. "I've been thinking about ways to make it up to her all day. I just can't think of anything."

"Of course you can't. Nothing can make it up to her, Marty. She trusted you and you just spit on that like it was nothing. I'm going to give you a little advice, Marty."

Logan kept saying his name, knowing how intimidating it could be.

"Stay away from Rory."

Marty expected this and knew he just couldn't comply. "I can't. I've hurt her and I need to make it up. I need Rory in my life."

"Listen Marty, I know you're in love with her, I knew when I saw you two at the coffee stand when you introduced us. But you can no longer be a part of her life. You hate me and the fact that I'm with her now. And if you're honest you know you can never accept our relationship. So it will be a matter of time before you snap again and hurt her once more. See, I just can't let that happen. Anyone who wants to hurt my girl has to go trough me, Marty. And you're not man enough to go against me." Logan knew he was being arrogant but in his point of view Marty didn't deserve kindness. Of course he didn't choose to fall in love with Rory but he did choose to hurt her.

"I can't. I need her in my life. Just as a friend if that's all I can get. I won't try to sabotage your relationship. I just need her to be my friend; you of all people should have to understand that." Marty told Logan.

"What I understand, Marty, is that you need your bartending gigs. Now, as you know, my family has a lot of influence and it takes only a couple of phone calls to make sure you'll never get a decent job in Connecticut ever again. Is that what you want, Marty?"

"You can't do this!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I can, and I will."

They were both silent for a while and Logan knew Marty was going over his options, or better said, lack of options. After a silence of almost five minutes Marty looked at Logan.

"Fine, you win. I'll stay away from Rory." he said as he started opening the door. He paused when he heard Logan say; "Please understand that I will ruin you of I hear that you've tried to contact or approach her."

"I understand." Marty grumbled. When he got out Collin and Finn got into the car and the three of them drove off.

As Marty walked back to his suite he knew he had brought this upon himself and that he was the only one to blame.

"Farewell Rory." He whispered as he passed her door on his way up.

* * *

"Wow." Lorelai sighed as Rory finished her story. She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her tight.

After they let go Lorelai knew Rory wouldn't want to discuss it any further. She felt like going to Yale and kick Marty's ass, but she knew she didn't have to; Logan would make sure the boy would pay. She made a mental note to call him tomorrow and ask for details.

"So, how are things going between you and Logan?"

"Great." Rory was glad her mom changed the subject. "I like to wake up next to him. I'm just afraid that sleeping next to me won't satisfy him for long. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to take the next step. I mean, we've only been dating for a week."

Stephanie looked at Rory and smiled. "Don't worry, Rory. Logan isn't the type to push girls. And he can be very patient if he wants to. Besides, this is his first real relationship, so I'm sure he doesn't want to rush either."

Lorelai saw the relieved look on Rory's face. "I agree with Steph. I know I don't know the guy that well, but I'm sure he knows very well that sex can be great but can also ruin things."

Steph nodded in agreement. "Yes, he knows that out of experience."

"So, have you gotten him an 'Overnight Kit' already?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"A what?"

"You know," Steph answered "a box or bag with everything he would need after spending the night at your place."

"Ehm, no. I had no idea that I was required to get him those things."

Lorelai and Steph both rolled their eyes.

"You're not _required_ to do so.." Steph started.

"It's just a considered thing to do. And it will show him that you want him to stay over on a regular base." Lorelai finished.

"So, what's in a kit like that?" Rory wanted to know.

"What time do you see Logan tomorrow?" her mom asked.

"We're having lunch at 12:30. Why?"

"Because Steph and I will go to mall with you tomorrow and help you to put together your first overnight kit."

They chatted for a while longer and then watched the movies Rory and Steph rented.

Rory couldn't believe how well Steph fitted in. She actually seemed to enjoy herself.

"Huh, I guess miracles happen after all." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that, hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, mom."

**_Kinda took it from Spiderman2._**

****

**A/N: I realize that Marty is completly OOC in this chapter, but even the nicest persons snap at one time or another. Especially when they get their heart broken. I Chose to go this way because there wasn't a lot of room for Marty in my fic and this was a way for Rory to get closer to Logan and his friends. Please bare with me and keep up the RR.**


	7. Some Major Shopping

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. And for those who decided to stick by me after my last chapter…. I LOVE YOU! I know a lot of you didn't agree, but I just wanted to spice things up a bit. Just so you know; I have absolutely no problems with Marty, he's sweet. And for those who were wondering… They aren't having sex yet. I want to build up the sexual tension between them until even I'm getting frustrated.  And they have to really LOVE each other first, of course.

But once again, thank you for all the support, you guys ROCK!

PS. The GG belong to the WB, not to me. I don't owe any of the stores or the mall for that matter, either.

PPS. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are more than welcome.

Amelia

* * *

Chapter 7: Some Major Shopping.

"Ouch!"

"Finn, keep it down! I don't want them to wake up before breakfast is ready." Logan hissed.

"Guys, if you don't behave Lorelai will kick my ass for letting your asses in without her permission." Stephanie said as she walked out of Rory's room after putting on one of Rory's robes.

"We'll behave, don't you worry your pretty little head over it." Colin shooed her.

"Don't patronize me, you stick in the mud!" Steph grumbled.

"Ooh, looks like someone isn't a morning person!" Finn sing- songed.

"Let's just hurry before we wake them up!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Colin and Finn saluted Logan before setting the table.

* * *

"They really expect us to sleep trough all that noise?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I guess so."

"So, want to humor them and stay in bed for a little while longer? I mean, it is sweet that they want to make us breakfast."

"Sure. We'll talk for a while and then we can go make ourselves pretty before going downstairs."

"Make ourselves pretty! We're already pretty!" Lorelai joked while she tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

She looked at her daughter and smiled. "You do realize that you'll have to cancel lunch, right? Buckland Hills doesn't open until 11:00 am."

"He'll be fine. He's just as plausible as you are, remember?"

"Yes I do, why do you think he's my favorite?"

"So," Rory started, ignoring her mother's comment "I was thinking about making a quick round trough CVS, go back to my suite to drop of the stuff and then go find my boyfriend to spend some quality time with him."

As soon as she looked at her mom she knew that wasn't the plan for the day.

"Well, you could have done that if you were still dating Dean or Jess, then you could've just gotten the essentials and a lot of gel and other gel products. However, you're not. You're dating Logan Huntzberger of the Hartford elite. He is used to the best so we should get him that. Besides, don't you think he deserves to be pampered by his own girlfriend?"

Rory just looked at her mom with raised eyebrows. Of course Lorelai put on her best innocent face so Rory gave in.

"What's really behind this mom? And I want the truth."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mom, I know you, so please don't underestimate me by thinking I would fall for that BS."

"Fine!" Lorelai sulked. "I love shopping and now that my mom gave me her gold card to spend a lot of money on Logan's kit I just want to shop like a mad woman and don't stop 'till we drop." Lorelai rambled.

"Wait.. _GRANDMA_ gave you her gold card so we can buy Logan some stuff so he can spend the night?" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why! And you do realize that it's "shop 'till we drop' right?"

"Well, we started talking about the two of you over lunch yesterday and I told him that he had spend the night." When she looked at her daughter she quickly added; "Don't worry, I told her you weren't having sex with him yet. And yes, I know the expression, but I like my version better."

Rory put her head in her hands and felt like she could die of embarrassment.

"Anyway, that's when she gave me her gold card. She said that you would want to buy him some necessities and that she wanted to pay for it. Like a small gift. And you want to know the best part?"

"It has no max?" Rory commented dryly.

"Don't know about that, but she said we could spend around a thousand bucks. No, the best part is that she doesn't want to join us, she thinks it might embarrass you."

"She's right. And on what am I supposed to spend a thousand bucks?"

"Don't worry, we'll find him the best, the best that costs a lot, of course."

"Of course." Rory knew there was no point to go against it, once her mom got the green light on spending a lot of money there was no stopping her. Especially when it wasn't her money. And it didn't matter on who she could spend it, just as long as she could spend money.

"Huh, lucky Logan. So, want to go freshen up?" Rory asked her mom as she got out of her mom's bed. She slept with her mom so Steph could take her room.

"Sure am hon. Let's go."

* * *

"Good morning Stephanie!" Lorelai said in her singing voice as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no! Rory, look, there are strange young men in our kitchen!" she exclaimed in feigned shock. When she saw Logan she added; "Oh how sweet, your boyfriend brought me fresh meet, isn't he a doll."

Logan looked at her with a faint smile and shook his head slightly. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"Of course we did! Tjeez, a herd of elephants would have been quieter."

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry. They just showed up and said they wanted to make us breakfast. Please don't be angry." Steph said her best little innocent girl voice.

"Is there coffee?"

"Yes, a full fresh pot."

Lorelai sat down and reached out her hand to accept a mug of steaming hot coffee. After she took a sip a smile crept up her face. "You are all forgiven. Now please provide my lovely daughter with a cup of this nectar from the Gods." she said, trying to sound like a southern duchess.

Logan walked over to Rory, handing her a cup of coffee. He kissed her on her cheek and smiled. "Good morning gorgeous."

Rory blushed. She felt slightly embarrassed to show the rest their little morning ritual. "Good morning handsome, thank you for my first fix."

"So, you can cook?" Rory asked after she greeted Finn and Colin and sat down.

"Yes I can."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I asked a question that could… should have led you to tell me about these skills. Are you afraid I might think it's sissy? Because it's really not _that _sissy. I promise." she smirked.

"And what question might that be? And it's NOT sissy."

"You're right; it's actually quite manly, and according to my mom, very convenient. Right mom?"

"Right dear." Lorelai said smirking. She liked seeing the playful banter between Rory and Logan; it reminded her of hers and Luke's.

"About that question," Rory continued "I distinctly remember asking you if you had any qualities that might be useful to me."

"And I distinctly remember giving you an A-worthy answer." Logan responded, mimicking her tone.

"What was his answer?" Stephanie asked Rory.

Logan answered for her; "I told her I can make coffee."

Rory kept quiet, acknowledging her defeat.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. _Huh, I knew I liked that boy for a reason._

"Oh Rory, I'm so proud of you." Lorelai said in an overdramatic tone. "You've landed yourself a cooking, coffee making, filthy rich hotty that also knows how to keep up with your wits."

Finn looked at Rory; he never knew someone could get red like that. It looked like she was about to start glowing and fill the entire kitchen with a bright red light. He took pity on her and decided to divert the attention to himself.

"So, Lorelai, please forgive our best friend and your daughter for their lack of manners and let me introduce myself and my other best friend over here." he said as he put an arm around Colin's shoulders. "My name is Finley MacMurray, but everybody calls me Finn. And this is Colin Wanker."

"My name is Colin Wadsworth. Nice to meet you Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you boys. I see Logan has instructed you well."

"Yes he did, we can only address you with your first name." Colin said.

"And now that I've seen you I can understand why. You are far too young and beautiful to be addressed by your last name or ma'am." Finn added.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you very much, Finn. But I feel obligated to tell you that I'm already taken."

"Give me the name of this rascal and I will dual him for your love."

"Oh no, my dear Finn, I could not do that to you. You are far too young to die."

"You have a lot of faith in this man of yours. I hope he is worthy of it."

"Oh trust me, he is."

The rest of the group followed the little interaction between Lorelai and Finn with growing amusement. Logan decided it was enough and served everybody their food.

Of course Finn couldn't help himself and had to make a remark considering Logan's behavior.

"Rory Gilmore, I thought I told you to give him back his balls!"

Rory almost chocked in her coffee but recovered quickly.

"I did! Right after he came by my suite to congratulate me on my prank."

"Then why is he serving us breakfast. Logan is not the serving type." Suddenly a thought struck him and he added; "Oh no, you gave him Colin's balls instead, didn't you. That's the only thing that could explain his erratic behavior."

This got him a punch on his arm from Colin. The rest just laughed and started their breakfast. Rory looked at Logan, who was sitting beside her and told him her eggs were delicious.

"I have to agree with my daughter. You're a really good cook."

The rest also agreed.

* * *

After breakfast Colin and Finn insisted on cleaning up so the girls could get ready. They already discussed their plans with the boys and as expected Logan adjusted without a problem. Of course they only told the boys they were going shopping, Logan couldn't find out what they were shopping for. Not yet anyway.

Before Lorelai walked upstairs Logan asked her if he could talk to her for a minute. After they both sat down on the couch Logan asked Lorelai if he could stay at the house for the rest of the day, he wanted to cook Rory dinner.

"Of course you can. I'm spending the night at Luke's so I'm having dinner there too. Just promise you won't burn down my house and I'm fine with it."

"I promise." Logan put his hand on his heart for emphasis.

"Now I have a question of my own. How did things go with Marty? Did you get him to leave Rory alone?"

Logan told her everything about the night before.

"Wow, it sounds a bit harsh, but I can understand where you're coming from. I wanted to kill him after she told me about their encounter. And I agree with you on the fact that it would be better if he just stays out of her life for now. He needs to get over her first. Are you going to tell her?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yes, if I don't come clean about her with it now, it will definitely come back to bite me in the ass."

"Good, that's exactly the answer I wanted to hear. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get ready for some major shopping."

After Rory was showered and dressed she went downstairs. Without saying a word Logan took her hand a guided her outside. They sat down on the stairs of the porch and were quiet for a while.

Finally Logan looked at Rory and took her hand in his.

"Rory, I have to tell you something. It's kind of important so please let me say this without interrupting me."

Rory remembered the time she said the same words and smiled. "Oh no, you slept with a married man also, didn't you?" she joked.

Logan couldn't help but smile. Once he remembered what he wanted to tell her he turned serious again. Rory saw this and quickly said; "I'm sorry, please continue."

Logan took a deep breath. "Rory, last night the guys and I talked to Marty and well…"

"Please stop, Logan." Rory interrupted him. "I knew you would go to him, I would have done the same thing. I also realize you probably were a bit ruthless because you were angry. All I want to know is if you hit him."

"No, I never laid a hand on him. He is still in one piece without bruises or anything."

"Good, that's all I need to know. I was angry too, Logan, but let's just leave that behind us. Everything will solve itself, all it takes is time."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and kissed him. "No, thank you. Thank you for looking out for me. It means a lot."

"Well, like I told Finn yesterday; nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it."

After this Rory kissed him again and hugged him to hide the tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Next stop, Buckland Hills Mall." Lorelai announced to the girls. "Ready to put an immense dent in my parents' bank account? she smirked.

"Of course we are." Stephanie cheered. Rory just nodded her head, she still felt a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Lorelai was determined to find a parking spot near the entrance so she had circled it a couple of time before she saw a car leaving. As soon as there was enough space for her to put her car in place she pulled up and parked it with the skills of a professional stunt driver.

"I think those people were waiting for this spot, mom." Rory informed her mother while pointing to a white Benz. The driver was obviously yelling at her.

"Well, than they should have reacted faster. All is fair in love and war." Lorelai stuck her tongue out to the, now very red, driver. Once the man finally realized she wasn't going anywhere, he drove off.

"I didn't know this was war."

"Finding a good parking spot at a mall, any mall, always is. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Yes, you taught me that when stranded on a deserted island, coffee is all I need to survive."

"Oh well, at least you remembered the most important one."

Lorelai hooked her arms with both girls and headed towards the entrance.

"So mom, what store is first on your list?"

"You're the list making one of us, remember? But I do have a certain order in my head. I want to start at CVS…"

"To cover the basics." Stephanie provided.

"Indeed, then I want to visit the Body Shop."

"For the special products. Logan is very selective when it comes to his face and hair."

"It shows. Then we'll visit bots Victoria Secrets Beauty as the regular Victoria Secrets store."

"For some nice little extra's to make him smell extra good and of course the other store will provide you with a sexy little slip for when you decide to take things further."

"Which won't be until you're ready for it, doll. And finally we'll visit JCPenney."

"To get some towels and stuff. Your mom and I found this awesome rack with four baskets to put everything in; it will fit perfectly in your bathroom."

"When did you find this and I thought a kit like this consisted out of a 'box or bag', not four baskets. And isn't this a bit much, we've only been dating for a week now. Isn't this too much too fast?" Rory was filled with doubts and insecurities.

Lorelai put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Don't worry hon, we've already established that he isn't the type to push girls and I'm sure he wants to wait too, it will make the event even more special when the time is there."

"Event, mom?"

"Work with me, will you."

Stephanie walked up to Rory's other side and put her arm around her waist. "Well, from what I've heard having sex with Logan actually is an event." she smirked. "Now, let's just go shopping and get your guy some nice things."

"Okay." Rory smiled and decided to just have fun. She would try to go with the flow and see where she would end up. Overanalyzing things would only give her unnecessary headaches. "Now, when did you two go over our shopping list?"

"Oh, we hit the internet while you and Logo were smooching on the porch."

"We weren't smooching mom and please don't call him Logo, it's weird."

"Spoil my fun, why don't you!" Her pout immediately disappeared when they reached CVS.

"Ooh, let the shopping begin!" she announced in a 'let's get ready to rumble' way.

They went straight to the personal care isle. Rory had no idea what to get so she just left it up to her mom and Steph.

"So Steph, ever been in the boy's bathroom?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Yes, several times. So yes; I know what Logan uses."

"Well, let's start with his oral care."

"Okay, he has an electric toothbrush and uses Sensodyne with it."

"Great, it helps to have a source like you."

With any other girl Rory would have been suspicious, but she knew all about Steph's history with the guys. The four of them grew up together so it was only normal that she knew so much about Logan. She knew all three boys saw Steph as a sister and it also went the other way around.

"Deodorant Steph?"

"Axe Voodoo."

"Shampoo?"

"Dove, the intense moister one. Same conditioner too."

Lorelai looked at Steph with a raised eyebrow. "Does he know that's for women?"

"Yes, but men don't have really good hair products, so he uses Dove. And the scent is pretty natural so he never smells like a girl."

"Huh, smart thinking."

"Exactly. Where did Rory go?"

"Rory just went to get her boyfriend some shaving products." Rory said as she walked up behind Steph. "I got him the Gillette M3 Power razor with some extra cartridges and the shaving gel that comes with it."

Both Lorelai and Steph looked at her and smiled a knowing smile.

"What? I just figured it would be nice to actually have some input on this. Now, let's move on, we've got more shopping to do."

Ten minutes later they were standing at the cash register with a basket full of health products. It had taken them a while to figure out what kind of soap to get him. Steph had no idea about that one. Eventually they had settled on Nivea for Men because Rory liked the way it smelled.

"Overnight kit, huh?" the lady behind the register asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rory answered.

"It's very nice of your mom to come with you. Most moms don't even want to know if their girls are having boys over."

"Well, I trust my baby girl. And at least this way I can be sure she'll get the good stuff."

"Wish I had a mom like you." the lady smiled. "That'll be 156.01, please."

Rory looked from the stuff in the bag to the sum on the display.

"How can this be that much?" she asked her mother.

"Because the toothbrush alone was 89-." Lorelai answered as she took back the credit card.

At 4:30 pm they were finally done. They decided to head back to Yale so they could help Rory with unpacking everything and put it in place.

They had already put all the bags in the car. A salesclerk at JCPenney was kind enough to carry the rack with baskets to the jeep. When Lorelai wanted to tip him he refused, he'd rather have Steph's number. So Steph, being the kind person she is, gave him Finn's number. This way she didn't have to go on a pity date with the guy and still get a laugh out of it.

Once they were on their way Steph called Finn to ask him if he and Colin could help them with the bags and stuff.

"Stephanie, darling." Finn answered the phone.

"Finn, sweetheart. I need a favor. Actually, Rory, Lorelai and I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"Are you at Yale?"

"Yes, Logan wanted to have the place to himself to set everything up for tonight, so Colin and I left a couple of minutes after you."

"Great. See, we went shopping to get Logan some things he might need after spending the night at Rory's."

"You got him an overnight kit."

"Yes."

"And you ladies went a bit overboard so now you need me and Colin to help you carry everything inside, right?"

"Exactly."

"Are you on your way back yet?"

"Yes, we'll be at Branford in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, we'll be there."

"You're the best, Finney."

"I know, Stephie."

* * *

"Hey Luke." Logan greeted as he walked into the diner.

"Hey Logan, coffee?"

"No thanks, I'll have a coke please." he answered as he sat down at the counter.

"Coming right up."

After Luke gave him his drink Logan looked up at the man, feeling a bit insecure.

"Let me guess, you need a favor." Luke stated dryly.

"As a matter of fact I do. See, I want to cook Rory dinner tonight and I've already cleared it with Lorelai…"

"But…"

"But she doesn't have any good pots or pans. They're all very small. Too small."

Luke started laughing. He had the same problem the first time he wanted to cook at Lorelai's place. That's why he always brought his own stuff.

"Yeah, they're what you might call; 'kitchen- disabled'. What are you planning to cook Rory?"

"Steak with white mushroom sauce, sweet potatoes and baby corn. I know she isn't a big fan of greens, so I left those out. Eventually I'll ease her into it so she might come to love vegetables. But for now I'll play it save."

"That's very wise of you. I chose the same tactics with Lorelai. Last week I actually got her to eat cauliflower."

"Ah, so she still ate vegetables, only they weren't green. Clever."

"Thanks. Anyway, give me a sec and then I'll get you everything you need."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, just do me favor. Let her help you. She'll love it and it can be very romantic."

"I promise."

Logan left the diner with a crate full of cooking gear and a big smile on his face. The fact that Luke helped him out was a good sign. He wanted the guy to like because he knew how much Luke meant to Rory.

* * *

"A little to the right please." Steph told Finn and Colin, who were moving the basket tower.

"Listen Steph, it was a little to the right just 30 seconds ago. Why didn't you put this thing in the right place before filling it up?" Collin asked, sounding a bit aggravated.

"Because they're girls, mate. Now that his robe is hanging next to Rory's they finally have a complete picture." Finn answered.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder about you Finn."

"That's it, perfect." Steph told them.

The two boys walked up beside her to see the result. Colin slapped himself on the forehead and muttered some inaudible things under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Rory asked as she walked into the bathroom. "Oh Steph, it looks perfect."

After taking another look she added; "Wait, isn't that where it stood to begin with?"

"Exactly!" Colin exclaimed. With both hands in the air he walked to the common room. "Girls are impossible!"

Finn just shrugged and followed his friends. He almost bumped into Lorelai who was about to walk in.

Rory put her arms around her mom and her friend and hugged them.

"Thank you both. You're the best!"

"You're welcome." They chorused and hugged her back.

After that they joined the boys in the common room.

"You boys want something to drink?"

"No, they don't." Steph cut in. "You two need to get back to your men and the three of us have some things to go over."

She pushed Finn and Colin trough the door and turned to face Rory and Lorelai. "Thanks for this weekend. I had a great time."

"So did we. We should do it again sometime. Sometime soon." Lorelai said before giving Steph a hug. She liked the girl.

"Want to have lunch with us tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Logan, Finn, Colin and I have lunch together almost every day."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come with Finn; we have a class together before lunch."

The girls hugged and after saying goodbye to the boys they left.

Lorelai put an arm around her daughter. "Ready to get back to our men?"

"Sure am."

* * *

When Rory walked trough the front door of her house she was greeted warmly by Logan. After he kissed her he helped her out of her coat and escorted her to the kitchen.

She could see candles everywhere. The kitchen table was set with a deep red table cloth. Two long candles graced the centre and a single red rose was placed on one of the plates. She assumed it was where Logan wanted her to sit. After she looked around the kitchen she realized something was missing.

"Logan, where's the food?"

"Right over there." he said as he pointed to the groceries on the counter.

"It isn't cooked yet."

"Wow, your observing skills never seize to amaze me, Ace. I was waiting for you so we can cook together."

Rory eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something. She immediately closed it because she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry," Logan started "I know you can't cook. But I'll teach you."

He had already prepared everything so they could start the cooking right away.

Rory turned out to have a talent for cooking. She did everything Logan told her to do and she did it right. She was stirring the sauce when Logan walked up behind her. He covered the hand she was stirring with with his own hand.

"If you do it like this," he said as he changed the movement of their hands "you'll get rid of all the chunks."

Rory leaned a bit more into his body and smiled. "You're very good at this." she said in a soft tone.

"At what, keeping you from falling?" Logan smirked. "I just like to be close to you." He whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss in the curve of her neck. A small moan escaped Rory's lips and Logan smiled. He turned off the stove and took a small step back. As soon as Rory felt his body move away she wanted to tell him to get back. Of course, she didn't.

"Dinner is ready, Ace."

"Good, I'm starving."

* * *

It was past 10 pm when they finally arrived at Rory's suite.

"So, want to see what I bought at the mall today?" Rory asked as she closed the door behind him. She was a bit nervous about his reaction and wanted to get it over with.

"Sure."

Rory took his hand and led him through her bedroom to the bathroom.

"This is for you." she said a bit shy as she opened the door.

Logan walked in and saw a blue velour robe hanging next to Rory's robe. There was a rack with four wicker baskets in it. The first one was filled with all sorts of body products. The second one contained two gift boxes from Victoria's secrets Beauty. In the third one he found a dozen of silk boxers and all sorts of socks. The fourth basket was filled with towels; Egyptian cotton towels of different sizes to be exact.

He looked at the shelve next to the mirror and found a toothbrush and toothpaste next to Rory's. There were also several shaving products on it.

He turned to thank Rory but she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He found her sitting on the sofa in the common room. She looked miles away and he knew she had been nervous. After all, this was a rather big thing.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you, Rory. This is very sweet of you. Does this mean you want me to stay over on a regular base?"

"Yes, I like to fall asleep in your arms and wake up beside you."

"Good, so do I. And about the whole sex issue, don't worry; we're both not ready for it."

Rory looked at him in disbelieve. "You do realize that you have been ready since you were like twelve, right?"

"Actually, I was fifteen. And I didn't mean it like that. We're not ready yet to take this relationship to that level. Things are going fast as it is and if we have sex it might ruin everything. We still have so much to learn about each other. Don't forget, this whole relationship-thing is new to me, Ace. If we sleep together, and I mean Really sleep together, it won't be just sex."

"Then what would it be?"

"We would be making love. With the girls before you I was in it with my body, but when we take that step I will be in it with my body, my heart and my soul. You deserve nothing less."

Rory kissed him fiercely until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Thank you, Logan." Rory said as she pushed him down and crawled into his arms.

They both fell into a peaceful slumber. That's how Paris and Doyle found them later that night.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it took me a while. I'm turning 21 this Saturday so I had a lot of things to arrange for my big party. And on top of that I have to write two papers! I'll try to update within a week.

As always; RR is greatly appreciated.


	8. Good Hunting

A/N: First of all I'd like to apologize to mairay for not giving her the credit she deserved for her wonderful suggestion after chapter 6. I've used it in my last chapter. So mairay; thank you very very much. You're great!

Second of all I'd like to apologize to all of you for updating this late. I know, I'm horrible. I do, however, have a good explanation; my mom is moving and I had to help, I'm still helping. So between school and helping my mom I hardly have time to sleep. But, this is no excuse so I'm REALLY sorry! Forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence.

As Always… I own nothing related to the Gilmore Girls whatsoever.

R&R is greatly appreciated.

To all those who read my fic.. I love you guys!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Good Hunting**

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third! What is HE doing on our couch!" Paris exclaimed in disgust while pointing at Logan.

"Huh? What? Paris? Doyle! Why are you yelling?" Rory asked confused. She tried to understand what was going on but sleep was still clouding her mind.

"I think she doesn't want me on your couch, Ace." Logan answered as he started to sit up straight.

"You're damn right I don't want you here. Now get out! I can't sleep while knowing you're on the couch on the other side of my bedroom wall."

Rory finally comprehended what was going on and looked at Paris.

"You expect me to sleep with the knowledge that Doyle, my editor, sleeps only a few feet away from me. Don't you? Well," Rory added as she got up and took Logan with her "than you'll just have to accept the fact that my boyfriend is sleeping here too."

Right before she entered her room he turned to Paris. "And about that whole couch thing. We'll try not to fall asleep on it again; we'll just go to my room when we get tired. Okay?"

"Thank you." Paris answered rather sarcastically and pulled Doyle into her bedroom.

"Ooh, beware of the wrath of Paris." Logan shivered.

"Don't worry honey, I'll protect you." Rory cooed. "Now please get undressed so we can go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

Logan stripped down to his boxers and crawled in the bed next to Rory. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered a soft "Good night" in her ear before falling asleep again. Rory didn't respond; she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Rory opened her eyes the next morning she saw a huge bouquet of red and white roses in front of her window. She smiled, thinking they came from Logan, but at that moment she felt him stir behind her. She stepped out of her bed and walked to the roses. There was an envelope attached to the only yellow rose in the bouquet. Inside the envelope was a letter that said;

_Good morning loves, _

_We, and by 'we' I naturally mean the LDB, have taken it upon _

_ourselves to arrange a little surprise for you two lovebirds. _

_Now, of course, in true LDB style, you will have to work _

_for this surprise. Fortunately we have the upcoming three days_

_off because of al the professors meetings. The first task is in this envelope._

_There is some coffee on the dresser and we've also brought you some _

_chocolate éclairs. Yes, Rory, we are aware of your weird_

_eating habits, but we'll discuss those some other time._

_Happy hunting loves._

_Yours truly,_

_The LDB._

Rory got a second piece of paper out of the envelope, it was light yellow and burned around the edges to make it look old. It contained an old poem of Edgar Allen Poe.

**A VALENTINE**

**  
_by Edgar Allan Poe  
(1846)_**

**  
For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes,  
Brightly expressive as the twins of Leda,  
Shall find her own sweet name, that nestling lies  
Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader.  
Search narrowly the lines!- they hold a treasure  
Divine- a talisman- an amulet  
That must be worn at heart. Search well the measure-  
The words- the syllables! Do not forget  
The trivialest point, or you may lose your labor  
And yet there is in this no Gordian knot  
Which one might not undo without a sabre,  
If one could merely comprehend the plot.  
Enwritten upon the leaf where now are peering  
Eyes scintillating soul, there lie perdus  
Three eloquent words oft uttered in the hearing  
Of poets, by poets- as the name is a poet's, too,  
Its letters, although naturally lying  
Like the knight Pinto- Mendez Ferdinando-  
Still form a synonym for Truth- Cease trying!  
You will not read the riddle, though you do the best you can do.**

**To translate the address, read the first letter of the first line in connection with the second letter of the second line, the third letter of the third line, the fourth of the fourth, and so on to the end. The name will thus appear.**

Logan startled Rory by putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and murmured a soft "Good morning" before looking at the bouquet and letter. Without saying a word he walked over to the dresser and got them both a cup of coffee. As he handed Rory her cup he said; "With compliments from the LDB, I assume?"

"Yes" Rory answered "why aren't you surprised?"

"Because it was to be expected. The LDB always comes up with something for new couples. So, what is our first task?"

"To solve 'A Valentine' from Edgar Allen Poe. But I already know the answer; I have his complete works."

"Wait, answer to what?"

"The riddle, you know; the name of the sender of the poem."

"Oh right, I think I've read it at Andover, it had something to do with a sergeant, right?"

"Yes, the answer is Frances Sargent Osgood. But what is the next step?"

"Well, it obviously has something to do with this name. Why don't you go take a shower while I think about it and after you're done I'll grab a quick shower."

"Don't you need some clean clothes?"

"Yes, they've also thought about that, see?" Logan answered while pointing at a bag next to the dresser."

"Oh, okay. Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Take all the time you need, Ace."

While Rory was in the shower Logan read the letters from his friends. He knew how they thought, but he had no idea what the next step was. Normally they didn't work with ancient poems and things like that. They probably threw it in the mix for Rory, with her being a bookworm and all. Finding the solution to this one would definitely be up to her. Logan didn't mind, he was actually thrilled that his friend took her interests into consideration and he looked forward to seeing her 'in action'.

When Rory got out of the shower she was still thinking about the task at hand. She was near the solution, she just couldn't reach it. She let out a frustrating sigh as she walked into her room. She absent-mindedly told Logan he could use the shower and sat down behind her laptop. She googled the name Frances Sargent Osgood but nothing useful came up. Then she thought of something else… "Aha!"

As soon as Logan walked out of the bathroom and looked at Rory he knew she found the solution.

"Spill, Ace."

"We have to go to the astrophysics building."

"And why is that?" Logan trusted her judgment, but he knew she was dying to tell him the details.

"Well, after some thinking I googled the initials fso. FSO means, among other things, 'Free Space Optics'. I won't go into boring details, but it has something to do with communication between telescopes. Well, at Yale you can find telescopes at the astrolab, so I think we can find our next task there. You agree?"

"Of course I do. Let's go then."

"Right behind you, handsome."

* * *

"Astrodon, astrodon, here T-Rex. The chickens just flew the nest and are heading towards the cosmos. How are the preps coming? Over."

"Finn, you moron, nothing you just said makes any sense. What is with the dino names?"

"Copy."

"Copy what, Finn." Colin asked annoyed, he hated the whole walkie talkie thing. He wanted to use their cell phones, but Finn had insisted on doing it his way.

"I copy that you are annoyed, Colin. I just want to make it more secret ops- like. And I happen to like dinosaurs. Over."

"Whatever, the preparations are right on schedule. Just make sure they don't spot you."

"Copy."

"Oh, and Finn…?"

"Yes?"

"CHIKENS DON'T FLY!"

"Copy that, astrodon. T-Rex out."

* * *

"Logan, this place is huge, how do we know which room is the right one?"

At that moment Logan spotted a bright yellow star on one of the doors. He smirked and pointed to the door. Rory squealed with excitement. She knew it was very uncharacteristic for her, but she had never done anything like this and she was really enjoying herself. She liked not knowing what was coming; it was fun and exciting.

The star on the door read; 'Reach for the stars.'

When they got in Rory was in awe about the big amount of telescopes in the room. The ceiling was made of glass and could be opened. There were telescopes in different sizes and shapes. There also was a sweet scent in the room, but she just couldn't place it. She turned to look at Logan and saw he was staring at her.

"What?" she said a bit uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful." Logan replied as he walked up to her.

"Thank you." Rory whispered.

Logan loved the blush on her cheeks. She was completely unaware of her beauty, which was a good thing in his eyes. Arrogance wouldn't look good on her. He leaned down to kiss her. He knew he would never get used to the effect her kisses had on him. The intensity and intimacy caught him by surprise every time.

Rory broke the kiss first and smiled at him.

"Ready to search for our next clue?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I think this one contains several pointers."

"And why is that, Ace?"

"Because of this strategically places pen and paper. They wouldn't have put it here if they didn't think we would need to write things down."

"Very clever, but how do you know they've put it in here. A student could have forgotten it last Friday."

"True, but I bet not every student has stationary with a LDB letter-head."

Logan smiled and acknowledged that she was right.

"Well then, Ace. Let's go look for clues. Where do you want to start?"

"Ehm, on the blackboard?" she said as she opened it.

There was a message from the LDB on it; 'Did you really think we would make things this easy?'

They both laughed and started searching trough the entire classroom. After ten minutes of looking under the chairs and examining each piece of paper, Logan decided to look trough one of the telescopes. He was getting bored. When he looked trough the one right next to him he saw it was directed at one of the colleges. Better yet, it was directed at one of the numbers that indicated which rooms were in that hall. It showed the number 8. He looked through the next telescope and that one was also pointed at a college, the same college. Only this one showed number 19. He told Rory about his discovery and they both looked trough each telescope and wrote down all the numbers. Once they were done they put together their pieces of paper and wrote all the numbers in sequential order.

"Let's see," Logan began "we have two 8's, a 15, two 19's, two 29's, a 67 and an 82. Any idea what this could mean? Rory?"

But Rory wasn't really listening. The numbers looked somehow familiar to her. She had the feeling her mom would be able to help her, but she wanted to give it a try herself, first.

Logan also looked at the numbers, but had absolutely no idea.

"Look, Ace. We really have to think like them, nothing is too far fetched. The more illogical, the better. After we found the right sequence of these numbers, we're still not there."

"Wow, ever thought about being a motivational speaker? That is some pep talk. Any idea what we could be looking for?"

"I didn't mean to bring you down, sorry. And I have no clue. But there is one thing I do know, this is engineered on base of your interests. So let's just go over your hobbies. You like reading, studying, hanging out with your family and friends and me of course."

"Of course, but I have other interests you know? Like movies for instants."

"Any idea how these numbers can relate to one of the afore mentioned interests?"

"No, but you know what stands out when you look at these numbers? The double 19. what if we are looking for dates?"

"Well, we can give it a try. Let's write down the possibilities."

"Okay, well, the months must be August, the rest of the numbers can't indicate a month. You agree?"

"I agree."

"Okay, this is what I have…

August 15, 1929, 1967, 1982

August 29, 1915, 1929, 1967, 1982."

"Still doesn't ring a bell, Ace."

"Wait, August 29, 1915 and August 29, 1982. If those are the dates of birth and death, the person would have been 67 years old. Right?"

"Right, but we still don't know who it is."

"Of course we do; it's Ingrid Bergman. You know, of 'Anastasia', 'Joan of Arc', 'Casablanca' and many more classics."

"Okay, but are you sure this is what they mean?"

"Remember the sign on the door? Well, the stars in the sky aren't the only stars we know. I'm sure this is what they mean. But what now?"

"I don't know. Can you point out some facts about her?"

"Let's see. She was borne in Sweden. She died of cancer. She was married three times. To Petter Lindstrom, Roberto Rossellini and Lars Schm… Wait a second, Rossellini… the perfume scent in here… Isabella Rossellini, her daughter. I think we need to go to a perfume store."

"But which one?"

"The most obvious one; Perfume Plus."

"Great job, Ace."

Rory blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Lead the way, Sherlock." Logan smirked.

"What happened to 'Ace'?"

"Nothing, but for the duration of this little 'clue- hunt' of ours 'Sherlock' seems more appropriate."

Rory smiled at him. "Sherlock it is."

* * *

"Pachycephalosaurus, pachycephalosaurus, here scipionyx. The dodo's are still on the right track. Over." Finn stage whispered as soon as Logan and Rory left the building.

"Pakyse..what! Finn, if you insist on using code-names, please stick with one per person and PLEASE make sure we can all pronounce them."

"Copy. Aren't you forgetting something, astrodon? Over."

"Right. Copy. Keep me posted, okay? Over."

"Copy. T-Rex out."

* * *

"Oh no, it's closed!" Rory cried out when she saw the sign on the door of the perfume store that said that they were closed for renovation. "I guess I was wrong after all."

"Maybe not." Logan said as he pointed at the costume store next to Perfume Plus.

"Maybe we're exactly where they want us to be." When he saw the skeptical look on Rory's face he added; "Far fetched, remember? And we're going to need clothes for the party, right? Besides, it never hurts to try."

Rory conceded and took his hand in hers. "You're right."

The bell above the door rang when they walked in.

There were costumes everywhere; some off them were still sealed and laid on the floor, there were even costumes hanging from the ceiling. Logan assumed that there were dressing rooms in the back, but he couldn't look that far. The first task at hand would be finding the desk clerk.

"Think there's a desk in this jungle of costumes, Sherlock?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Watson. I forgot my bloody magnifying glass." she said in her best british accent.

"Well, let's just follow our noses then." Logan said as he started walking to the right side of the store. After about twenty steps they reached a death end.

"You're turn, Sherlock."

"Watson, good man, let's take a left here and see if we can find the back of this establishment. I bet that that is where we'll find our objective."

"You take the lead then."

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for, the desk, and desk clerk of course, were right next to the dressing rooms. They both found this very odd, but didn't mention it.

"Hi, I'm Logan Hun.."

"Huntzberger." the clerk finished for him. "And then you must be Rory Gilmore, right?"

"Right."

Rory looked at Logan. "Well, at least we know we're in the right place. Good thinking."

"Thank you very much."

"Anyway," the clerk intervened "my name is Jonathan and I was asked to give you some clothes. They're already paid for; you just have to put them on. Logan, your suit is behind curtain number one. Rory, yours is behind curtain number three. If you need any help, just let me know."

"We'll be fine, thank you very much." Logan told the guy before stepping into the small space to get dressed.

* * *

"Astrodon! Houston we have a problem. They're already getting dressed. Over."

"Copy. They're better than we thought and way ahead on schedule. We have to delay them. Over."

"Copy, astrodon. I have an idea! T-Rex out."

* * *

Rory stepped out from behind the curtain and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't noticed Logan, who was standing by the desk.

She was wearing an old fashioned 19th century dress made of soft pink satin, the skirt had three layers; the longest one was made of white satin and had white lace on the bottom. The second layer was also white satin but had pink lace on the bottom. The third layer was placed diagonal upon the second and was soft pink. There was a bow on her back, right above her butt. Her behind seemed bigger because of the under slip she was wearing; Rory felt like somebody was going to hop on any moment and screen 'Yi-Hah!'. The top of the dress was off- shoulders and was detailed with the same white satin that was used for her skirt. The shoes that came with the dress were the same color pink as her dress. The ensemble was completed with a modest gold necklace and matching earrings. She didn't have a real purse but a wrist bag. She loved the dress and felt like she was Scarlet O'Hara. Minus the ignorance, of course.

Logan had been admiring her the entire time she had been watching herself. She looked breath taking. Her hair was up in an elegant twist and complimented her graceful neck.

"Wow, Rory, you look absolutely amazing."

Rory turned around and smiled at him. He looked quite stunning himself. He was wearing black trousers with a white shirt. On top of that was a black tail coat, a white bow tie and black vest. His shoes were also black but the gloves he was wearing were white.

"Thank you, Logan. You look very handsome yourself. Like a real gentleman."

"Yes, it's amazing what a costume can do for you." he smirked.

Logan offered Rory his arm and they were ready to go.

"Just one moment, please." Jonathan said as they started to walk towards the door. "I was asked to give you this." He gave them a receipt for their clothes and walked back to his desk.

Once they were outside Rory took the receipt from Logan and studied it. They knew their next clue had to be on it.

After a couple of minutes Rory gave the receipt back to Logan, she had no idea.

Logan read it thoroughly and smiled. He knew where they had to go. He also knew there was no way Rory could have figured it out. He and Finn had used the 'receipt-clue' once before in their freshman year.

Rory looked at his smile knowingly. "So Watson, what is our next destination?"

"The CCSU library."

"Really? And how did you figure this one out?"

"Because Finn and I have used it before. Want to know the clue?"

"Of course I do." Rory smiled.

"Okay, see the capitals in the product description?" he pointed out the letters 'C C S U'.

"CCSU, right. Central Connecticut State University. But what part points out the library?"

"Well, this is the part I already knew. See the amount?"

" 39,428.138 that can't be right. Right?"

"Right. You have to see it as a direction to a book. The sequence is 1, 1, 1, 2, and 3. So it's floor 3, bookcase 9, shelve 4, book 28 and page 138."

"Wow, very clever. So, on to CCSU it is. Lead the way my best man."

* * *

"Astrodon, here T-Rex. Our targets are on their way again. Looks like the male-person remembered the 'receipt- clue'. Over."

"Copy that, T-rex. Let me know when they leave the university so I can activate the decoy. Over."

"Copy. Have to hurry before I loose them. T-Rex out."

* * *

Rory looked over at Logan, who was driving again. Rory's dress didn't allow her to drive, it was too big.

"Think Finn will keep following us all day?"

"Yes I do. I think Colin made him keep tabs on us so he can report our progress."

"Poor Finn, he must be bored out of his brains."

"Want to relieve him from his duty?"

"You want to ditch him?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Impress me."

"Don't I do that every second we spend together?"

"No, not really, but now is your chance."

"Ouch! That hurts, Ace."

"You'll get over it. Now, let's get rid of that Finn on our tail."

Logan wasn't really sure what to do. He wanted to impress Rory, but he didn't know how to lose Finn. Just as he was about to admit it to Rory he saw a truck on the second lane in front of him. He saw a maneuver in a movie once that involved a truck on the middle lane. He knew it would be tricky, but he also knew he could do it without putting them in danger. He accelerated and drove up to the left side of the truck. When he saw Finn accelerating too he quickly got in front of it. As soon as there was enough space between the truck and them he moved to the right lane and decelerated enough to take the upcoming exit. They where almost off the exit when they saw Finn's car popping up in front of the truck, they could both imagine the look on his face.

Neither of them could stop laughing.

* * *

"Astrodon, here T-Rex. I eh…. Lost eh…. I lost them on the freeway. Over."

"You WHAT!"

"I lost them; they must have been on to me because Logan made some very slick moves before going off the exit. Now what? Over."

"I'll think of something, don't worry about it. Just come over here so you can help us finish the preparations. Over."

"Copy Astrodon. See you in a few. T-Rex out."

* * *

It took Rory and Logan several minutes to stop laughing. When they finally did they both had tear stains on their cheeks and laughing cramps.

"Very nicely done, Logan. I am more than impressed." Rory complimented Logan.

"Why thank you, Ace. You're too kind."

They were approaching the university and Rory was starting to get nervous. She had to go to a library in the middle of the campus dressed like a 19th century lady from the Midwest. She never liked to be the centre of the attention and she still didn't. She turned to Logan.

"Is public humiliation part of this particular tradition?"

"No, it's just a bonus."

"Oh. So, what do you think they'll do now that we lost our stalker?"

"Colin will think of something."

"Like what? Something like getting us a new tail or something more radical like a big scaled amb…"

She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Before answering she saw it was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's u…."

"Rory! Rory!"

"Mom, what's wrong!"

"Rory, you have to get over here right away."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the mini-cliff, my sweetheart () thought it would be a good idea. I promise some major fluff in the next chapter.

I got the poem from: bau2.uibk.ac.at/sg/poe/poe.html

The dino names come from: can find Rory's costume on: come.to/costumebazaar and the description of Logan's costume on: I don't know what the Costume Bazaar looks like from the inside, so I made that part up. I also made up the location.

You can find CCSU on: will never stop loving R&R!


	9. Visiting The Hollow

A/N: Sorry for the delay… I'm a bad bad person who has no real excuse except the fact that I just didn't have any time to write. But, my mom is finally settled in; so I have good hopes for my next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Well, I own something of course, a lot actually. But I own nothing related to the Gilmore Girls, except for their DVD's and some posters and pics, but that's it. Ow, and my sister got me a keychain, but that's definitely it. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Visiting The Hollow.**

"Mom, slow down, tell me what's happening."

"Rory, help, the dog is having kittens!"

"Oh my G…. What!"

"I mean, Babette's cat is having puppies… kittens. And ehm, they ehm… never mind. So want to come over for a while?"

Rory raised one eyebrow and looked at her phone for a few seconds.

"Did you stop taking your meds again?"

"Nope, just doing some people a favor. Colin asked me to lure you and Logan here before you go to the Mark Twain House. You're ahead on schedule and I was asked to buy them more time. Too bad I'm not better at coming up with fake emergencies."

Rory could hear a smile trough her mom's voice. She covered the phone with her hand and told Logan to turn around and head to Stars Hollow.

"Why, we don't even know our next clue yet."

"No, but we already know our final destination; the Mark Twain House. My mom just told me. And now we need to go visit my mom because we're ahead on schedule."

"Okay, tell her we're on our way."

"Hey mom, we'll be there in about 45 minutes, okay?"

"Okay hon."

"Oh and mom? Promise me one thing, please."

"Anything."

"Please don't make fun of our outfits; we didn't pick them."

"Now, you know that when you want to make me promise something like that and you mention an outfit, I can't promise anything. I'll be waiting, with a camera. Bye." And with that Lorelai hung up.

Rory slouched back in her chair and put her hand over her eyes. "This is going to be bad." she murmured to herself.

"What was that, Ace?" Logan asked as he turned on to the freeway.

"Nothing, just be prepared to be made fun of, badly."

* * *

"Finn, there you are! What took you so long? Steph was ready to send out a search party."

"Ah, you guys were worried? That's just so sweet you guys. Come here and give me hug and kisses." Finn slightly slurred as he grabbed Colin and Stephanie to embrace them.

Colin got loose from Finn and looked at him. "Let me guess, you passed a liquor store on your way here?"

"Yes I did. And before you give me any hassle about that DUI crap. The store is about ten minutes away from here so I left my car there and walked here."

Colin padded him on top of his head and kissed him on his forehead. "Good boy. I'll send two of the guys to pick up your car. Now tell me, what did you get us?"

"Ooh, there must be tequila, right!" Steph chipped in.

"But of course there is tequila, you silly girl. And Guinness of course."

"Of course." Colin stated. "Let's just try not to get hammered before Logan and Rory arrive, okay."

"Okay, we'll try." Finn and Steph chorused.

* * *

When Rory and Logan arrived at the Gilmore residence in Stars Hollow they were blinded by bright white flashes that were coming from the people on the lawn.

Once Rory could see clearly again he saw Miss Patty, Babette, Michel, Sookie and Jackson and Kirk and Lulu standing in front of the house. They were all holding cameras. And in front of the group of insane people stood the craziest one of all, her mother, Lorelai Gilmore.

Rory turned to Logan, who was smiling.

"You think this is funny Huntzberger. Tomorrow the pictures will be in the local newspaper and I will NEVER hear the end of it."

"Relax, Ace. We're just going to stay in here until your mom comes to the car and tells us we have to get out. And then we'll tell her that we'll leave the car as soon as they put away the cameras."

Rory stared at Logan for a moment and then a smile crept onto her face. "You know what, that actually might work."

So they both sat back and waited for Lorelai to come to them.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and Logan and knew they had something up their sleeves. She knew they would want to make her and the others lose the cameras, but how? And why wouldn't they come out of that car? Then it hit her; it was exactly what she would have done.

"Luke, Luke" she stage whispered "you have to do me a favor."

"What do you want from me now?" Luke grunted.

"Fake an emergency and tell them you need their car. That way they have to get out and they don't get the chance to blackmail me into putting away my camera."

"And what am I supposed to say? Surely I can't use your brilliant 'the dog is having kittens' emergency again." Luke commented dryly.

"Well, it's not like I actually tried to make it sound real, but now you have to. Tell her you need to pick up meet for the diner because your butcher, meet delivery guy, whatever, didn't deliver today. What's the name of your butcher?"

"Gorose."

"You get your meet from someone that's called _Grosse_? She'll never buy it."

"First of all; it's called _Gorose_ because it's their family name. And second; why don't you guys just put away the cameras?"

"Because this is a perfect mocking opportunity, and no Gilmore girl ever let's a chance like this pass. Now, get going please." she said as she pushed him into the direction of the car. "Oh, and please come up with a better name for your butcher."

"The things you do for love." he mumbled under his breath without looking back at Lorelai.

"Oh no, poor Luke." Logan said as he saw the man approaching the car. "Looks like your mom made him talk to us. She probably figured us out."

"She did, she would have done the exact same thing."

Luke walked over to the passenger side and knocked on the window.

"Hey Luke." Rory said after she lowered the window. "What can we do for you?"

"I guess you know why I'm here, huh?" Luke looked extremely uncomfortable and Rory felt sorry for him.

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry Luke, but we're not coming out until she puts away the camera and tells the rest to do the same."

"I'll go tell her."

Before Luke reached her mom Rory pulled her phone out of her purse and called Lorelai.

"So, we're in an impasse, aren't we?" Lorelai said as she answered her phone.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"You need to get out and in order for you to do that; you need to get passed me and my camera. And I need to take a picture and in order for me to do that; you need to get out of the car."

"See mom, there's a flaw in your logic; we don't need to get out of the car. We can just turn around and leave. Granted, I don't feel like spending the rest of the day in the car, but if I have to I will."

"Right."

"So, how about we make a deal? Something that will get us both what we want."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't you get rid of all the cameras, except yours, and we'll pose for ONE picture, taken by you, when we get out of the car."

"Sounds reasonable, is there a limit on the amount of copies I can make?"

"As long as you make sure none of the copies end up in a magazine, a paper or in any other public works, there is no limit."

"If the other put away their cameras, can they at least stay and watch?"

"It's not like we could stop them; so yes."

"Okay, I'll get on it right away."

Lorelai turned to face the group of people behind her and told them that they could see Rory and Logan in their costumes if they put away the cameras. At first they were a bit reluctant, but when Lorelai promised they would all get a copy of her photo, they agreed.

When Rory and Logan got out of the car everybody 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed. They posed for a photo and went in the house. Rory was getting them a drink from the fridge, which was exceptional full since her mom started dating Luke, when Luke walked in with Lorelai in tow.

"You look really beautiful, Rory." Luke told her.

"Thank you, Luke." Rory said before she kissed him on his check.

"Hey!" Lorelai and Logan chorused in a playful way.

"What!" Rory exclaimed. "Can't a girl give her stepfather a kiss?"

"Of course you can." Lorelai said.

"As long as Luke is your only stepfather, it's fine by me." Logan said.

The three of them looked at Lorelai after this comment.

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll stop seeing the rest of my flock."

The four of them laughed and spend some time talking and laughing.

* * *

"Tell me something, mate. Are you over reporter-girl yet?" Finn asked Colin, who was currently hanging up the last banner. It showed a picture of Rory and Logan. It was the picture Stephanie took when they saw the two of them kissing in the park.

"For the biggest part, yes. I even have a date tonight."

"Ohh, do tell. Who is this lucky girl?"

"Celia Banks."

"Ce-li-a Banks?" Finn echoed, his voice dropping with each syllable. "As in the quaint brunette who works in the library?"

"Yes, what's wrong with her being my date?"

"Nothing, except; you don't do 'quaint' and Celia is a bad rip off from one Rory Gilmore. You really think you'll get over her by dating Celia?"

"I think it's a step in the right direction. Besides, it's all part of my plan."

"Enlighten me."

"Yes, Celia reminds me of Rory. But she isn't half the woman Rory is. It won't be long before she'll get on my nerves, I'll start to detest her and my detesting her will ultimately result in me disliking Rory because she'll remind me of Celia."

"You're a pig, Colin. A stupid pig that is. This will never work and you'll end up hurting Celia, an innocent and oblivious participant in your scam."

"Whatever. It's better than me drooling all over our best friend's girlfriend. I'm trying, okay."

"Okay, mate. I hope that it works, for your sake."

"Me too, Finn, me too. Now ready to call the lovebirds?"

"Yes, I'll ask Steph to make the call."

* * *

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.

"Hello friend of mine, ready to join us?"

"Hey Steph. Yes I am. I'll just ask Logan, hold on a sec."

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, your mom just gave me the address, so I'm ready."

"Hey Steph, we're leaving Stars Hollow in five minutes."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory and Logan said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and headed towards the Mark Twain House."

"You know," Rory said as they left the house "Steph sounded drunk."

"No surprise there, Ace. They're throwing the party so they have unlimited access to all the alcohol."

"Right."

* * *

Logan and Rory arrived at the house about an hour later and were directed to a special parking place. There they were greeted by Colin, Finn and Stephanie who gave them both a glass of champagne.

"Before we go inside I like to propose a personal toast." Finn started. He raised his glass and looked at the couple before him.

"To Logan, who finally found someone worth keeping. And to Rory, the only girl who was able to capture our buddy's heart. May the two of you have a beautiful time ahead of you, filled with joy, banters and lots of groping."

They all raised their glasses. "Here, here."

"Now," Stephanie cheered. "let the partying begin!"

"I'll drink to that." Finn said.

"You'll drink to everything, Finn." Colin stated dryly.

"And you clearly don't drink enough."

"Let's just go into the house."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said as she grabbed Logan's hand and followed Stephanie inside.

In front of the door was a big red ribbon. Stephanie handed Rory and Logan big scissors and told them to cut the ribbon to officially open the party.

"Wow," Rory whispered to Logan "I feel really important."

"You ARE really important, Rory. Never forget that." Logan whispered back.

They cut the ribbon and walked inside.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. To all of those who actually take the time to read this; you have a special place in my heart. Thank you SOOOOOO much.

As always; reviews are greatly appreciates and cherished.


	10. The party

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay, but I have a good excuse, I'm in London, Baby!**

**Chapter 10: The party**

The hall was in one word; magnificent. There were different shades of brown wood everywhere. And it just had that lovely old-fashioned feel to it. In front of them was a beautiful decorated staircase that leaded directly to the second and third floor.

Rory loved it and felt quite at home. Finn walked up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Like it, luv?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE it."

"We knew you would, that's why we picked this location. We want your first official LDB party to be perfect."

"It is, Finn. You guys are the best. Can we go see the rest now? Is there a library? I know I'm not supposed to read tonight, but I just want to see it. And can we…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, luv. Let me and Logan introduce you to everyone here first and than I'll give you a tour. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I'll even give you a half an hour in the library."

"Okay, introduce away." she said happily as she took both Logan's as Finn's arm.

* * *

After Rory was introduced to every LDB member at the party she grabbed Finn by the arm.

"Now, my aussie friend, how about that tour you promised me. I distinctly remember the promise of a half an hour in the present library."

Finn looked down into the brunettes baby blue eyes. "You're a peculiar little creature, aren't you?"

When she didn't answer him he continued; "Oh well, figure it's part of your charm. Logan would never fall for an ordinary girl."

"Trust me, Finn; there is nothing ordinary about my Ace." Logan chipped in.

"_Your_ Ace, huh? Well, do you mind if I steal _your _Ace away for a while? I promised her a grand tour."

"Sure, man, you know I trust you."

"Hello!" Rory stretched the word while waving her hands in front of the faces of the two men in front of her. "I'm standing right here and I perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Now aussie boy, show me the books!" she said as she grabbed Finn by the hand and dragged him to the hall. Before she left the room she turned to Logan. "We'll be back in one hour sweetie. Go enjoy yourself. But not to much."

Robert walked up to Logan and put a drink in his hand. "She seems like quite a hand full. Doesn't it bother you that they're wondering trough the house all by their selves?"

"No, it actually doesn't, Robert. I trust them both and I'm glad that she and my best friends get along great. Now, if you would excuse me, I'll go find my other best friend." And with that he walked off. Robert wasn't his favorite person in the world, to say the least. He didn't really trust him. But he wasn't going to let Robert ruin his evening. This was a party for him and his girlfriend and he was going to enjoy himself. _Just not to much_. He grinned when he thought of the way Rory had said it. He knew she trusted him, but she just liked teasing him with his former reputation. Logan didn't mind, he would have done the same thing.

* * *

"And that concludes the promised thirty minutes in this lovely library. Now let's go find Logan before he starts to go into withdrawal." Finn said while steering Rory out of the library.

"In other words; you're in urgent need of a drink?"

"Exactly, luv."

"Okay, let's go then, I could use a drink myself."

When they were back at the party they couldn't find Logan right away so they headed to one of the bars. Finn walked behind the bar and looked at Rory.

"So, what's your poison, luv?"

"Surprise me, but make it sweet."

"Will do."

Two minutes later Finn placed a very colorful drink in front of Rory.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"It's my famous 'yowibedint' cocktail. The ingredients are a secret that I will take with me to the grave."

"What does 'yowibedint' mean? Or is that a secret too?"

"Well, aren't you a curious little creature."

"So it's a secret?"

"No, luv. But how bad do you want to know it?"

"Honestly? Pretty bad, because if you don't tell me it will be bugging me for a very long time." Rory looked at Finn and saw a treacherous spark in his eye.

"This is gonna cost me, isn't it?"

"Rory, luv, what makes you think that? Has that boyfriend of yours told you stories about me? It's all a lie, really. I'm not a bad person, I just like to dance."

"Dance?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No."

Finn looked at Rory expectantly, he wanted to find out if she could be crazy. He was sure there was a party animal underneath all that good-girl exterior, she just needed a push. And if Finn was right, he had just given her a push. She didn't let him down.

"Okay, Finley, let's dance, I mean, one dance has never hurt anyone, right?"

"Ah, I love a woman who isn't afraid of taking chances. Let me talk to the DJ real quick and I'll be right back."

Rory just finished her drink when Finn returned. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the center of the dancefloor. Just when she was about to ask him what the catch was, 'you're the one that I want' from the grease soundtrack started to play.

"Now, luv, let's see how well you know your movies." Finn said as he began to reenact 'Danny'.

Rory knew she had no choice but to do 'Sandy', which was really hard considering she was wearing a very big dress. But she did her best. After the song had ended the crowd that had formed around them gave them a big applause. Rory took Finn's hand and took a bow with him before returning to the bar.

"Now, aussie. Why don't you make me another Yowibedint and then tell me what it means."

"Okay, you deserve it. That was quite the impression you did out there, Didn't think you could or would pull it of. My compliments to you, luv." Finn said and took a bow.

"Well, Finn, never underestimate a Gilmore Girl."

"I'll never make that mistake again, luv. Now, here is your 'YOu WIll BE Drunk In No Time'."

"To a life full of fun." Rory said while raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that." Finn responded.

"Me too." Logan chipped in.

Rory turned around to see her boyfriend standing behind her. Next to him were Colin and a girl she hadn't met before. She smiled at the girl and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Yes, I recognized you from the making out picture. I'm Celia, Colin's date."

"Well Celia, it's nice to meet you. You guys want a drink?" When they nodded yes she said to Finn; "Three more of your specialty, my Australian friend!"

Logan put his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his body. "You looked like you were having fun out there."

"I was having fun. Finn is an excellent human being to spend a lot of time with. I was thinking of seducing you to let me adopt him."

"Yes, Finn is really fun to hang out with, but there will be no adoption. However, I might be persuaded to grand you shared custody."

"I'm very good in the whole persuasion thing; I am, after all, the daughter of the queen of conning and persuasion. But… my blond hunky boyfriend, I think we should end this little bit of ours. It is demeaning to our friend Finn. And I don't want to hurt his feelings; he's way too sweet for that. And it's Finn's own choice who he wants to hang out with. He's perfectly capable of making such decisions for himself. Besides, we spend so much time together that he doesn't even have to choose. Right?" Rory finished her rambling.

Logan smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Right, Ace." Then he turned to Finn. "How many of those cocktail did she have?"

"I am not drunk!" Rory stated offended before Finn could answer the question. "I might be a little tipsy, but you of all people should know that I don't need alcohol to ramble!"

Again Logan smiled at her. "I was just kidding, Ace. I love to see you get your panties in a twist."

Then it was Rory's turn to smile. "I was kidding to, Logan. Not about what I said, but about how I said it. And then another thing…" she said as she turned away from the bar "who said I'm wearing panties, anyway?" she smirked.

Logan watched Rory walking up to Steph. He was still in shock about his girlfriend's remark. As the two girls started talking and laughing he turned his attention to Finn.

"So, did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes we did, mate. She is very endearing. I might take her up on that whole adoption thing. I've always wanted a little sister and I couldn't think of anyone better than Rory, can you?"

"Nope. I'm really glad you guys can get along; it means a lot to me. _She_ means a lot to me." Logan said as he watched Rory, who was still talking to Steph.

"I know she does, mate. Now, why don't you go and dance with that lovely girl of yours while I make us another round of yowibedint?"

"That, my friend, is a very good idea."

"I'm full of good ideas." Finn said as Logan walked away to dance with his girlfriend.

"You're full of something, that's for sure." Colin commented. He had been quiet the entire time so Finn forgot he was still at the bar.

"You're still here, mate? I thought you had wondered off with your date. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the bathroom to fix her face." Colin grunted.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood. Does it have anything to do with a certain reporter our best friend is dating?"

"No, not everything is about her. But now that you bring her up; you two seem to be getting along well."

"Yes, I mean, I already liked her because of the fact that she's sweet and can keep up with all of our banters. But I now that I've spend some time alone with her, I like her even more. As a FRIEND, that is."

"Yeah, right."

"Listen, mate, it's not my fault you've got the hots for her, so drop the attitude."

Colin looked at his shoes and sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, Finn. It's just…"

"Hard?"

"Yeah." Colin turned around to see the happy couple on the dance floor. They were dancing to 'I found love' from 'The free design'. You could see that they were completely lost in each other and oblivious to their surroundings. Logan had never looked so happy before and Colin was glad for him, but he couldn't stop the stings of jealousy every time she smiled at him, kissed him or matched his remarks with a clever comeback. Not a day went by that he didn't wish he had met her first. Of course he tried to get over her, he even made a list with all her flaws, but the only thing he could think of was the fact that she wasn't dating him.

Finn's voice broke him out his thoughts. "You have to get over it, mate. She makes him happy."

"I know, Finn, and I'm trying. God knows I'm trying."

"I know you are, mate. Have another drink and go find your date."

"You do realize that you're sending everyone to the dance floor, right? Are you going to join us?"

"Of course I am, as soon as I've landed myself a cute little redhead."

* * *

It wasn't long before Finn found himself a girl, but it took even less time for him to get bored with her. He escorted her back to her friends and went to find his own. He found his two best friends with the girls in their arms on the dance floor. Two feet away from them Steph was swaying to the beat with a guy that looked like he lived in the gym. He walked over to the bar, got some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila and walked up to his friends.

"Come with me, mates and luvs. I'm bored out of my skull and I want to play a few rounds of 'I've never..'. Who's with me?"

**A/N: To all of those who keep reading my story... I love you guys! And as always; R&R is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Secrets Unfold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all of my readers and special thanks to those who take the time to review. I love you all!

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Secrets Unfold. **

"I'll play with you." Rory responded in a cheery voice.

"Will you now, luv? Don't think my friend over here would appreciate it." Finn answered as he put an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Ew! Gross me out, why don't you!"

"Trust me, luv. It would be far from gross. Right mate?"

"Right you are, Finn." Logan chuckled.

"And how would you know?" Rory tried to cover her embarrassment by diverting the attention to Logan. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, Ace. Some not so refined girls like to kiss and tell."

"Especially when they think it would make Logan want some too." Stephanie chipped in.

"Really? Doesn't that bother you, Finn?"

"No, luv. I don't mind sharing. Besides, those girls are not known for their selectiveness, they're golddiggers."

Rory didn't like hearing about Logan's busy sexlife, fortunately for her Logan didn't like her hearing about it either. He knew that was behind him and that was where he wanted to keep it. He also didn't want her to feel any kind of pressure to sleep with him.

"Well, Finn, to get back to your proposal; I'm in for a drinking game, it's always entertaining."

"I'm in too." Steph said. "And so is Leroy." She put her arm trough his and introduced him to her friends.

"What about you two?" Finn asked Colin and Celia.

"We're in, this will be a great opportunity to get to know Colin's friends." Celia answered for the both of them.

"Great! Finn cheered. "Now, let's go find a quiet place to play.

They went upstairs and settled for one of the bedrooms. The seven of them sat down in a circle on the floor in front of the bed. Finn gave all of them a glass and filled them with tequila.

"Does everybody know the rules?" he asked as he looked around the circle. They all nodded.

"Good. Just remember, nothing but the truth, so help you God. I'll start."

He looked at his friends and the two new comers and smiled. He wanted to get all of them completely wasted, especially Logan and Colin. And Celia of course, maybe it would get his friend some much needed 'Get-over-Rory-sex'.

"Okay, I've never cheated before."

"I thought you said 'Nothing but the truth'." Logan commented.

"I've never cheated, mate. Seeing as I only had one girlfriend on whom I didn't cheat, I'm not lying. Now, drink up mate."

"Everyone, except for Celia, took the shot."

"Wow, Ace. Don't tell me my perfect and loyal girlfriend has strayed." Logan smirked.

"Just once. I kissed Jess once while I was still with Dean."

"So you're not perfect after all." Finn said, trying to sound disillusioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Finn." Rory smiled.

"Don't be, luv. Perfect is tedious."

Rory beamed a smile at him and then smiled at Logan. She remembered the night she told him about Dean and his reaction to the whole thing. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Logan whispered.

"Just for you being you." She whispered back before returning her attention to the game.

It was Steph's turn.

"I've never had an addiction." She stated.

Rory smiled and took her second shot. So did Finn.

Steph smiled, she wanted Rory to get drunk, just to see what she would be like. You're turn, babe." She smiled at Leroy.

"Well ehm, I've never… wore a skirt."

To Leroy's surprise the entire group took a shot. Rory felt that she was getting drunk, but she wouldn't give in, a Gilmore never gave up. She knew she would be really sick tomorrow, but her mom would fix that.

Next it was Celia's turn. "I've never watched porn."

Rory was relieved she didn't have to take a shot this round. The rest of them did.

"I've never been drunk before noon before." Colin smiled at Finn, who took another shot. It wasn't a big surprise that he was the only one.

"Your turn, Ace. Make it a good one." Logan smirked.

"Preferably one that will make Colin take a shot." Finn added.

"Hmm, I've never slept with anyone who was old enough to be my parent." Rory grinned.

Colin let out an embarrassed groan and took a shot. Celia looked at him with a frown on her face. "How old was she?" she asked.

"41."

"And you were?"

"17."

"Ew!" Celia shrieked "That's so gross!"

Colin ignored her and turned to Rory. "How did you know?"

"You told me, remember?"

"I did?"

"You did?" Logan interrupted "When?"

"Yes, when did I tell you, Rory?"

"When we went for coffee after you came to my dorm to apologize for that little stunt in my philosophy class."

"Oh my God, you're right." Colin exclaimed "I completely forgot."

"Well, I'm glad to know my presence is so memorable." Rory said in mock hurt.

"Trust me, Rory, your presence in more than memorable. I remember the coffee, I just forgot what we talked about, that's all. Now, Logan, your turn."

Logan had an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something bad was going to happen. But he dismissed it and smiled.

"I've never kissed a guy before."

"Everybody had to take a shot. Rory looked at Finn and Colin.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss each other."

Both young men bowed their heads. Finn mumbled; "It was a dare."

"And that's all we have to say about it." Colin added.

The rest of the group started laughing. To make them stop, Finn continued the game.

"Okay people. That was the warming up round. Let's make it a bit juicier, okay?"

They all agreed.

"I've never…" Finn started "tongued a family member." He declared.

Colin threw a fuming look in Finn's direction and took his shot.

"Oh my God, Colin! What kind of a freak are you?" Celia exclaimed.

"I didn't find out she was my cousin until after we kissed, Okay! And Finn, you'll pay for this one." He fumed.

Rory looked at Colin and felt a bit sorry for him. She knew those things could happen when you had a big family. Lane once fell in love with one of her cousins.

"Don't worry about it, Colin." She said as she put a comforting hand on his knee. "These things can happen. My best friend, Lane, who is Korean, once fell in love with her cousin. Of course it ended immediately when she found out they were related, but in with a big family it's hard to keep track." She smiled at him.

Colin returned the smile and felt much better. "Thank you, Rory."

"No problem, Colin."

Logan looked at his girlfriend and felt his heart swell with pride and… something else. Something he wasn't ready to name yet. He wrapped his arm around Rory and pulled her into a bear hug. "You're remarkable, Ace." He whispered in her ear.

Rory blushed a kissed him tenderly.

"Okay, okay, enough with the Danielle Steel moment already!" Steph interrupted the couple in mock annoyance. "My turn. I've never slept with someone who was married."

Rory head snapped up and felt her blood rushing up to her face. She hesitated, she didn't want everybody to know, but she didn't want to be a coward either. So she took the shot and noticed that Finn took his too.

"Guess you're far from perfect, huh?" Celia sneered; she couldn't really hold her liquor.

Rory was about to say something, but Logan beat her to it.

"We all make mistakes, Celia. And if this is Rory's biggest mistake, she's lucky. There are far worse thing people can do!" he stated. Before Celia had the chance to respond, he added; "Leroy, your turn."

Stephanie mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Rory. Rory smiled at her and mouthed 'It's okay'.

Colin observed the girl next to him and saw she felt really uncomfortable. He felt the need to console her and almost placed his arm around her shoulders. But when Logan did it, Colin scolded at himself, remembering that it wasn't his place. He could feel he was getting drunk and welcomed the feeling. It would be nice to be liberated of the pain, even if it was just for a little while.

Leroy felt the tension and decided to lighten up the mood a bit. "I've never stripped." He smiled.

Finn, Steph and Celia took their shots.

"Looks like you're not so perfect either, Celia." Steph commented.

Celia just stuck her tongue out, like a two year-old and turned to Colin. "If you play your cards right, you might get a private show." She stage whispered in his ear. Colin smiled at her and placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"Can't wait." He replied in a husky voice. When he took a glance at Rory he saw her cuddling up to Logan. A pang of jealousy went trough his entire body. He knew he had to do something before it would become unable to hide is feelings, maybe he had to give Celia more attention. She could help him forget, she just had to. He moved closer to her and placed his hand around her waist. He placed softly his lips on her ear and whispered; "Your turn."

Celia could feel shivers running up and down her spine. She had liked Colin for a while now and couldn't believe that he was actually interested in her. She knew he was interested for the wrong reasons; to forget Rory Gilmore, but she would make sure he would only think of her after she was true with him. He just needed a few more drinks.

"Hmm, let's see, I've never kissed a girl before."

To her surprise the entire group took a shot.

Logan looked at his girlfriend in awe.

"What?" Rory asked in an innocent voice while batting her eyelashes.

"You kissed a girl?"

"Yes, but so did Stehp!"

"Yes, but hers was a dare, we were all there. What about yours, luv?" Finn inquired.

"Last spring break Paris kissed me, no big deal. Next!"

Colin looked at Rory with admiration in his eyes. _I wonder if she has to take a shot with the next one._

"I've never had sex in a public place."

Rory frowned and leaned over to Logan. "Is a dance studio a public place?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I think it is, Ace."

Rory giggled. "Okay, in that case." She hiccupped as she took another shot. "Guess I'm a naughty girl then.

Logan looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She was drunk, really, really drunk. He had seen her drunk after her grandparents little shindig, but that was an 'I need-to-be-cheered-up' kind of drunk. This was an 'I'm-having-fun-with-my-friends' kind of drunk. Plus he found out his Ace had a bit of a kinky side and that pleased him. Especially because it wasn't a slutty kind of kinky, it was a sexy mixed with innocence kind of kinky, in a way only Rory could be. He loved getting to know her better, it was like pealing an onion, she had so many different layers, so many different sides to her personality.

She also had a bit too much to drink, and so had his friends. And to be honest, he was feeling far from sober himself.

"How 'bout we finish this round, let Finn end it and then go back to join the festivities, huh?" he suggested.

Everybody agreed and waited for Rory to resume the game.

Rory looked at her boyfriend and started giggling again. She wondered… did he ever?

"Okay, I've never streaked." She kept looking at Logan and waited to see if he would take a shot. And he did. Rory's eyes went so big they almost popped out of her head.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Logan looked into her big baby blue eyes and smiled. She was radiating with pleasure, which made her even more beautiful.

"How badly do you want to know?" he baited her.

"Very bad. Very, very badly." She declared melodically. She slung her arms around his neck and batted her eyes while she stuck her bottom lip out. "Tell me, boyfriend of mine. Pretty please?" she purred.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Logan conceded. "Last year the LDB and the CDL had a little challenge. We…"

"The CDL?" Rory interrupted.

"Yes the Coeur De Lion, another secret society."

"Wow, didn't know there were more. But, okay, continue."

"As I was saying; we had a challenge. A sort of scavenger hunt, like the one we did today. Only instead of clues, we had to find objects. You can imagine the nature of those objects."

"I guess you're not talking about your garden variety scavenger hunt- objects?"

"The LDB doesn't do 'garden variety'. Anyway," Logan proceeded "I was with Colin and Finn."

"Because no one else is good enough." Finn interrupted.

"Of course not." Rory stated dryly.

"Of course not." Logan agreed.

"On with the story Logan, I want to know the rest." Steph demanded.

"Well, we had to get the dean's portrait out of his office. While we were getting it of the wall we heard the campus police approaching. We had quite a predicament; we could either get out and forfeit the hunt or we had to come up with a diversion. Of course the first one was out of the question, so we had to go with the latter one. So I streaked, Finn and Colin got the portrait and we won the challenge." He finished.

Everybody started laughing as they imagined the scene in their heads.

Rory looked at him with a smile on her face. "But why were you the one who had to streak?" she wanted to know.

"We did the 'rock-paper-scissors' thing and lost." Logan clarified.

"Hmm, okay, your turn." Rory said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's see.. I've never… had to beg for sex." he declared.

"Not yet, anyway." Rory snorted.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you won't be able to resist me that much longer." He baited her.

"Hpmf. I'll have you know I have excellent resisting- abilities." Rory huffed. "That doesn't mean I never get turned on, I just think sex is a very big step. But fooling around is always a lot of fun." She hiccupped slightly.

"Uhm..." Logan didn't know how to respond and just looked at her in awe. _She is REALLY drunk._

"I err..." he tried again.

"Ha, look who went all monosyllabic on us." Rory chuckled.

Finally Logan regained his speaking abilities.

"Wow, those are a lot of big words for someone who's drunk." Logan smirked. Then he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "We'll have this discussion again when you're sober, and then we'll see who goes monosyllabic."

Rory felt shivers running up and down her spine when she felt Logan's breath tickle on her ear. Right then she realized she might just lose that discussion and she probably wouldn't mind, either.

The rest of the group had watched their little interaction with much amusement. It was always fun to see those two go at it. They were definitely each others equals when it came to bantering. Finn looked at the two while he took his fifth non-game-related shot.

"Okay, luvs. Why don't we finish this game so I can go downstairs; I feel another reenactment coming up. Maybe something in the Heat Ledger category."

"You're right, Finn. We should end it now, seeing as you hardly left anything in the bottle for two more rounds." Colin sneered.

"Whatever, Wadsworth. I've never…" he started while he kept his eyes on Colin "been in love with Rory Gilmore."

Colin looked at his best friend and saw the challenge in his eyes. He kept his gaze on him while he took his shot.

In the mean time Rory looked in wonder as Logan took his shot. "You're in love with me?" she gasped. Logan looked at her and smiled. He was about to confirm it when he saw Colin take a shot. His smile faded and was replaced with anger.

"You're in love with my girl!" he growled.

This struck everybody's attention and within seconds all eyes were on Colin.

Colin, who wasn't thinking clear before because of the large amounts of alcohol in his system, was immediately shaken out of his buzz when he saw his best friends face. "No, I mean, not anymore. I was in love with Rory, but I got over that before you two became a couple." He lied.

"So you're completely over her?" Logan wanted to know. Hesitation was evident in his voice.

"Yes, I assure you, Logan, it was just a phase. You've got to believe me." Colin pleaded.

Logan looked him straight in the eye and smiled. "I believe you, Colin. You're my best friend, if you say it's over than it's over."

They all got up and walked towards the door. Logan gave Colin a quick man-hug, complete with a manly slap on the back, and then joined Rory. He held open the door for her but she removed his hand and shut it after the rest had left the room.

Rory turned to Logan and placed her hands on his chest. She looked at him and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was different from all the other kisses they had shared before; it was more intense than Logan could ever have imagined. He instinctively opened his mouth when she sucked on his bottom lip. Their tongues explored and caressed every part of their mouths like it was their first kiss. Logan moved Rory so he could position her against the door, trapping her between him and the object. Rory moaned when he slammed his body into hers and moved his hands to her breasts. It was his turn to moan when she entangled her hands in his hair so they could deepen the kiss. As soon as Logan felt his pants tighten because of his arousal, realization hit him like a ton of bricks; they were both drunk.

He ended the kiss and disentangled himself from his girlfriend. Seeing her standing there against the door; her lips swollen and lust in her eyes, almost made him resume their previous activities. Almost. But he couldn't take advantage of her like that, not after the promises he made.

Rory looked at Logan and smiled to herself. She might have been drunk, but she knew what happened. She also knew why Logan ended it, which made him even more wonderful in her eyes. She walked up to him, placed her arms around his waist and laid her hand against his shoulder.

"So, you're in love with me, huh?"

Logan looked down so he could look her in the eyes. "Yes, I'm in love with you, Rory Gilmore."

"Good, because I'm in love with you too, Logan Huntzberger." She smiled as she pulled his head down for another kiss. This was one sweet, full of mutual affection. When they had to part due to the lack of oxygen, Logan placed his forehead against hers.

"Want to rejoin the festivities?"

"Yes, after all, it _is_ our party."

**

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter I'll add some drama to the mix. **


	12. Nipper

**A/N: Thank you all for you sweet reviews, you guys are amazing. I love you all.**

**Chapter 12: Nipper **

* * *

It was Wednesday, a week and a half after the party and life was pretty much business as usual. Rory walked in to her Lit class and immediately noticed Finn sitting in the back row; there were two steaming cups of coffee on his desk. Her better judgment told her to stay away if she actually wanted to learn something today, but the empty cup in her hand eventually led her to the back of the class where the goofy Australian was sitting.

"Couldn't resist my charms, luv?" he smiled.

"No, actually I couldn't resist the coffee, Finn. Is one of those for me?"

"It was, but now that you've ripped my heart out with that foul remark, I'll just have to drink it my self." He frowned with feigned hurt.

Rory smiled at his inane behavior; things were never dull with Finn around. She sat down beside him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm sorry Finney. You know I always enjoy your company."

"I know, luv, I just like to hear it." Finn grinned as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Rory smiled as she took it from him. She held the cup under her nose and inhaled deep so she could take in the delicious aroma before she emptied the cup in one chug.

"Wow, your affinity for the dark caffeinated liquid never seizes to amaze me." Finn noticed with a hint of admiration in his voice. "But it's always nice to see another addict going at it." He grinned.

Rory just smiled, took his cup out of his hand and finished the rest of his coffee.

"Thank you, Finn." She said in her best sugarcoated voice.

"Don't mention it, doll."

"Doll, huh? Anyway, what are you doing here? You do realize that the sun is out, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I have to start following some classed if I don't want to fall behind. I do want to graduate with my friends, you know."

"Okay. I didn't even know you were in one of my classes. But I like it."

"Me too."

"Wait, how did you even know I was in this class?" Rory wondered.

"Logan told me." Finn said matter-of-factly.

Rory didn't have time to respond because the professor just started the class.

* * *

"So, how about we start our research in the library tonight?" Finn suggested as he sat in front of Rory in the cafeteria. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Sounds like a plan. Which library do you want to meet at?" Rory wanted to know.

"You mean there is more than one?" Finn's eyes were big as saucers, but a smile obviously made its way from his eyes to his lips.

"Hey, with you one can never assume anything." She uttered in her defense.

"True." He conceded. "So, do you want me to pick you up so we can go to Sterling Memorial together?"

"Sure, why don't you meet me around six, that way we can have some pizza before we hit the books."

"Okay, six it is."

"Please don't tell me you just made a date with my girl." Logan's voice came from behind Finn.

"As a matter of fact, I did, mate. Sorry, she's moving on to a real man." Finn declared.

"Yes, Finn is introducing me to one tonight." Rory mocked him.

Logan sat down beside Rory and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So, seriously, you two got a Lit project, huh?"

"Yes, we have to do it in pairs, so I figured teaming up with your girl would be a very astute decision." Finn explained to his best friend.

"Okay, I see the logic behind that, but what are your motives?" Logan asked Rory.

Rory raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's wrong, honey? Don't you trust me?" she asked while she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Or are you simply jealous?" Finn chipped in.

"Neither, it's just a lot of fun to hear Rory's motive for certain actions."

"Uhu, right." Finn replied; it was clear he didn't believe his friend.

Rory felt bad for Logan, but she also felt content because it was clear he was jealous.

"Don't worry, I chose to work with Finn because that way I'm sure I'll have fun during this project and I'll be able to see you more than when I would work with someone who isn't your best friend and roommate." Rory comforted him. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. Then he turned to his best friend.

"You do realize that she will let you work, right?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the fact that nipper over here won't let me be a bludger, but I'm fine with that. It'll be good for me."

"Nipper?"

"Bludger?" Rory and Logan asked in harmony.

"Yes, a bludger. You know, a slacker." He explained like it should have been obvious."

"Ehm, okay, and nipper?" Logan asked.

"You'll figure it out. That means that your girl will figure it out and she'll tell you."

Rory looked at Logan. "Should I be concerned? He wouldn't give me a degrading or embarrassing nickname, right?"

"Knowing Finn, no, it's probably something that fits you perfectly. Don't worry." Logan reassured her.

"You two lovebirds do realize I'm still here, right?" Finn asked. Then he stopped a passing student. "Do you see me?" he asked the baffled young man. When the dark- haired boy nodded yes Finn thanked him and told him to 'Resume his previous activities'.

Logan looked at his friend in amusement and decided to include him in the conversation again. "So, what is your project about?"

Finn looked to his left and right and behind him. Then he turned to Logan. "Are you talking to me, mate?"

"Yes, Finn, I'm talking to you." Logan sighed.

"Oh, so you can see me?" Finn continued acting as if he didn't notice Logan's tone.

"Do you want me to seclude you from the conversation again?" Logan threaded.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a hint. 'How dreadful knowledge of the truth can be When there's no help in truth'."

"Wow, reciting Sophocles, I'm impressed." Rory said.

"So, the Greek, huh?" Logan noted.

"Yup, not nearly as exciting as my fatherland, but it'll just have to do." Finn said in a haughty tone of voice. "Will you be joining us this evening?"

"No, I have some school work to finish myself." Logan answered.

"You're doing homework tonight? Huh, guess my studious side is rubbing off on you." Rory smiled.

"Yes, just like my sometimes reckless behavior is rubbing off on you. I guess we're a good match."

"I guess so." Rory replied before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, that just proves I'm the smartest one at this table. See, I don't guess you two are quite the match; I know so." Finn chimed in.

The three of them shared a laugh and then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Mom? I can't hear you. Who's crying in the background?"

"Rory, I need you to come home and help me."

"Help you with what? Hold on a sec, mom. I have to open the door for Finn."

"Finn, did you change boyfriends without telling me?"

"No, mom, we have to do a project on a part of the Greek mythology together for our literature class."

"Oh, okay. He's the cute rich one with the accent, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Great, than you can pass him on to me."

"I'm sure Luke would appreciate that, mom. You do remember Luke, right? Your boyfriend?"

"But I wouldn't keep him as a boyfriend, more as a boy toy."

"Hey Finn, come in."

"Hey, love, I brought pizza."

"Great, just give me a sec, my mom's on the phone. Make yourself at home."

"Just hear that accent; it makes him even more… Gigi, please be quiet for just a minute. Do it for me, please."

"Gigi? What is Gigi doing there?" Rory exclaimed.

"That's why I need you to come home. Your dad asked me to baby-sit her because he had some family business to take care of, but she won't stop crying and the inn is short-handed and I don't know what to do right now." Lorelai rambled.

"Hold on, mom." Rory turned the phone away from her ear and looked at Finn.

"Would you mind if we reschedule, my mom needs help with my sister."

"You know what? Why don't I come with you, that way we can do some research on the net while we are baby-sitting." Finn suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I was the one who suggested it, nipper, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, and I won't let you forget it either."

"Mom, Finn and I will be right there."

"Okay, hon. Hurry."

* * *

"Finn, could you hand me my phone, please. It's in my purse." Rory asked her passenger while she tried to keep her speeding to a minimum.

"You actually want me to go trough your purse?" Finn asked in wonder.

"Yes, I trust you."

"That means a lot to me, nipper." Finn said as he retrieved the object from her purse and handed it to her.

Rory presses number three on her speed dial and waited for Logan to answer his cell.

"Hello, Ace. Need me to rescue you from Finn already?" Logan smirked.

"No actually I'm calling to tell you that we're heading over to Stars Hollow. My mom needs us to watch my sister for a while."

"Oh." Was the only responds she got.

"Listen, I didn't plan it like this, my mom called a few seconds before Finn arrived." Rory explained.

"It's okay, Rory. I trust you both. It's just a bit weird that my girlfriend will be alone in her room with my best friend." Logan sighed.

"We won't be alone, Gigi will be there and she's the best chaperone one can imagine. Besides, Finn and I don't like each other like that, you know that." Rory reassured her boyfriend.

"I know, it's just that this whole relationship thing is new for me and so is the vast variety of feeling that come with it. You understand that, right?"

"Yes I do. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that, Ace." Logan baited her.

"I expect nothing less, Logan."

"Well, good luck with your mom and sister and tell your mom I said 'Hi'."

"I will and thank you. Good luck with your homework."

"Thanks. Good night, Rory."

"Good night, Logan."

Rory smiled as she hung up.

"Huh, you're whipped." Finn sing- songed.

"No I'm not. I just wanted to tell him right away so things wouldn't be misunderstood." Rory defended herself.

"I was just kidding, love. If you hadn't called him I would have. Now, what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked as he started skimming trough her CD's.

* * *

"Was that Rory?" Colin asked his best friend as he walked into the common room.

"Yes, it was."

"Didn't you two see each other this afternoon?"

"Yes we did, why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Colin shrugged, trying to hold back a snide jealous remark.

"Hey Colin, didn't you spend some time in Australia with Finn last summer?"

"Yeah, we went there to celebrate the queen's birthday."

"Do you know what 'nipper' means?"

"Let me think. It sounds familiar." Colin narrowed his eyes and tried to remember when he had heard that before. Then it struck him. "Yes, it means little brother or sister, why?"

"I just wanted to know what Finn's nickname for Rory means." Logan smiled as he started punching in a text message on his phone.

"Finn calls her nipper?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I told him to come up with his own nickname for her, and he did."

"You don't mind?"

"No, as a mater of fact, I really like it. So, want to go get a drink at the pub?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Mom, we're here!" Rory yelled as she walked into her home.

"Shh!" Lorelai whispered as she met them in the hallway. "She's finally asleep."

"Oh, sorry mom." Rory said as she hugged and kissed her mom. "Mom, you remember Finn, right?"

"Of course, how could I forget, he was one of the three you gentlemen that awoke us so rudely on the day of God."

"Ahh, but in my defense; I was doing my love-struck best friend a favor. Isn't that what best friends are for?" Finn asked innocently.

Lorelai looked at him for a couple of second and smiled.

"You're good, I like that. Come in; take your hat off and plop down on our couch. Do you want something to drink?"

"Mom, why don't you let me do that, you have to get to the Dragonfly."

"The Dragonfly? Why would I go there? It's my day off." Lorelai asked confused.

"You told me they're short-handed. That's why we had to come over."

Lorelai looked down at her feet before looking at her daughter. "Uhm, yeah, about that…" she started.

"Busted!" Finn called melodically from the couch. Lorelai looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"There was no need for us to come over here, you had everything under control." Rory stated.

"There was every need for you to come over, I never get to see you anymore." Her mom pouted.

"Mom, you saw me last Friday."

"So, that doesn't count because that's our mandatory dinner with the people who I have to call my parents."

"It has always counted before, what changed?"

"It counted before because you used to come home with me after dinner, but you haven't done that for the last couple of weeks." Lorelai accused her daughter with a small voice.

"You're right. And since we are here now anyway, we might as well stay for a while." Rory conceded; she knew her mom was right and felt a bit guilty. She walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Why don't we make this weekend a mother and daughter weekend?"

"Yay!" Lorelai shrieked. "Can we have a theme then? And lots of chocolate and booze? We can rent all our favorite movies and reenact the best and worst scenes. Ooh, and I'll even see if I can muster up some costumes to make it extra ridiculous." Lorelai rambled excited, waking Gigi up in the process.

"Uh oh." Lorelai and Finn said in unison in a very Teletubbie way.

Lorelai walked to Rory's bedroom and grabbed Gigi out of her crib. The little girl was a bright shade of red and was screaming her lungs out. She handed her to Rory and told her to give it a try.

"What should I do?" Rory cried helplessly as her little sister turned up the volume a notch.

"I don't know. Once she starts it very hard to make her stop. I know, hit her on the head with one of your books. I'd go with 'The bell jar', no one knocks you out like that Sylvia Plath."

"Mom!" shrieked offended.

"Bad idea?" Lorelai asked her daughter who was still holding the screaming toddler.

Rory sighed. "What did you do when I cried?"

"You didn't cry a lot."

"But when I did?" Rory asked again, she was getting impatient.

Lorelai felt her daughter's annoyance and got a bit more serious. "I rocked you while feeding you breast milk."

"So do that than!"

"Sorry hon, but my boobs are all out of milk."

"Minus the boobs, mom. And stop saying boobs."

"Well, I've just said it ones, you said it twice, so maybe you should stop saying it."

Rory let out a frustrated sigh. "Would you just rock her?"

"No, you do it; I've done it almost the entire afternoon." Lorelai snapped.

"Well, I didn't offer to watch her." She snapped back.

"Well, I'm not the one in here who's her blood relative."

Finn, who had been watching mother and daughter the entire time decided to cut in. "I don't think my mums would ever allow such folly." He said as he took Gigi out of Rory's arms and started rocking the little girl.

"You two are such amateurs. Really Lorelai, how you ever raised Rory to be such an outstanding young woman is beyond me." Finn said as haughty as he could.

This made Lorelai smile. "Wow, it's just like having my mother here, please stop."

Finn looked like he was considering it.

"I'll buy you chocolates, with rum- filling."

"Just chocolates, no rum, have to stay sober around the little one."

"Okay, I'll just head on over to the store, be right back." Lorelai said as she walked to the door.

Finn turned to Rory and smiled. "Would you be a doll and make your sister a bottle?"

* * *

"Sooo," Logan started as he sat down at the table Colin found and put down their drinks. "how are things going with you and Celia? I've seen her coming out of your room several times over the last week and a half."

"Things are going good. She asked me to go home with her for the weekend." Colin shared reluctantly.

"Wow, meeting the parental unit. Big step."

Colin just grunted in responds, downing his Southern Comfort in one gulp.

"To big, huh?" Logan asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I mean, she's nice and all, but she's just not R… really the type of girl I want to label as my girlfriend." He quickly recovered. He couldn't believe he almost said Rory's name. If he didn't want to lose Logan's friendship he had to control himself better. Not that that was an easy task, especially not with her being around all the time.

Logan looked at his friend and knew something was troubling him. "What's wrong Colin?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'll head back to the dorm."

"Just let me pay the bill and then I'll join you, I have to finish my article for the paper, anyway."

"Wow, you're actually writing articles on a regular base, you do your homework and you go to most of your classes. Gilmore's got quite an influence on you, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least it's a good influence. I just want to be the type of guy she can be proud of calling her boyfriend, that's all." Logan blushed. Colin mustered up a smile and walked to the exit as Logan paid for the drinks. Next time it'll be on him again.

* * *

Ninety minutes and two boxes of chocolate later Gigi was finally asleep. Finn was sitting in the big chair listening to Lorelai who was planning their weekend. Rory was sitting next to her mom on the couch and chimed in whenever she had an idea or didn't agree with her mom. It was very amusing to watch mother and daughter interact. He could imagine that some people would have trouble following them; they had the tendency to change topics every other minute. One minute they were discussing their favorite movie; Willy Wonka, and the next they were reminiscing Rory's seventh birthday party. And while he could follow the logic in that; the theme of the party had been chocolate treats, other definitely wouldn't. But then again, he was a tad flakey himself.

Lorelai looked at Finn and smiled. "Tell me something, Finn; when exactly did you lose us?"

"Actually, I'm still following you, Lorelai." Finn smirked.

This triggered Lorelai's curiosity; there were very few who could keep up with them this long. She could see her daughter was just as surprised by this.

"Wow, how did you do that and can you please teach my mother?" Lorelai asked, astonishment still evident in her voice.

"It's quite easy. When a certain subject of a topic reminds you of something else or triggers a new idea, you immediately change to the new topic, to make sure you won't forget. And about teaching your mother; as far as I know she raised you and she has witnessed numerous conversations between you two, so…"

"So if she doesn't get it after all this time, she'll never get it." Lorelai finished for him.

"Sorry." Finn uttered.

"That's okay, Finn. I already knew it; I just didn't want to admit it." Lorelai sighed.

"But on the other hand, this way you two can have private conversations or jokes at her expense while she is still in the room and she wouldn't even know it."

"Like we do all the time." Lorelai smiled. "You're right Finn, if she would understand all of our conversations; Friday night dinners would become unbearable." She shivered at the thought.

Rory smiled, she was glad her mom could get along with Finn. Logan and his two best friends were practically inseparable so she would get to see them a lot and things were much easier when she liked at least one of the two.

"So, Finn, we've been friends for quite some time now, but there isn't a lot I know about you." Rory started. "Tell us something about you."

"Yes," Lorelai shipped in. "What's it like to grow up in Australia. When did you move to the States? Where did you live and where did you lose your virginity?" she rattled on.

"Mom!" Rory cried out embarrassed.

"What!" Lorelai utter innocently.

"You can't just ask him that!"

"I just did. And if he doesn't want to answer the question, he won't." She stated simply.

Finn smiled at the two women. "Don't worry Rory, I'm not that easily embarrassed. And I'll be happy to answer all of your questions, Lorelai." He shifted in his seat, placed his ankle on his knee and folded his hands under his chin.

"Let me tell you all about this charming young man in front of you. I, Finley A. MacMurray, was born out of Melinda and Julian MacMurray, a young billionaire. Due to complications at birth, I'm their only child. I grew up in a magnificent Victorian mansion in Brighton. Brighton is a coast town near Melbourne in the state Victoria. I had a very pleasant childhood until I was five years old. My dad had an affaire with my aunt and got her pregnant. When my mum found out she decided she needed to get away from the entire situation and took me with her to some relatives in Hartford, Connecticut. Luckily my mum's family is loaded as well and soon we had our own house. After a divorce and a lot of distasteful argument my parents became friends, which they still are. My dad married my aunt and they are very happy with their three children. I have two half brothers and a half sister. But just like you, Rory, I just call them my brothers and sister. I love them dearly and they feel the same way about me. My mum remarried six years ago to a man I can get along with fine, just as long as we don't have to be alone together for too long. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice bloke and all, he's just arse -numbingly dull. I met my two best friends, the two young men you know as Logan and Colin in the second grade. For Rory that would be Handsome and Colin." Finn smiled as a blush made its way to Rory's cheeks.

"Anyway," he continued his story "I visit my family in Australia on a regular base and I'm quite happy with my life. I had my first kiss under the slide in third grade with Camille Janson. The first time I had a naughty I was visiting my family in Brighton. I went to a party at the Twelve Apostles with some friends and saw Yara Michaels, a girl I had been sweet on since I was two years old. As it turned out she liked me too. We found a private place and made love. I was sixteen at the time; which means I was a late-bloomer. At least compared to my friends in the States. And that's about it. Anymore questions?" he concluded.

"Just one." Rory smiled. "What does the 'A.' stand for?"

"Bugger, I hoped you would forget about that." Finn grunted.

"Not a chance." Mother and daughter laughed in unison.

"Only three people know the answer to that question, my parents and me. Not even my best friends know what the 'A.' stands for." Finn folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned. He wasn't going to tell them, no way.

Lorelai and Rory walked up to him and smiled their sweetest smile. "Come on, Finn. I know we joke around a lot, but you can trust us. We would only use it against you in a life and death situation." Rory pleaded.

"Yes, cross our hearts and hope to die." Lorelai added.

Finn looked at their angelic faces and sighed. There was no way anyone would be able to resist those two. "Archibald." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did you just say 'Archibald'!" Lorelai shrieked. Rory didn't say a word; she was lying on the ground holding her stomach. Her face was red with laughter.

Finn knew he was supposed to be offended, but he couldn't blame them and soon joined them in their laughter.

It took the three almost a half an hour to calm down. Lorelai was getting them some drinks and Finn was in the bathroom. Rory reached for her purse and took out her phone. She had one new text message. When she read it a huge smile made its way to her lips. As soon as Finn walked in the room she got up and threw herself in his arms. She hugged him tight and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

Lorelai walked in shortly after Finn and witnessed the scene in front of her. "What is this all about?" she asked curiously. Rory smiled at her mother, got her cell from the couch and showed her mother the message. After reading it Lorelai walked over to Finn and hugged him too.

"You are one amazing guy and I'm very glad that you're my daughter's friend." She smiled. She walked over to the table and handed Finn his drink. Finn, who was very confused, accepted the drink and sat down. When he saw Rory's phone he took it from the table and read the message that made the two women so happy. It said;

_Hey Ace, I found out what Finn's nickname for you means._

_Nipper means little sister. _

_Thought you would like to know that._

_Big kiss, Logan._

Finn smiled, placed the phone back on the table and started to watch Rory and her mother again.

"Goodnight, hon. Goodnight, Finn." Lorelai yelled once more at the two teenagers who were walking towards her daughter's car. After they drove away she got back in the house and called Luke.

* * *

"Hey sexy lumberjack. Wanna come over and play 'The Sultan and his Slave' again?" She purred when her boyfriend answered his phone.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Came his responds. After that all she heard was the dial tone.

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't get any work done." Rory apologized to Finn on their way back to campus.

"That's okay, luv. We'll do that some other night. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that. I had a lot of fun too." She smiled. "But I'm gladder about the fact that we are good friends, Finn. I know it means a lot to Logan. Especially with the way Colin has been lately. I don't think he likes me anymore, maybe because I claim Logan so much." She pondered, more to herself than to Finn.

"I'm glad we're good friends too, nipper. And don't worry about Colin, he'll come around eventually." Finn reassured her. He felt bad for her and Logan, more so because he knew the real reason for Colin's weird behavior.

For the rest of the ride they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Finn was shaken out of his train of thoughts when Rory asked him if he wanted her to drop him off at his dorm.

"No, thank you, luv. I'll walk from your dorm, after I've dropped you off at your door."

"That won't be necessary, Finn. I'm a big girl, you know."

"I know, but my mums raised me to be a gentleman. Besides, I just want to make sure you get to your suite okay." Finn reasoned.

"Okay, I don't want to undo your impeccable upbringing." Rory smiled.

After they got out of the car Finn grabbed Rory's book bag and walked her to her door. When they reached it they saw two freshmen leaning against it with their ears.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Finn yelled, scaring the two youngsters away. Rory's face turned red when she heard the reason for the boys' interest. It sounded like wild animals were having sex behind her door. She turned to Finn and smiled shyly.

"Care to walk me to your suite?"

"Not at all, luv. As a matter of fact, I'm on my way there too." Finn played along, sensing her discomfort.

* * *

When they reached Finn's suite the lights were out.

"Guess the boys decided to get to bed early." Finn remarked.

"Well Finn, it isn't that early." Rory noticed. "It's almost one."

"Huh, guess time really flies when you're having fun, then." Finn smiled. "Want to watch a movie until you can go back?"

"No, I'll just sleep with Logan." Rory said. As soon as the meaning of the words got through her she added; "I mean I'll sleep next to him, I'm not actually going to sleep with him. We're not like that, yet. I'm not easy or something we, I…" she rambled.

"Shhh, luv. I know what you mean and I don't think you're easy." Finn interrupted. He took her coat and guided her to Logan's door. Before going to his own room he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, nipper."

"Sweet dreams, Finn."

**A/N: I know I promised drama, but I had to write this first. You'll find out why soon. **

**Not a lot of Rogan, but I'll make up for it in my next chapter; Cross my heart, hope to die.**

**As always; R&R is greatly appreciated**


	13. Confession of a Best Friend

**A/N: I know I promised to update a couple of days ago. The chapter was ready, but after re-reading it and discussing it with my boyfriend I decided it was too NC-17 for this early in their relationship. I also promised more Rogan and I did come through on that one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It also contains the promised drama.**

**As always; R&R is greatly appreciated.**

**And to all my readers and reviewers, you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls don't belong to lil' old me.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Confession of a Best Friend.**

Rory walked in to her boyfriend's room and silently tiptoed to his closet. She grabbed one of the silk nightgowns that came with the overnight kit Logan got her and quickly changed into them. After that she got under the covers and snuggled up to him. She was surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug and softly kissed her.

"What took you so long?" he whispered in her ear.

"I had to change. Did I wake you?" she whispered back.

"No, I wasn't asleep when you two came in."

"You were waiting for Finn to come home, weren't you?" Rory smiled against his shoulder.

"I trust you."

"I know. But you were waiting."

"Yes, I was."

"Good, I like it that you're a bit protective. It shows you care."

"That I most certainly do, Ace." Logan whispered huskily before his lips found hers. He softly started nibbling on her bottom lip, silently asking for access. Something Rory was very eager to grant. Their tongues found each other in a hot dance of passion. After a few minutes they broke apart. Logan pulled Rory against his body and Rory shaped herself to his form. It didn't take them long to fall asleep. If anyone had walked in they wouldn't be able to tell where one began and the other ended.

* * *

Colin also heard Finn and Rory come in. He was painfully aware of the fact that the girl of his dreams was sleeping in the room next to him. Again. In the arms of his best friend. Again. So it would be a sleepless night for him. Again. He thought that with time he would get over her, that he would be able to be her friend, without the complication of romantic feelings. But that time didn't come and every time he saw her that time seemed further and further away. It was killing him to see her smile at Logan the way she only smiled at him. He hated that they had their own little rituals and looks that only the other understood. He wanted that, and he wanted it with Rory. He was thinking about moving out, to an apartment off campus or something. Everybody had a limit to what they could take and Colin was nearing his limit with warp speed. He lay there in the dark, imagining that Rory was laying beside him right now and softly cursed himself. He wanted Logan to be happy, he was his best fiend, but he didn't know how much more he would be able to take. He would just have to deal, there was no other option. After a while he finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up early. He turned to look at his alarm clock but he collided with his girlfriend. Rory grumbled a bit but didn't wake up. She was laying with her back to him, her hair fanned out over his pillow and the sheet was resting on her hip. He looked at the exposed skin of her shoulder and arm and felt the strong urge to touch it. He gently stroked the soft porcelain skin from her shoulders down to her wrist, leaving goosebumps on his way. She shivered slightly as he traced his way back up, this time going further to her neck. He entangles his fingers in her hair and softly massaged her scalp. He replaced his fingertips with his nails from time to time, making Rory moan a little.

When Logan noticed Rory was about to wake up he wanted to get out of bed to get her some coffee. But as soon as he disentangled his hand from her hair and moved away from her she started to protest.

"When are you going?" she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I'm going to get you some coffee." Logan answered before kissing her on the head.

Rory reached her hand back and searched for his hand by patting on the bed. Once she finally found it she grabbed it and placed it back on her head.

"More please." She whispered.

Logan smiled and placed a pillow against the headboard of the bed. He sat with his back against the pillow and patted his hand on his chest, motioning Rory to put her head there.

Rory happily complied and placed her head on his chest. She wrapped her arm around Logan's body and placed her leg between his, making herself very comfortable. She had no idea that her comfortable position was making her boyfriend very uncomfortable. The feeling of Rory's body pressed against his in such an intimate way made him want to do much more that just stroking her hair and massaging her scalp. He didn't want to pressure Rory in to doing anything she wasn't ready for, but that didn't mean she didn't turn him on. His girlfriend was a very attractive girl and Logan was a human being, not a robot. But then again, he thought even a robot wouldn't be able to keep his cool when a girl like Rory was pressed against him.

He entwined his hand in Rory's hair again and started to recite the periodic table of elements in his head.

_H, Hydrogen. He, Helium. Li, Lithium. Be, Ber..._

The soft content sigh that escaped Rory's lips interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at her face and saw she had her eyes closed. A smile of satisfaction was gracing her beautiful lips. Lips he loved to kiss. Kissing Rory was unlike anything he had ever felt before. If just kissing her could release such feelings in him, just imagine what making love to her would make him feel. To drown himself in her sweet…

_Okay Huntzberger, again; H, Hydrogen. He, Helium._

After he had recited the periodic table twice he glanced at the clock, his first class would start in an hour and so would Rory's. He reluctantly removed his hand from her hair and looked down at Rory again. She was looking back at him and smiled. His hand had made a big mess of her hair, it was pointing in all directions except the right one. She looked adorable.

Rory sat up straight so she was eye to eye with Logan. She looked at his face and imprinted every detail in her mind. From his nicely shaped eyebrows and beautiful chocolate-colored eyes, eyes that always seemed to have a sparkle of joy in them, to his perfect lips. Lips that she loved to kiss over and over again. Without even knowing it she was leaning into him so she could kiss him. Just thinking about it made her lips tingle with desire, a desire that stirred in other parts of her body also.

When Logan noticed the longing in her eyes he chuckled slightly to himself, knowing his eyes reflected the same emotion. He met her lips half way and captured them in a long and sensual kiss. Rory ran her hands along his arms and rested them in his neck. She lay back down and pulled him down with her, positioning his body on hers. When he kissed her collarbone she moved her head to her other shoulder, giving him more access. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he started to suck on the tender flesh in the crook of her neck.

A minute later Logan raised his head to see his accomplishment. There, on the spot where he had just ravished Rory's flesh, was a deep red love bite. Rory's eyes went wide and her hand shot to her neck.

"No you didn't." she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yes, I did." Logan grinned triumphal.

"Well, if you get to mark me, I get to do the same." She stated while pushing him down on the bed. Before he could respond she straddled him, making all rational thoughts leave his mind. His Ace was sitting on top off him, looking sexier than ever with her hair all wild and her lips slightly swollen from his kiss. But the thing that turned him on the most was the hicky he just gave her. When she lowered her head and attacked his neck he knew he could stop her, but he didn't want to. Never before did he give a girl the chance to mark him like that, but now that he was with Rory he wanted everybody to see he was taken.

Several moments later Rory raised her head, a big grin was plastered on her face.

"Now every girl will know that your mine, unless you wear a turtleneck. You won't wear a turtleneck, right?" she asked, pouting a little.

Logan laughed out loud at the sight she gave him.

"No, Ace, I won't wear a turtleneck. I'm spoken for and proud of it." He declared before sucking her protruded bottom lip into his mouth. She quickly parted her lips and trusted her tongue into his mouth, dueling him for control. He lowered his hands and cupped her butt cheeks, pressing her breasts against his chest. All of a sudden their lips were everywhere and their breaths became more ragged and superficial.

Logan knew he had to end the kiss and gently pushed Rory upward so that there was no longer close contact between their bodies.

"Class starts in forty minutes so we'd better get ready. Come on, I'll make us some coffee."

A look of disappointment fell over Rory's face but quickly faded at the mention of coffee. She jumped out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Logan took a couple of deep breaths to get his body under control again. It was getting harder and harder to stop when their making out got too hot and heavy. But he knew he would manage, for Rory's sake. He got out of bed and grabbed her hand before opening the door.

* * *

Colin woke up at six in the morning. He didn't sleep well and was beyond crabby. All night he was tortured with images of Rory. She even hunted him in his sleep. The one that was most vividly was the one where he had to watch Rory and Logan get married, he was Logan's best man. The feeling of his heart getting ripped out of his chest felt so real he could still feel the pain. It felt like a 3000 pound anvil was pressing down on his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he decided to get up. This way he could get some homework done before class started. And, he hated to admit it, this way he was sure he would see Rory before she left. He knew he was torturing himself, but being in her presence for just a little while was worth it.

Around 8:30 Colin decided to make a fresh pot of coffee. He knew Rory and Logan would get up soon, seeing as their classes started in little than an hour. He went to the kitchen and smiled to himself as he thought about Rory's love for coffee. He knew some people needed coffee to function properly but Rory needed it to live, just like her mom.

He was walking back into the living room when the happy couple emerged from Logan's bedroom. The sight before him made Colin fume with rage. Rory's hair was messy as was Logan's. Their lips were red and swollen and in both their necks was a big red love bite visible. There was no doubt in Colin's mind that they had sex. Every last bit of self-control Colin had left disappeared in an instant. He couldn't believe Rory would give herself away that easily, Logan had probably tricked her into doing it. How could he!

"How could you do that, Logan!" Colin yelled, startling his two friends. "I thought you actually cared about her, but you just treated her like every other girl you dragged into you bedroom, only this time you actually fooled her into believing you cared. She…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Colin!" Logan exclaimed, interrupting his raging friend. Anger was evident in his voice; he had no idea why Colin blew up at him like that. He didn't like to be attacked for no apparent reason.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You tricked her into having sex with you." Colin accused his best friend.

Before Logan could respond Rory stepped in. She walked up to Colin until she was standing right in front of him. "Not that it's any of your business, but we didn't have sex. But even if we did it wouldn't be because Logan tricked me, it would be because I want to. I'm not a baby and I'm not incapable of taking care of myself." Rory explained calmly. She didn't know why Colin acted this way, buy she didn't wanted to make things worse that they already were.

Colin was at a lost for words. He had just crossed the line and there was no going back. He had lost control and now he had to come clean, something that might cost him his best friend. He walked over to the table and started to collect his books. He put them in his backpack and walked to the door.

"Colin!" Logan yelled. "Don't walk away. Not until you've told me why you freaked like that."

Colin turned around and met Logan's eyes. He could see anger and confusion in them. He had to tell him the truth, no matter how hard it was. He would just have to see how thing progressed after that.

"I thought you two had sex and… it kind of caught me off guard." He sighed.

Logan looked at his lifelong best friend perplexed. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I thought you said you were over her, that it was just a phase." He seethed.

Colin looked over at Rory and then back to his best friend.

"I lied." he confessed defeated. After glancing over at Rory one last time he turned around and left, leaving Rory and Logan stunned.

**

* * *

A/N: Just think of al the tragedy that can come out of that last confession…**

**Please review.**

**fairieangel****: Thank you SOOO much for your sweet review. I'm flattered that my story interested you so much that you couldn't stop reading it. There will be more of the friends in the upcoming chapters.**

**Pink-x-Moonlight: Thank you very much. I'll try…**

**Gilmoregirl: I also like to thank you for you awesome reviews; both of them. I have no idea what you call a Colin/Rory fic, but I like the name you gave it. This is definitely a Rogan, don't worry. You got your answer to the drama-question in this chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Beautymarked: Don't worry, no need to beg :-) I like Rory and Finn way too much as close friends ( at least in my fic) so there is no way he will fall in love with her. I actually need them to be friends… you'll find out why soon.**

**Gilmorefan31: Wow! The fact that you're usually not one for Rogan fics makes the fact that you like mine an even bigger compliment that you can imagine.**


	14. Dealing With It

**Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dealing' With It.**

Rory and Logan were still watching the closed door long after Colin had shut it behind him, each lost in their own thoughts. They both had trouble comprehending the fact that Colin, Logan's best friend, was in love with Rory.

Logan was astounded, why didn't he see it? He had known Colin his entire life. And what was he supposed to do now? Would Colin expect him to break up with Rory or would he be able to get over her? All these questions and a million more floated trough his head. For the first time in his life he had no idea how to handle a situation.

Rory was flabbergasted, to say the least. She felt a ton of different emotions at the same time without any idea how to let them out. She also had many questions, but the most important one outdrew all the other as the gravity of the situation sank in on her; would this mean the end for her and Logan?

Finn, who woke up because of all the commotion, saw his two friends standing in the room. He knew they needed a diversion to calm down so he went to the kitchen to get them some coffee.

Rory was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and was greeted by a smiling Finn. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning nipper, why don't you take this cup of coffee and sit down on the couch." He said as he ushered her to the couch.

Finn got the same reaction out of Logan when he tapped him on the shoulder. He handed him his cup of coffee and said; "Go and join your girl on the couch. I think we need to talk."

Rory didn't even think about the fact that she was supposed to be in class in less than a half an hour, nor did Logan. They still had trouble understanding what had just occurred.

Finn looked at his two best friends and felt bad for them, he also felt anger, but that was addressed to Colin. He knew the guy had a hard time dealing with his feelings towards Logan's girlfriend, but that idiotic confession of his might have ruined more than he anticipated. He turned his attention to the couple in front of him and decided it would be best to start up the conversation. He looked at Logan.

"Are you okay, mate?" he asked for form; he already knew the answer.

"No, not really." Came Logan's muffled responds. Then he looked up at his Australian friend. "Did you know about this?" This question struck the attention of Rory and she looked at her friend intently.

Finn sighed, he knew he had to come clean to them and just hope they'd understand. "Yes I did." Logan grunted and let himself fall back against the backrest of the couch.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Finn said. "Yes, I knew Colin has feeling for Rory and yes I chose to keep it from you. But you have to understand Logan; he's my best friend also. I couldn't betray one to the other. I would have kept the secret for you too if the tables were reversed and you know it. Besides, did you really want to know, I mean, do you feel better now that you do."

Logan looked at his friend and knew he was right; Finn was just being a true best friend, to both him and Colin. And in all honesty, he wished he still didn't know.

"You're right, Finn. About all of it. But now that the cat's out of the bag I need some answers from you." He looked at Rory and grabbed her hand before turning back to Finn. "And I need you to be honest, we both do." He gently squeezed Rory's hand.

Finn knew he wasn't going to like this, but he also knew they deserved some answers. And even more so, they needed some answers, to help them figure things out. "Okay, ask away."

"Well, first of all; how long has this been going on?" Logan wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, but it started before you two became an item."

"Well, Colin already said that he lied so this was to be expected." Logan grunted. He then fell silent, dreading the question he had to ask but didn't want to know the answer to. Before he could utter the words Rory surprised him by asking it for him.

"How deep do Colin's feelings go and do you think he can get over them any time soon?" Rory asked quickly, being scared she would lose the nerve if she hesitated.

Seeing the pain in Rory's eyes was killing Finn, it was the same pain he saw reflected in Logan's eyes. He had loved Logan like a brother since the day Logan stood up for him when Timothy Peltch tried to push him of the swing in second grade. And over the last couple of weeks he had grown to love Rory like a sister. He hated that he had to do this, but they had to know the truth. He would do everything in his power to make sure they would get trough this somehow.

"I believe Colin's feelings are deep and serious and I doubt he'll be able to get over them soon." Finn sighed.

"What do you suggest we should do now?" Rory asked with a small voice.

"I have no idea, nipper. But I strongly suggest giving this a lot of thought and not to make any rash decisions."

"You're right." Logan exclaimed as he got up from the couch and started pacing. "We should think about it, but not right now. We are all way to upset to think rational. So I suggest we just go to our classes and meet at the pub tonight. That way we had some time to calm down and give this some thought. What do you say?" He asked Finn and Rory as he came to a halt and faced them.

"Sounds like a plan to me, mate." Finn said.

"Yes, I think you're right." Rory agreed.

Finn got up and walked to his bedroom, a frown still present on his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate at all and for a second he thought about getting back into bed and try to catch some sleep. But lately he didn't feel like sleeping 'till nightfall anymore, not since he found out how much fun Yale could be during the day. When he remembered his next class would be with Rory he jumped into the shower and got ready.

Logan reached out his hand to Rory and pulled her of the couch as soon as she accepted it. He smashed her against his body as tightly as he could. If it were up to him they would stay like that forever. He didn't want to deal with what was ahead of them, because in the back of his mind and in the deepest of his soul he knew; in the near future he might have to choose between his life-long best friend and the girl that meant more to him than any other girl ever had or would. But right there, in the arms of his girlfriend, he felt like he could postpone it all, until the sound of Rory's cell interrupted the blissful silence in the room.

Rory smiled up to Logan before she got out of the embrace and walked into his room to pick up her phone. Logan followed her reluctantly, knowing there was a long day ahead of them.

* * *

After the three of them were done getting ready they left for their classes. Logan kissed Rory goodbye and headed for his ethics class, which was in the opposite direction from where Rory and Finn were heading. 

Finn looked to his left so he could see Rory and saw the sad expression on her face. He knew she was afraid for the outcome of this situation and he wished he could help her, but he couldn't. So instead of giving a solution to all her problems he placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged sideways. This earned him a watery smile from Rory; it was all she could muster up at that moment.

Rory was feeling numb and scared. Earlier, when she was in Logan's arms, she wished they could've stayed like that forever. But then Steph called to ask if Rory needed her to take noted in her poli sci class. Rory knew she might lose Logan because she would never come between him and his best friend, she just hoped it wouldn't come to that. God! How could this day have gone from a perfect awakening to a day of sheer horror in just one second? One second, just one second. That's how long it took Colin to say those two little words that changed her relationship forever. A small part of her knew it wasn't Colin's fault; you don't choose who you fall in love with. She also knew that if he would've had a say in it Colin would have never fallen for her. But the biggest part of Rory couldn't give a rat's ass, the biggest part of her was beyond angry with Colin.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the four friends. Neither of them had been able to concentrate and with the increasing load of work with Christmas break coming up, it was really awfully timed. But none of them cared; they were too wrapped up in their personal problems.

Even though they all felt terrible, Colin felt the worst of all. As soon as he closed the door behind him he felt like banging his head trough a wall. He couldn't believe that he just said it like that. What was he thinking? Was he even thinking at all? He was, because he had a chance to back out, but he chose not too. He had been selfish and now he was scared that he would lose his best friend. But he couldn't take it back now and all he could do was wait to see how things would play out. During lunch he had received a message from Logan telling him that he wanted to meet him in the pub around 7:00. Rory and Finn would be there too. It was only 3:00 and never before did time pass by this slowly.

* * *

Logan arrived at the pub at 5:45. He was meeting Finn at 6:00 and Rory at 6:30. He had thought about the situation all day long but couldn't come up with a solution. He asked Finn to come earlier because he wanted to discuss everything with him first before Rory would join them. Without her it would be easier to speak freely. He knew Finn loved Rory like a sister and that he wouldn't say anything that might hurt her too much. Logan had given Colin a lot of thought too. He knew they would have a confrontation and it wouldn't be pretty. He also knew their friendship would never be the same again. Colin didn't choose to fall for his girlfriend, but he did have a choice in how to deal with his feelings and Logan felt he had made the wrong decisions. But despite it all, he wasn't about to give up their friendship over this. They once swore that they would never let a girl end their friendship and he would hold himself to that oath. He just prayed to God that it wouldn't come to that. Losing Rory would mean losing a big part of himself, of his good side. 

Logan ordered a scotch for himself and a Guinness for Finn. Right after he sat down in a booth in the corner his Australian friend walked in. After he spotted Logan he joined him in the booth.

"How about we skip the small talk and get straight to business?" Logan suggested as soon as his friend sat down.

"Let's." Finn answered as he downed his beer in almost one gulp and signaled the waitress for another one.

"Okay," Logan started "why is it that Colin isn't over Ace yet after all this time? I'm sure he tried."

"Yes, he tried. You have no idea. I mean, he even started dating Celia in order to get over nipper." Finn thanked the waitress that brought his beer and told her to keep them coming. After that he continued.

"The problem is that he didn't get a chance to get over her. He was confronted with her on an almost daily bases. And 90 percent of the time you got to know something new about her that made your feelings for her stronger; so did he."

"So instead of being able to forget her, her consistent presence only made his feelings for her grow. That's why he objected to the fact that she and I were spending so much time together." Logan said, more to himself than to Finn. Everything of the last three weeks started to make a lot more sense. _Three weeks? Has it only been three weeks? Not even, Saturday it will be three weeks_.

"Exactly." Finn said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What choice do I have, Finn? 'Friends before all.' Remember?" Logan sighed.

Finn just looked at his hands; he didn't know what to say. He could only imagine how hard this was on Logan, but he also admired his friend's loyalty.

Logan felt like dying and his heart broke when he saw Rory entering the pub. She looked so beautiful, even with the sadness in her eyes. When she smiled at him he knew he would never feel worse in his life, but this was something he had to do.

"Do you want me to leave, mate?" Finn asked his friend once he saw Rory coming over to their booth.

"No, I want you to be there for her. Please take her home and take care of her, Finn. She'll need you." Logan said, his voice thick with emotions.

Finn nodded and gave him an encouraging pat on his forearm. "Don't worry, mate. I won't let her out of my sight."

Logan didn't get a chance to respond because Rory had reached their booth. She sat down beside him and kissed him briefly. Logan cherished every millisecond of it; knowing it might be their last. He knew he was going to hurt her and he wasn't sure she would come back to him once the time was right again.

Rory looked Logan in his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. When she saw the empty look in his eyes it hit her. Tears filled her eyes as the dreadful question left her trembling lips.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered softly.

"No." Logan whispered back.

Rory looked up relieved but it disappeared as soon as it had come; there was more.

"But?" she urged him to go on.

"But, I think we need to take a break. That way Colin will get a chance to get over you. When he keeps being confronted with you it will be impossible for him to get over his feelings. So he needs some time without you and that's only possible if we don't see each other for a while. Do you understand?" Logan rambled in one breath.

"Do I understand?" Rory exclaimed heartbroken. "Of course not! Why can't we stay together? We could just steer clear from your dorm."

"And the pub? All the coffee carts and all the parties? I can't do that, Ace. He's my best friend and that way I would slowly tear myself apart from his life. We've been best friends ever since we were in diapers, I can't just throw it away. This is the only way."

Rory stared at him intently for a moment. She knew he was right; had it been Lane she would have done the exact same thing. But how could she stay away from him when she needed him so much?

"Will we get back together or am I supposed to move on?" she asked, tears and pain evident in her voice. She looked down at her hands.

Logan placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her straight. "We will get back together, Ace. There will be no one that could even compare to you. It will be hard. But once this is over I pray to God you'll give me another chance. However, if you find someone else in the mean time, don't feel obligated to say no. Just keep in mind that there will be no other for me." Logan said with more strength than he was feeling. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"There is no place for anyone else in my heart, Logan. Just make sure you'll come back to me." Rory said softly before she kissed him one last time. After that she stood up and walked out of the pub without looking back. Finn caught up with her right before she walked trough the door and placed his arms firmly around her body. Keeping her close as he walked her to her suite.

* * *

When Colin walked into the pub he saw Logan sitting in a booth all by himself. On one hand he was glad Rory wasn't there but one the other hand he couldn't help but feel a slight sting of disappointment. As he got closer to his friend he could see the look of despair in his eyes. An air of pain and anguish surrounded his entire being. A ghastly feeling started to roar in Colin's stomach. He sat down in front of his eldest friend but he couldn't bring himself to look at him directly. He didn't know what to say so he waited for Logan to start the conversation. 

Logan looked at his friend and felt anger stirring in his entire body. The guy in front of him, his best friend, was the reason he had just had to hurt the only girl that had mattered to him. It would be hard to get back the bond they used to have, but Logan knew he would put every effort in it. People always thought he considered Colin and Finn as his lackeys, but that was far from the truth. Too him Colin and Finn were his brothers and you just didn't dismiss that without fighting for it. He saw Colin was finally about to say something but he beat him to it.

"I'll talk, you'll listen, okay?" he started. Colin just nodded.

"For starters; I don't blame you for having feelings for Rory, she's an amazing human being. However, I do blame you for the way you handled it. But, now that I know everything I understand your behavior of the last couple of weeks and I wonder how I could have missed it. It was probably the whole me trusting you thing." Logan paused a moment after that last sentence to make Colin feel it. He knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't help himself.

When he saw the pain in his friends eyes he continued.

"I've been going over everything in my mind all day, searching for a solution that would mean we got to remain our friendship and Rory and I could still be together. I didn't find one."

The ghastly feeling in Colin's stomach increased with every word that left his friend's mouth. _Would this really be the end of their life-long friendship? _Logan's following words were like a cold shower.

"Rory and I are taking a break." The pain in his voice was undeniable.

"I know that you can't get passed your feelings if you're being confronted with frequently, so, in order to save our friendship I won't see Rory for a while. This way I hope you get the chance to move on. But make no mistake; the fact that I chose our friendship over my relationship with Rory doesn't mean I can forget about all of this. It will take time and effort to get back our bond. And I have every intention of getting back with Rory. I know, you don't just get over intense feelings, but I hope we can find a way."

Colin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Logan made a big sacrifice and he would make sure that his friend wouldn't regret it.

Logan looked at his friend and saw the confusion and relieve on his face. He asked the passing waitress for another round of scotch and then turned to his friend again.

"So, how about those Lakers?"

They both knew the emotional filled conversation was over. After all; they were men and sports was a very manly topic.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, you hate me right now. But remember; What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Trust me when I say I have many good things coming up. Lots of bonding, growing as a person, a very characteristic proposal and of course; Christmas at the crap shack. Also, how will our favorite couple deal with the separation?**

**gilmoregirl: **I love your reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I don't want you to lose your sanity. It's so sweet that you go to this site everyday to look for my update. That's really sweet and flattering. After your last message I spend almost all of my free time finishing this chapter. Unfortunately I don't have as much free time as I would like. I hope you'll like it. B.T.W. Why aren't you a member? That way you get a mail notification with updates and then people (I) can leave you personal messages.

**angeliclin: **Hey Linda, as you know your reviews mean the world to me. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Because of you I got confident enough to write this. Hopefully you realize that.

**fairieangel: **Thank you! The fallout is a bit dramatic, but so is life. Right?

**riotgirllina: **Thanks. It will take Colin some time, but lots of good things will happen in the mean time. I agree; Rory and Logan are most definitely cute together.

**mochaddicted79: **Don't worry, Colin WON'T end up with Rory. I had some nice suggestions about his future relationship and I think I'll follow the advice.

**aphi72: **Sorry for the delay, I was really busy. I hope it was worth the wait.

**michaellover101:** You're too kind! I actually stole the reciting of the table of elements from my boyfriend. He told me he had to do that once to make sure he wouldn't jump my bones. I'm glad you understand the whole Colin-thing.

**beautymarked: **This will bring Rory and Logan closer, I promise. I'm glad you like the friendship between Rory and Finn, you're right; they're perfect like that.

**Pink-x-Moonlight: **Thank you very much. If you like drama than you probably (hopefully) loved this chapter.

* * *

**As always; reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	15. And Finn Makes Three

**Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls do not belong to me. Nor do any of the mentioned movies, stores, restaurants or the mall.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: And Finn makes three.**

When Rory woke up the following morning she felt incredibly disorientated. After blinking her eyes a few times and rubbing the sleep out of them she realized that she wasn't in her room at Yale; she was in her room at home. What was she doing there? And better yet; how did she get there? She turned her head to look out of her window in order to see if it was light yet and found a sleeping Finn on a stretcher next to her bed. Right then all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

She and Logan were on a break. _Wow, how 'Friends' of us._ she mocked herself. When she left the pub Finn joined her and comforted her. She thought he was bringing her to her suite but instead he walked her to a small coffee shop down the street and called for a cab. He knew she needed her mom and she didn't even had to tell him. On their way to Stars Hollow Finn had cradled her in his arms and kept telling her that everything would be okay. She heard him call Paris and Steph to ask if they could take care of their notes the following day because they wouldn't be able to make it to class. He told them the Readers Digest version of the day's events and she could hear their compassioned words trough the phone. After that he called her mom and told her they were on their way over. He also informed her briefly because she got worried; she knew Rory wouldn't leave Yale on a school night unless something terrible had happened.

When Rory looked at Finn a small smile appeared on her tear-stricken face. In the last couple of weeks she had come to love him as a brother and she was grateful for his support and care.

When she got up she found her mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a magazine. She smiled at the familiar sight; it made her feel a bit more at ease. Lorelai looked up from her magazine and smiled back at her daughter. She got up and got her some coffee which she handed to Rory, accompanied with a lovingly hug. After that she closed Rory's bedroom door and usher her to a chair.

"So, are you feeling somewhat better?" Lorelai asked her after she sat down.

"A bit. At least I got some sleep." Rory replied softly. "Speaking of getting some sleep; where did that stretcher come from?" she asked referring to the improvised bed Finn was sleeping on.

"Luke had it lying around and brought it over last night."

"Ow. So, shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, I told Michel and Sookie that I'm taking some time off and that I'll be back first thing Monday morning. This way the three of us can start our weekend a day early."

" 'The three of us?' " Rory asked her mom.

"Yeah; you, me and Finn makes three." Lorelai rhymed. "Unless you don't want Finn here. If you want it to be just the two of us it's okay too." She quickly added.

"No, I like the idea of having Finn here for our crazy weekend. Between your and his craziness I won't have too much time to think about Logan." As soon as she said his name her face fell again. She knew that he was still her boyfriend, but in a way that made it even more frustrating that she wasn't supposed to see him. You see, if they had broken up the night before she probably would've been so angry with him that it would be more than easy to avoid him. Now, knowing that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him just made her want to go to him and bury herself in his arms.

Lorelai's voice broke her reverie.

"Do you want to go and wake up Finn so we can get some much needed breakfast at Luke's? It's 9:30 and I'm starving"

"Yeah. Got any special way in mind to get him up?" Rory smiled.

"Want to do it the 'Lane –way'?" Lorelai grinned.

"No, we might break him."

"Not when it's just you, that way I can take pictures."

"Or… you talk loud enough for him to hear you and scare his daks off with your berko plans and get him up in a sec." Both girls were startled when they heard Finn coming out of the bedroom. Lorelai regained her composure fast and smiled up to the tall Australian.

"G'day mate, want to get some tucker? My shout." Lorelai asked in her best Australian accent while she poured him some coffee.

Finn chuckled; he loved the antics of Rory's mum, you never knew what to expect next.

"Well doll, that would make me as happy as a Larry." Finn said playing along. "Just give me some duds; I would be the bush telegraph if I go out in my birthdaysuit."

"Luke brought over some clothes. The jeans are his and the shirt belonged to his cousin, but you can have it. They're upstairs on my bed. You can take a shower in the upstairs bathroom, this was Rory can go to hers and you'll be ready in half the time." Lorelai rambled.

"Wow. Easy mums, don't forget to breath." Finn told her while patting her on her shoulder.

Rory had had it and decided to step in. "Nobody's going anywhere until you tell me what the two of you were talking about. And mom, when did you learn Australian slang?"

"Last week, I didn't want Finn to feel like the odd men out so I decided to get somewhat familiar with his expressions. It's a lot of fun." Lorelai answered her daughter's question.

"And about earlier; your mum asked me if I wanted to go get some food and that it would be on her. I told her that would make me happy…" Finn continued.

"And then Finn asked for some clothes because if he goes out naked he would be the talk of the town." Lorelai finished.

Rory looked at the two of them and shook her head. "Oi with the poodles already."

Lorelai, who was taking a sip of her coffee at that moment, almost chocked because a sudden outburst of laughter escaped her throat.

"I completely forgot about that!" she exclaimed laughing.

When she saw Finn's wondering expression she clarified; "A couple of years ago I told her that 'oi' and 'poodle' where funny words and together it would make a great new catchphrase. Hence, 'Oi with the poodles already'."

"The things you can come up with when you're garrulous. Wow!" Finn exclaimed amazed.

"Well, it's certainly a lot more fun than being taciturn." Rory chipped in.

"That's true, nipper. If you were taciturn we wouldn't be friends, believe me." Finn noted.

"Now that we've discussed al sorts of insignificant topics; let's get ready. Mama Bear's hungry." Lorelai said as she got up. "Finn, I'll show you where everything is. Hun, I'll get you a sheet with aussie expressions and words while you get ready and I'll meet you two at the front door in 15 minutes. So, up, up , up and hurry, hurry, hurry." She instructed them like a high school coach.

* * *

25 minutes later the three were on their way to Luke's. Surprisingly it wasn't Rory that required extra time; it was Finn. Much to the girls surprise he looked really good in the borrowed clothes. Luke's jeans were too big for him, but he wore them baggy. The black Metellica shirt fitted him very well; lucky for him Jess bought this shirt big. 

The familiar bell above the door announced their arrival. The diner was particularly crowded that morning but they spotted a free table near the counter. As soon as they sat down Luke appeared with a big pot of coffee and four mugs. He placed them on the table, gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the lips, Rory an awkward kiss on her forehead and Finn a friendly slap on the back. He mumbled that he would be with them shortly and left as quickly as he appeared, leaving them stunned at the table.

Rory was the first to regain her speaking abilities. "What that Luke?"

"Yup." Lorelai responded grinning.

"Can you explain?" Rory asked her still grinning mother.

"Sure." Lorelai answered. "He kissed me because I'm his girlfriend and he missed me tonight, seeing as it was the first night in three weeks that he didn't spend at the crap shack. That wasn't because of your presence but because of the fact that he had an unnatural early delivery. Anyways, the awkward peck on your forehead was to let you know that he's here for you if you need him and that man-slap on Finn's back was to thank him for looking out for you." Lorelai rambled as she looked at Luke with loving eyes.

"Wow! And you can tell all of that from those three little gestures?" Finn asked in amazement.

"Yes. You see; when you date a man like Luke, a man of very few words, you have to learn to read gestures like that." She answered. "And his body language of course. Luke's body language can tell you way more than any of my ramblings ever will." She added seriously.

Right at that moment Luke looked up and caught Lorelai's gaze. He smiled at her from across the diner, a smile she happily returned.

Rory saw the lovingly looks between her mother and Luke and couldn't help but to smile herself. She was really happy for her mom. After all the bad luck she had with love she deserved happiness and Luke gave her that. She loved Luke like a dad and she was glad that he and her mom finally got together. He was going to spend Christmas with them this year so she wanted to get him something special to welcome him to the family, and she knew just what to get him. It was perfect.

Speaking of Christmas; "Mom, have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Nope. I was hoping to get it done while we're at the mall."

"Me too." Then she turned to Finn. "Do you have some shopping to do?"

"I still have to get Steph and Colin something. But that's about it. I already gave my mum her present before she left for New Zealand to spend the holidays with Jeremiah's family."

"Aren't you joining them Monday, after we handed in our due papers and got our grades?" Rory asked her Australian friend.

"Nope, I'd die of boredom before the day was over."

"So you'll be spending the holidays with the rest of your family then?"

Finn shook his head.

"Friends then?"

He shook his head again.

"No hun, he's spending the holidays with us." Lorelai announced out of nowhere.

Finn looked at her with big eyes. "That's really not necessarily Lorelai, I don't mind being alone. I mean, it's not like I didn't have any offers, I just didn't want to go to Australia. And as for my friends; I can't really get along with Logan's grandfather. Colin's sister has a big crush on me and is very touchy feely, something I only mind when it regards my best friend's family. And Steph's family is… well, let's just say nobody can get along with them." As he finished his dialogue Luke reappeared at the table.

"Was he talking about your parents?" he asked Lorelai.

"No, he was talking about Stephanie's parents. You know, Rory's blond friend from Yale who stayed over the other night. Speaking of staying over; Finn will be joining us this Christmas break. Unless there's also something wrong with our company?" she asked with a threatening undertone.

Finn smiled widely at her. "I would be honored to spend the break with you and your family, Lorelai." And he meant it. He felt at home with Rory and her family, it was small, but had enough love for his entire family. He already knew it was going to be great. He just hoped Logan wouldn't mind.

After Luke joined them and Lane took their orders they all fell into a comfortable conversation, discussing everything from presents to outfits and food.

* * *

Logan woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and his thoughts immediately went to Rory; something that made him curse aloud. She hadn't left his mind since she left the pub last night. He could still see the pain and hurt in her eyes, the same pain and hurt that were ripping him apart; slowly but steady. If it felt like this after only 13 hours, what would it be like after 13 days? He knew it would get harder, but he would just have to deal with it. He would try to avoid her as much as possible. At least she would be at Stars Hollow until Monday; Finn had called him last night to tell him they were heading to the small town. It was a good idea; Rory needed her mom now. Monday would be a short day, just dropping off some papers and getting some grades. After that the Christmas break started so he wouldn't be confronted with her for at least three weeks. He hoped that after those three weeks things were a bit better with Colin. Probably not, but he could hope. 

Logan got up and walked out of his room into the kitchen. He found Colin sitting at the bar they got from Finn's dad when they moved in here last year. He was reading a newspaper.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Logan asked his friend.

"Goodmorning to you too, Huntz. And no, my first three classes were cancelled because the professors wanted to get a head start on traffic. Of course they didn't say that, they just called in sick." Colin answered as he poured his friend some coffee.

"Of course they did. Hypocrites."

He opened the cabinets in search of something to eat and found a box of poptarts. _Poptarts? What are these things doing in here? _He was just about to ask Colin when he remembered he got them for Rory. She loved those things. And there she was again, filling his thoughts. He had to find a way to stop thinking about her or else he would go insane.

Colin looked at his friend and saw him looking absentminded to a box of poptarts. He knew he was thinking of Rory and felt guilty. If it wasn't for him and his stupid feelings Logan and Rory would probably be waking up together now. But there was nothing he could do about that now. He couldn't change his feeling in an instant, but he could make sure to do everything within his power to get over her as soon as possible.

"Are you going home Monday afternoon?" Logan asked his friend to start up the conversation again.

"Yeah, they want me home when my grandparents arrive. You?"

"Me too."

Silence filled the room once again. Then Logan thought of something.

"Hey, is Finn staying with you during the break?" he asked Colin.

"No, I thought he was staying with you."

"Nah, after that debacle with my grandfather two years ago he doesn't want to spend too much time with him under one roof."

"Oh, he isn't going with Steph either. I would hate it when he has to spend the holidays alone." Colin sighed.

"Maybe he can stay with Ace. I'm sure she and Lorelai won't let him leave once they find out he'll be alone." Logan offered.

"You're probably right. We just have to make sure to ask him before we leave."

"We will. Got any hot plans for Newyear's eve?"

"No, seeing as the LDB won't be gathering this year I'll probably spend it on the roof with my sister, cousins and a couple of bottles of champagne."

"Why don't we assemble some friends and go to my family's house in Cape Cod? We'll build our own party."

"Sound like a plan to me, maybe we can invite some girls. I won't get over Rory if I don't start hooking up with other girls." Colin rambled.

Logan's face fell. "Is that really all it's going to take; hooking up with some girls? I mean, didn't you already try that with Celia?"

Colin nodded. "That's true. I…" he didn't really know what to say because he didn't have an answer. "I think it's going to take more, but I can't say what. I wish I knew it but I just don't." Colin tried to explain himself.

Logan gave him a half smile. "That's okay. I've given it some thought myself and I think we're going to need some female assistance. Stephanie. She knows a lot of girls and may be able to introduce you to some girls that go deeper than your average golddigger. I mean, you fell for Rory for a reason; not only does she have the looks, she's also very smart and funny. And if someone can introduce you to a girl with all those qualities it's Steph. What do you think?" Logan wanted to know.

"I think you're right. It's a good idea to ask Steph for some help." Colin answered while he looked into his empty coffee mug.

Logan knew he felt uncomfortable, he felt the same way. "Look, Colin, I know this is a very strange situation. I mean, I'm helping you to get over my girlfriend for crying out loud. But we have to get over that. This is going to sound a bit cruel and I don't mean it like that, but the sooner we fix this the sooner I can see Rory again. Okay?"

"You're right. I am really sorry about all this, Huntz. I'll give Steph a call after class."

"Great. Invite her to the Cape, she'll love to go. I'm going to get ready for class."

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come?" Rory asked her best friend for the millionth time. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry Rory, but I promised Zack I would go with him to drop of his present for his family. But I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Rory conceded with a child- like pout on her face. "But you'd better bring me lots of chocolate!" she yelled after Lane as she left the diner. "Well," she started as she turned back to her table companions "I guess it'll just be the three of us then."

"Don't sound so exited, hun. We might be feeling wanted." Lorelai uttered in mock hurt.

"You know I don't mean it like that. It's just, I haven't had the time to spend a whole lot of time with her lately." Rory explained herself.

"We understand, Nipper. Now let's go and pick out some movies so we can go to the mall for some costumes and a lot of holiday shopping." Finn cheered as he got up and pulled Rory out of her chair. Lorelai got up too and kissed Luke before she joined Rory and Finn.

It took them 85 minutes to agree on a set of good and reenactment worthy movies. But all three of them were happy when they left the videostore. They chose 'Grease' because the girls wanted to wear spandex and get high from all the hairspray fumes. 'Gone with the wind' because Finn wanted to dress like Rhett Butler and knew his entire dialogue, the girls just wanted to wear those big dresses. They got 'Pretty in Pink' and 'The Breakfast Club' so they could go wild, punk style. Which was a must for Lorelai, with her being a true child of the eighties and all. Of course 'Willy Wonka' was in the stack too. Lorelai made them 'Oompa Loompa' outfits. She already knew Finn would've joined them, she just didn't suspect it would have been under the current circumstances. They also wanted a movie of the present so they got 'Troy', but only to see Finn in a skirt.

After the videostore they headed to Miss Patty's to get some props and to see if she got any costumes they could use. They were lucky, after they left the studio all they needed were the 'Gone with the Wind' costumes and the female costumes for 'Troy'. None of them wanted to know how Miss Patty got a tight leather gladiator costume, the images that flew into their minds were disturbing, to say the least.

Finally, around 2:00 PM they were on their way to the Westfarms Mall for some serious shopping.

* * *

After lunch Logan walked back into his suited and saw Stephanie sitting on the couch. 

"There you are." The blond said as she got up and kissed him on his check. She turned her head and yelled; "Colin! He's here, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Logan wanted to know.

"To the mall. We have some Christmas shopping to do, and now that we're going to Cape Cod, we should get some supplies." She answered. They heard Colin yell that he needed another minute and told them to go ahead and get the car.

"So, how are you holding up?" Steph asked Logan as they walked to the parkinglot to get his car.

"Honestly? Not so great. I miss her already." When he saw she was about to say something he cut her off. "Yes, I know it sounds very sappy and all, but it's the truth."

Stephanie flashed him one of her sweetest smiles. "I wasn't going to comment on that, Logan. It's only natural for you to miss the girl you love. I was about to tell you that I'm sure she misses you too."

" 'The girl I love'? I don't love her. We've only been together for about three weeks, that way to little time to love her." Logan exclaimed rather forcefully.

"Oh Logan, love doesn't care about an appropriate amount of time or circumstances; it only cares about what's in your heart. And in your heart, buddy, is my dear friend Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Logan looked at her bewildered. From the corner of his eye he saw Colin approach so he asked her quickly; "Do you really think I love her?"

Steph smirked at him and took his keys out of his hand. As she walked to the drivers side she asked; "Don't you?"

Logan felt like somebody hit him in his stomach with a sledgehammer. He sat in the backseat so Colin could sit in the passenger's seat and started thinking about Stephanie's words. Did he really love Rory? He started to think back to the first time he met her. Unlike any other girl he had ever met she wasn't drooling over him from the get go; better yet, she didn't even like him. When he remembered their very first discussion he smiled to himself. He had been right; angry does work for her. Then he thought about her ability to keep up with him and even prevail over him in the numerous banters they had.

Just as he was about the recollect that night of the first snow of the year it hit him. Without him even knowing or realizing it Rory had sneaked her way into his heart and made a permanent home for herself. It had happened so inconspicuous that it felt as natural to him as smirking and dropping a lot of cash did. What a pitiable time to comprehend such a life changing fact. He couldn't tell her now for two reasons. First; it would make this whole separation even harder on her and that was the last thing he wanted. And second; he wanted the first time he told her he loved her to be special and memorable. And this way he has some more time to get used to the fact that he loved her. This was very new for him, but for some unexplainable reason it didn't frighten him.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and Finn had been shopping for about three hours and were in dire need of food. They visited a lot of stores and got almost all of their presents. Rory wanted to pick up Finn's present before she got something to eat but told her mom and Finn to go ahead. Lorelai insisted on visiting the Rainforest café. She was craving for a Sparkling Volcano. After she told them she wanted a Rainforest burger they parted. 

Logan was waiting in front of Forever 21 until Stephanie was done. Colin went to pick up their presents and they were going to meet in front of Ruby Tuesday to get some unhealthy food. He was looking around bored when he spotted her. He saw Rory walking into Crabtree & Evelyn and his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to go after her and take her in his arms but he knew he couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't be able to let her go. But on the other hand; it wasn't like Colin was in close proximity. He was still in doubt when she left the store with a little gift bag.

"Go to her." Came Stephanie's demanding voice from behind him. Logan looked at her.

"I can't do that. Wouldn't I be betraying Colin in some way?"

"Well, is she still you girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you see Colin anywhere?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for. Hurry, before she gets out of sight."

"Right. I'll see you in front of the restaurant. Thank you." Logan said before he walked up to his girlfriend.

Rory was looking at some shoes in the window of the Casual Corner when she felt someone pull her at her arm and drag her into a corner. She was about to scream when she recognized Logan's scent. She looked at him with big eyes when he pushed her against a wall and kissed her. Once she felt the familiar feeling of his lips on hers she closed her eyes and gave in to the wonderful sensation. But then she remembered their break and the reason for it. She tore herself away from him and looked at him with an accusing and bewildered look on her face.

"Oh my God! We're not supposed to see each other. I.. I have to go. Bye." Rory tuned to leave but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her against his body. He kissed her again before releasing her.

"Go, please, or I'll lose my mind for sure. And Rory, I... I miss you already." Logan sighed heavily.

She smiled at him and said; "I miss you too, Logan. Let's just hope this whole situation will come to an end soon." She hugged him and gave him one quick kiss before she turned and walked away from him again. He hoped it was the last time he would have to see her leave like that.

They both returned to their companions with heavy hearts. It would be hard to get into the holiday spirit again, but for the sake of their family and friends they just had to try.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a whole lot of nothing, but I didn't want to fill every chapter with drama. Some chapters have to be fillers, right? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. And if you want to keep track of my progress on my new chapters just check my blog: allysramblingmind.blogspot. com, you can also find the link in my profile.**

**gilmoregirl: **This chapter goes out to you. I wanted to get it done before you leave for your vacation. You're sweet. I'm glad you liked my solution. As for joining FF; it doesn't cost a thing. It has a lot of benefits, but the main thing is that you get a notification when your favorite stories get an update. Have fun on your vacation.

**angeliclin: **Sweet Linda, you're reviews move me the most. The fact that you've got so much confidence in me makes me feel proud and like I can do anything. You're the best.

**Pink-x-Moonlight: **I was sad as I wrote it, but it had to be done. I'll try not to disappoint you. I'm glad you love my story.

**fairieangel: **Thank you SO much for your kind words. It was hard to find a fitting solution and I'm just really glad all of you liked it. And don't worry, more drama and angst is on it's way.

**beautymarked: **I do realize they will be confronted from time to time, but that's actually what I want. Like you said; I want this to bring them closer.

**riotgirllina: **Thank you very much for your review. I'm sure they can get back together, but I can't promise it will be easy.

**smartcookie816: **Thank you. Don't worry; I'm a sicker for happy endings.

**Michaellover101: **You're too sweet. It's funny; I read stories like you too. I'm always talking to the characters and stuff, my fiancée thinks I'm nuts and I guess he's right. I'm glad that my words can touch you like that; it makes me feel really good about my work.

**smile1: **Thank you SOOO much for your sweet words. You made me blush.

**Agus: **I always do.

**jess: **It's so great to see I can touch people like that! Don't worry, neither of them will get a serious thing with someone else.

**

* * *

A/N: One more thing. Thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys ROCK! And thank you for all your suggestions, they really help.**

**As always: Reviews are more than appreciated. **

**Love, **

**Alaya**


	16. Fleeing Oompa loompa’s and Chocarivers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, none of the mentioned movies or cocktails and I also don't own Abercrombie and Fitch or anything else in my story that is a brand or a person.**

**A/N: Too everybody who takes the time to read this; You guys rock! And to those who take the extra time to grace me with a review; I love you all!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Fleeing Oompa loompa's and Chocarivers. **

"I'll get it!" Rory screamed as she walked up to the ringing phone.

"Gilmore Insane Asylum. What's your malfunction?"

"You're definitely your mother's daughter." Luke grunted on the other end of the line.

Rory chuckled. "Hey Luke, mom's in the shower."

"That's good, I'm calling for you actually. I need you to come over here, we need to talk. But you can't tell your mom, just say you're coming over for some coffee or else she'll get suspicious and drill you like you're a double-faced spy in World War 3." He rambled in one breath.

This made Rory laugh out loud. "You're definitely my mother's boyfriend." She mocked him. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for you."

Just as she hung up Lorelai came down the stairs.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked her daughter.

"It was Luke; he wanted to know if he should bring over some coffee. You know, to make up for the fact that he isn't coming tonight. But I told him I'd pick it up, that way he won't have to deal with you and your notorious pout." She lied quickly.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Mean! But I guess it's kind of sweet of him."

"Yes it is." Rory agreed as she put on one of her moms long coats to conceal the tight black spandex top and leggings, the big hair people would just have to deal with.

"Huh, I half expected it to be my mom to tell us she had a change of heart and ordered us to come over tonight to make up for letting us of the hook last night." Lorelai said seriously.

"Oh, come on, mom. You know she wouldn't do that. I think it was awfully considered of her to let us skip dinner." Rory defended her grandmother.

"True, she didn't even make a fuss about it." Lorelai conceded.

"Exactly. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to get us some coffee. Finn is getting ready in my room. You should hurry too, we've got a long night ahead of us." She said as she pointed to her moms sweats.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little big- haired head about it. I'll be done when you get back. Now off you go." Lorelai said as she gently pushed Rory out of the door.

* * *

"You're late." Luke commented dryly as soon as Rory stepped into the empty diner.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got delayed." Rory apologized.

"That's okay. You're mom?"

"Yep."

Luke smiled knowingly and placed a cup of coffee in front of her on the counter. After that he walked up to the door and closed it. He didn't want to be interrupted. He took a seat next to Rory and took a deep breath. After he'd gathered enough courage he took a small, dark blue, velvet box out of his pocket and slid it over the counter to Rory.

Rory opened the box. In the middle of it laid a white golden ring with a big diamond in the middle. In the band, on each side of the diamond, was a strip with smaller diamonds in it and underneath the diamond, was a thin strip covered with little diamonds. It was connected underneath the diamond and on far sides of the band, leaving space between it and the band in the middle.

Rory looked up at Luke and smiled.

"I'm really flattered, Luke, but you're dating my mom, I couldn't do that to her. Besides, you're a bit too old for me." She joked.

Luke's complexion turned deep red and he didn't quite know what to say. He knew Rory was only joking, but that sense of humor of her and her mom could make him feel discomfited very easily.

Seeing Luke's face made Rory laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry Luke, I was just kidding. The ring is simply beautiful, mom will love it."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Positive."

"Good. The ring belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to my dad to give to my mom, who, in turn, passed it on to me."

"So, this was Nicole's first?" Rory wanted to know. She knew her mom wouldn't appreciate getting Luke's ex- wife's engagement ring.

"No, I didn't want to give it to Nicole. This ring has always been for your mother, even when we weren't dating. It just felt wrong to give it to Nicole." Luke explained, feeling a tad embarrassed again.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a spontaneous and heartfelt hug. Knowing how Luke was uncomfortable with displays of affection, Rory made sure the hug was short.

When she pulled away she looked at Luke. "You're a great man, Luke. And my mother is very lucky to have you in her life as her boyfriend. Finally. And I am lucky too." She said, her voice thick with emotion. She saw he was about to object but the prevented him from doing so by saying; "I know you don't like to get all touchy-feely, but you obviously asked me to come here to approve the ring and maybe even give you my blessing, so you're going to have to hear me out."

Luke just looked at her with a faint smile on his face and nodded for her to continue.

"You've always been the steady father-figure in my life and I'm glad that you're going to be an official part of our family. You're perfect for my mom, you make her happy and for that I will always love you."

Luke looked at Rory with a single tear in the corner of his eye. "I love you too, Rory. And I feel blessed that I'm a part of your lives. You and your mom mean the world to me." He gave Rory another hug.

"Now," he started when he sat back again "I also asked you here because I need your help with something. I want to ask you mom to marry me in a very special way. Do you have any ideas?"

Rory thought for a couple of minutes. '_How can Luke top Max' proposal?' _Then a brilliant thought came to mind.

She began to tell Luke her plan.

Right after she was done the phone in the diner rang.

"Luke's." Luke answered the phone.

"Hey dinerman, is my baby still there?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. Jess' birthday is coming up and I want to buy him a good book. Rory was giving me some suggestions." Luke lied out of necessity.

"Let me guess, she got carried away. I mean, books are her favorite subject to rant about."

"Yeah, but I didn't mind, I like listening to her."

"That's good to know. Now, would you please send her home with a big supply of coffee?"

"Will do. She'll be right there." Luke promised.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, dinerman. I love you." Lorelai smiled into the phone.

"I love you too." Luke said quickly and hung up.

"Ahh, aren't you two the cutest…" Rory dwelled mockingly.

Luke just blushed and started to poor coffee in several big to- go cups. "Did you hear what I told your mom about you still being here?" he asked her as he placed the cups in holder so they would be easier to carry.

"Yes, I did. And don't worry, I'll stick with that story." Rory assured him.

"Good. And thank you, Rory, for everything." Luke smiled. He handed her the coffee and walked to the door to open it for her.

"Anytime, Luke." Rory gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and went home.

* * *

"Colin, would you please hurry up? Even I don't need this much time to get ready. Girls don't like these sorts of feminine traits in a guy, trust me." Stephanie whined at the other side of Colin's bedroom door.

"He's still not done?" Logan asked surprised. He was just coming out of his room and had his laptop under his arm.

"No, can you believe that? When was the last time he took this long?" Steph asked Logan.

"Right before the LDB prom, when Liza Esperti was my date." Colin, who finally exited his bedroom, answered for him. He was wearing dark blue, stone washed jeans and a pink shirt with blue and darker pink stripes.

Steph looked him up and shook her head. "You spent all this time in that room and then you come out with your clothes all wrong!" she uttered in disbelieve.

"Come here." She ordered as she pulled him closer and started to fix his ensemble. She unbuttoned the three upper buttons and the one at the bottom of his shirt. Colin couldn't help but to swallow as Steph's hand accidentally grazed his groin in the process.

After that she unbuttoned the buttons on his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. As a finishing touch she put his collar up.

"All done." She said as she stepped back to look at Colin again.

"Much better." She smiled as she looked him over once more. It was clear that she liked what she saw.

"Are you sure about this?" Colin asked insecurely. "I feel like a walking Abercrombie and Fitch advertisement." He added scowling.

"Don't whine, Colin. You look hot. The girls will be dropping at your feet in bushes tonight, trust me." Stephanie reassured him. Then she turned to Logan, who had been watching his two friends in amusement.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she asked him with a small pout and puppy eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. You two go ahead and have some fun. I've got to check on some Christmas presents I've ordered online." He answered smiling.

"You'd better not be getting my present of the net. I want something that you've put time and effort in. Physical effort included." Steph told him with her hands on her hips.

"And what if I told you that I could only get your present of the net because you can't get it in a store and it has to come all the way out of Europe."

"Then I would say that you've confused my present with that of Rory." She said knowingly.

"Normally I would have conceded, but this time your present actually has to come out of Europe. I can't tell you which country, though, because then you would know in an instant." Logan explained.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but you'd better not be mendacious right now." She threatened him mockingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Logan smirked.

"Right. Well, have fun and we'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about brunch, okay?" Steph reminded him.

"I won't. Are you two meeting Robert at the club?" Logan wanted to know.

"Yes, he and Paris are meeting us there at…" Colin paused to look at his watch "17 minutes ago." He finished his sentence.

"Paris?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me that she didn't have any plans this weekend so I invited her to come along tonight." Steph answered. "And we'd better hurry to the pub. By now Paris might have strangled Robert, you know how obnoxious he can be." She added.

"You're right." Colin agreed as he handed Steph her coat. "Let's go."

"Goodnight Logan." They chorused.

"Goodnight kids. Have fun and do everything I wouldn't do." Logan replied before he turned back to his laptop.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Rory yelled as she hung up her coat.

Lorelai appeared in front of her in the off-white dress Sandy wore to the dance. It had the flower on the waist and she even found shoes that bore a remarkable resemble to Sandy's shoes.

"Oh that's cool baby. You know how it is, rockin' an' rollin' an' what not." She mimicked Danny.

"Wrong line, mom." Rory smiled.

"Or," Lorelai started, stretching the O "wrong outfit. It depends on how you look at it."

"You're right, mom, here is your coffee." Rory gave her mom three cups and placed the rest on the coffeetable.

"Where's our Danny?" Rory wanted to know.

"Oh, he's outside, he got a call."

"Okay. Is the punch ready?"

"Yes, Finn made us some hot cider- cranberry punch."

"Sounds good. Is it strong?" Rory asked her mom.

"Well, let's just put it this way; I got rid of all my nose hairs when I dared to smell it." Lorelai chuckled.

"That's what you get when you leave a task like that up to Finn." Rory responded dryly. "Anyway, I like the dance floor you made."

The couch was placed underneath the window opposite the television, right next to it was the big chair. The chaise longue was placed against the door that led to the side of the house. Between the chaise and the chair was the table, it had all sorts of junk food on it and, of course, Finn's punch. The television was on its usual place, next to the fireplace, where a small fire was burning.

In the middle of the room laid a wooden dance floor and there were red and white ribbons draped across the ceiling, just like in the movie. Rory knew they would have to take them off before 'Gone with the wind', that way they could dance to the songs properly. They had already drew up a schedule for all the songs that you had to do with a partner, seeing as there were two of them and only one guy.

_Poor Finn, he'll get no rest this evening. But then again, he was the one who gave mom the idea for the reenactments. Well, technically it was me who told her about his reenactment at the meet market and got her all excited, but it's much more fun to blame it on Finn._ Rory thought to herself as she watched the stacks of movies, junk food, drinks and clothes.

---

"I thought you guys were starting your movie weekend last night." Logan told Finn.

"Yeah, but we were beat after all the shopping we did. And besides, Rory wasn't really up to it after your little run-in last night." Finn explained.

"I understand. I felt really messed up last night too, I shouldn't have gone after her." Logan said, he sounded defeated.

"Don't beat yourself up, mate. She was glad she saw you. I think part of her is afraid that you will forget her or get over her and move on."

"I could never do any of those things, Finn. I love her, for God's sake!" he exclaimed rather heatedly.

Finn was a bit taken aback by his friend's confession, but then he smiled. He had known it for a while now and was glad Logan had finally realized it.

"Are you going to tell her?" Finn wanted to know.

"Of course I am, but not yet. I want to be out of this mess first. And want to tell her when I can really be with her again." Logan explained himself.

"I think that's the best thing to do. I mean, yes, I guess she has doubts and fears right now, but she can get past that, just show her you care. But telling her you love her would only make this whole separation even harder on her."

"I know."

The two friends were quiet for a few minutes, each contemplating the situation.

"Did you call the company to tell them the plans were moved to tonight?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I took care of it." Finn assured him.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Are you bloody kidding me; she'll absolutely love it. You really outdid yourself this time."

"Well, nothing is good enough for my Ace, just make sure to get her reaction on camera."

"I wouldn't dare forgetting it."

For a minute, they were quiet once more.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Logan broke the silence once again.

"Actually, Rory and her mum invited me to stay with them during the break. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I already expected it and I'm glad you don't have to be alone. Besides, it's good for Ace to have you around; you're good in keeping people's spirits up. And this way we still have something linking us." Logan reassured Finn.

"That's good to hear, mate." Finn smiled into the phone. He was glad that Logan trusted him around his girlfriend, especially since his other best friend was in love with her.

"Well you should be getting back to the girls; you know how impatient they can get. I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. We're heading back tomorrow night, that way we don't have to get up extra early Monday morning and we can head back together after we're done and packed our bags for the holidays." Finn confirmed. "So I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your evening, mate."

"You too, Finn. And please say 'Hi' to Rory for me."

"I will, mate."

And with that they both hung up.

---

"There you are!" Lorelai and Rory chorused when Finn stepped into the living room. He looked just like Danny. He was wearing tight black pants, a black tight quarter sleeve t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His look was completed with a big tuft on his forehead.

"Finally!" Lorelai added.

"Some people are so touchy." Finn snorted.

He walked over to Rory and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Logan sends his love." He whispered in her ear. After that he walked over to the table and poured them all some punch.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" Lorelai cheered. They all took their seats and started to watch the movie.

* * *

"Steph! You're here!" Paris slurred as Steph and Colin approached the table she and Robert were sitting at.

"Paris, sweetie, I see you two started without us." Steph stated. She and Colin took their seats across from their friends and laughed at Paris, who looked like she just came back from a Limp Bizkit afterparty.

"Well, don't blame us. You two are late, we were right on time. Couldn't find anything to wear, Steph?" Robert asked in the haughty tone of voice they were al used too.

"Actually, fashion fever Barbie, over here, took longer than expected." Stephanie told him. After that she looked at Paris again.

"What you got there, Paris?" she asked the obvious intoxicated girl.

"I got a 'sex with teacher' in honor of my ex boyfriend; Asher Flemming. Robert here is showing me all kind of fun cocktails with clever names."

"I can see that. How many did you have?" Steph wanted to know.

"Three." She hiccupped while putting up 5 vingers.

"Oh really." Steph sneered while shooting a deathglare at Robert.

"Hey, don't look at me. She's old enough to make her own decisions." He raised his hands in defense.

"Which ones did you have so far?" the blond girl asked Paris.

"Well, I started with two drinks in honor of my scum of a boyfriend; Doyle. Them being a 'hairy navel' and a 'scummy nut sack'. Very delectable. And after that I had 'donkey semen' and a 'pink pussy'. Those were delightful as well." She garbled with a big grin on her face.

"Wow, she even sounds intelligent when she's drunk." Colin chuckled.

Before Steph could react, a blond, big- boobed waitress appeared at their table.

"What can I get you?" the bubblegum smacking girl wanted to know.

"I'll have a 'sex with the bartender'. Steph told her while eyeing the cute, muscular bartender.

Colin followed her gaze and felt a weird feeling in his gut. He couldn't quite place it and dismissed without giving it a second thought.

"I'll have an 'adonis'." He told the girl that was waiting for his order.

"Another 'angel's tit' for me, precious." Robert told the girl without even looking at her.

Paris didn't get the chance to order another drink because Steph beat her to it.

"This young lady will have two bottles of water."

Paris objected but Steph wouldn't budge. She knew Paris wasn't really used to alcohol and she didn't want her to make it worse than it already was.

"So, why don't you tell us what Doyle did to make you upset?" Colin asked the uptight girl. It was much more fun to hear other people's problems instead of worrying about his own.

"The lousy moron thinks he can do better than me!" she uttered indignant.

"What!" Steph said in disbelieve. "Has he looked in the mirror lately? He was lucky that he got you!"

"I know! When I asked him if he wanted to come over to my place at New Years Eve he told me he wasn't ready for a step like that and that he wanted to take some space so he can see what else is out there." She ranted; something that sounded hilarious with her intoxicated undertone.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing, that little miniature had some nerve! She would make sure to give him a piece of her mind before she left for the holidays.

* * *

_ "Summer dreams_

_Ripped at the seams,_

_But oh, _

_Those summer nights"  
_

Lorelai and Finn sang from the tops of their lungs, and very off key. Rory was rolling on the ground while holding her stomach with laughter.

"Enough! Please… I beg of you; enough!" she shrieked between laughs.

Finn picked her up from the ground and placed her on the couch.

"Now, nipper. Please don't tell me you don't care for my musical qualities." He gasped mockingly.

"I do… Finn. I'm…. confident you… could… could be the next Am… American idol." She replied while she tried to regain her ability to breathe normal again.

"What about me?" Lorelai asked her daughter with big eyes.

By then Rory was breathing normal again.

"You, my dear mother, you could be the next Annette Zalinkas." She told her mom with sarcasm.

"Really?" Lorelai said, completely ignoring the sarcasm her daughter had just thrown her way. "I feel honored. I shall pay you an accolade once I received my first Grammy." She continued.

Rory chose to ignore her and turned her attention to Finn.

"It's a damn shame Lane couldn't make it tonight, huh?"

"Yes it is. But she assured me that the 'thing' she had to do with Zack and Brian couldn't possibly wait." Finn answered.

"Yeah, well. There's nothing we can do about it. Let's just watch the rest of the movie." She said as she sat back between Finn and her mom, who was just finishing her acceptance speech.

---

After they'd finished the last song and picked themselves up from the floor, Finn and the girls went to change into their Oompa Loompa outfits. Lorelai had made them big white pants with matching suspenders and brown shirts with white stripes on the collar and sleeves. They even had matching socks and green wigs. Lorelai had definitely outdone herself this time, but then again, she had always wanted to dress up like an Oompa Loompa.

---

After they had put on everything, including the white gloves, and painted their faces orange and their eyebrows white, the girls went downstairs to join Finn. But before they started to ascent the stairs Finn came up, frantically waving his arms and told them to wait upstairs.

"Why?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's a surprise. So would you please humor me and wait until I come and get you? Just trust me." Finn pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Lorelai conceded reluctantly "But this better be good." She added before joining Rory, who already went back to the bedroom.

Finally, after almost 20 minutes of pacing and speculating, Finn came to get them.

Downstairs, the girls encountered a sight that exceeded their wildest imaginations. And that said a lot; at the end of the twenty minutes Lorelai was convinced Finn had placed elephants in the living room and hippos in the kitchen, just to freak them out.

In front of them was a fairly long slithering pool that was filled with chocolate milk. In the middle of the choca river was a boat, and not just any boat, it was the "wonka-tania" from the movie. Around the choca river were trees, flowers, bushes and mushrooms. It looked a lot like the chocolate room from the movie.

Finn cleared his throat to get the girls attention. It was then that they noticed he wasn't wearing an Oompa Loompa costume; he looked just like Willy Wonka.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… the chocolate room. And almost everything inside is eatable, I mean edible, I mean you can eat everything." He quotes the famous candy man.

The girls shrieked with pleasure and descended the rest of the stairs. Neither of them noticed the flower on Finn's hat, a flower that didn't belong there, a flower that wasn't a flower at all, but a camera.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes, this was a dream come true. She felt like she had stepped out of the real world, the world that had caused her misery and pain, and stepped into a world of magic. She walked up to Finn and hugged him tightly.

"You're amazing, dinki-di!" she told him sweetly.

"Dinki-di?" Lorelai inquired from her seat in the boat.

"It means 'something good from Australia'." Finn clarified. Then he looked at Rory.

"I'm glad you like it, nipper. But this isn't my doing. You have your bloke to thank for this all." He told her.

"Logan?" Rory's eyes got big and began to fill with tears. She couldn't believe he would do something this marvelous for her. Here she was; afraid that he might trade her in and all the while he was planning this for her. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Ow, how I love that silly man!" she exclaimed with a humongous smile on her face.

"You do?" Finn and Lorelai asked at the same time.

"Do I what?" Rory asked confused.

"Love him."

Her eyes went wide with disbelieve for a second time. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, hon, you did." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, in that case; yes, I do. I love Logan."

Her mom hurried out of the boat and ran up to her to hug her. "I'm so glad you finally admitted it." Lorelai told her daughter.

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't it much more fun to find out for yourself? Besides, would you really have believed me?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Probably not." Rory admitted. Then her face fell.

"There's nothing much I can do with that realization now, so let's just forget it for the time being. We have a movie to watch!" she cheered the last part as she led the two others to the boat.

Rory was about to turn on the TV but stopped as she heard a zooming noise in front of the boat. There was a long machine placed on the ceiling and a large white screen was coming out of it.

"It's perfect." Lorelai started.

"It's unbelievable." Rory continued.

"It's Wonkavision." Finn finished.

They all shared a laugh and the air was cleared again; Rory was back in her world of magic.

"Finn, who's going to clean all of this up?" Lorelai wanted to know. She didn't feel much for cleaning the entire living room.

"Don't worry, it has all been taking cared of."

"Are you sure?"

"You should never doubt what nobody is sure about." Finn quoted again.

"That isn't a really comforting answer."

"Just trust me."

"I do." Lorelai smiled and sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

"What about that one?" Steph asked Colin while pointing at a cute redhead that was bouncing on the beat of the music.

"No, redheads are Finn's thing, not mine." He discarded the suggestion.

"Colin, come on. Isn't there any girl in here that you would want to dance with?" Steph asked. She pouted a bit. This got Colin's attention.

"Actually, there is." He smiled as he got up. He extended his hand to his blond lady friend and asked; "Care to dance, my lady?"

Stephanie smiled up at him and graciously accepted his hand. "It would be my pleasure, kind sir."

Before they walked to the dance floor Steph pointed a finger at Robert. "Don't you dare giving Paris any more cocktails, or else you'll have to deal with me." She warned him.

After that she followed Colin to the center of the dance floor. Just as they reached it Tyler Hilton's 'Glad' started playing. Colin looked Steph in her eyes and pulled her closer.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Steph asked him.

"For helping me with this, for not judging me and for being here for me. For being my friend." He declared.

Steph felt a sting at the word 'friend', but blamed it on her drink.

From the table, Robert and a slightly sobered up Paris watched their two friends dancing.

"Do you think they'll find out any time soon?" Robert asked the girl next to him.

"I hope so. It would be nice to see this whole situation resolved as soon as possible." Paris answered.

"Then why don't we tell them?"

"Because they would get all defensive and that would mean that they would fight their feelings ten times harder." Paris reasoned.

"True." Robert conceded.

* * *

Logan was finally done with his presents and his share of the preparations for the groups' trip to the Cape. It had taken him a while, but he was satisfied with the results.

He had a hard time taking his mind of Rory. He had set up the whole 'Charlie' thing the morning before. When he heard about their plans from Finn he had felt the need to do something special for Rory. He had a feeling she would like it, more that she would ever like fine jewelry. She was very easy to please. He just wished he could have been there to see her reaction. At least he got to see it when Finn came back.

Logan knew that Finn and Rory regarded each other as siblings; he felt no need to worry. But he did feel jealousy. Misplaced jealousy, that he knew, but jealousy nevertheless. Finn got to spend time with her now, and Logan couldn't. He knew they could have just decided to meet whenever Colin wasn't around, but that just didn't feel right. He wanted to show unconditioned loyalty towards their friendship, which was only fair after so many years.

But then again; Colin already knew that she was still his girlfriend, so it wouldn't be betrayal. Besides, he didn't have to know right? Sneaking around felt a bit discourteous, but anything was better than not being able to see Rory at all.

The more he thought about it, the more the plan appealed to him. He wanted to discuss it with Rory tonight; he just couldn't wait with this. So he grabbed his coat, keys and phone and headed for his car.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were preparing themselves for their first Oompa Loompa performance when the lights went out. The entire house went black within a second.

"Finn!" Rory yelled.

"What! I have nothing to do with this, I swear." He exclaimed.

"Relax, it's just a power failure. The whole block is probably out." Lorelai shooed them.

"No it's not. I can see the lights at Babette's from here." Rory stated simply.

All of a sudden the sound of rambling chains filled the awfully quiet house.

"Okay Finn, this isn't funny anymore!" Rory started to get agitated.

"Tell me about it, nipper. But it isn't me." Finn said, he sounded nervously.

"Then who could it be?" Rory asked.

Before anyone could answere a loud, acrimonious sound was heard, accompanied with the sound of a long cry that sent shivers down their spines. All of a sudden they could hear people banging on the doors and fingernails scratching over the windows. This got the three really scared.

"Guys, on my count we make a run for it, okay?" Lorelai whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay." They both assented.

"On three."

A scary laugh could be heard and it sounded like it came from upstairs.

"Three!" Lorelai yelled.

They got out of the boat and ran to the door. Finn quickly opened it and walked outside with the two women clinging to him. Several figures in lack robed came at them from the corner of the porch.

Finn grabbed Lorelai's and Rory's hands and pulled them with him as he ran toward the street. When the figures started to pursue them the girls started to scream.

---

Luke was counting the cash from the register and balancing his books when he heard screams coming from the street. He walked to the door and thought he saw something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back to the counter, but a big bang against the door stopped him. He let out a terrified scream when he saw two bright orange faces smashed against the window in the door.

Then he realized they were yelling at him. No, not yelling; they were begging him to open the door. As soon as he realized the two faces were Lorelai and Rory he quickly opened the door. He let the girls and Finn in and closed the door behind them.

The three of them hid behind his back.

"Are they still out there?" Lorelai asked with a small voice.

"Who are you talking about? I don't see anyone." Luke grunted.

"Then we must have lost them." Rory said.

"BOO!"

The foursome turned around with looks of horror on their faces and were greeted by three laughing teens. Lane, Zack and Brian were sitting on the floor; their face wet with tears from laughter. They were still wearing the black robes.

It didn't take the scared four long to join them in their laughter.

It took them all about a half an hour to calm down. Luke offered everybody coffee, but they declined.

Lane had seen the chocolate room and said that she wanted to join them. Zack and Brian wanted that too. Even Luke was curious to see the room.

"You can join us, as long as you take off the robes. They're still freaking me out." Lorelai shuddered.

"Okay. But you have to admit; we had you good." Lane beamed with pride.

"You most certainly did." Lorelai agreed.

* * *

The seven of them were sitting in the boat watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory. They had started to movie from the beginning again. Lane sat next to Zack, who had his arm around her and Lorelai was cuddled up against Luke. Rory sat next to Finn and Brian had a bench all to himself.

They were engrossed in the movie when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Rory whispered as she carefully got out of the boat.

She kept her gaze on the screen until the wall prevented her from looking any longer. She felt annoyed because someone interrupted the movie. Her annoyance quickly turned into surprise when she found Logan standing on the other side of the door.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked as she shut the door behind her, not wanting to disturb the rest and feeling the need for some privacy.

"I needed to talk to you, Ace." Logan told her. Then he noticed her outfit.

Rory saw him looking her up and down and felt embarrassed.

"Just let me get my coat." She said as she turned around, but she was stopped by Logan's hand on her shoulder. She turned back.

"Please don't. You look adorable." He smiled sweetly.

Rory smiled back and took his hand. She led him to the low bridge where she used to spend time with Jess.

Once they got there they sat down in the middle of the bridge, facing each other.

"Thank you for what you did tonight." Rory said softly.

Logan smiled again. "It was my pleasure, Ace."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked him after they had been quiet for a while.

Logan wasn't sure how to bring it, especially not after everything that had happened the last three days. It was amazing how much could change in such a short amount of time.

"Tonight is our three week anniversary. Did you know that?" he began.

"Yes, I did." Rory answered quietly.

"I need you, Ace. I can't deal with this separation. I've gotten so used to having you around that I can't go back to the way it was before you. I don't want to go back to that." He continued.

"I feel the same way, Logan. But we can't, not until Colin has moved on." Rory cried out desperately.

"I know, but I was thinking tonight." He hesitated; maybe she would tell him to go away, that she wouldn't be part of any of it anymore. But he had come this far, so he would just go trough with it.

"We can still see each other, Colin doesn't have to know." He finished.

Rory was silent for a couple of minutes and Logan started to get really worried.

"You mean we could sneak around, but nobody can know about it?" Rory wondered.

"Yes, I know it sounds like we have something to be ashamed of, but that's not it. I just want to be with you."

"Okay." Rory whispered.

Logan was surprised to hear that tiny word coming out of her mouth right then.

"Really?" he wanted to be sure he heard it right.

"Really." Rory smiled up at him. "I know it's unfair towards Colin, but I need you too, Logan. And besides…" she said as she moved closer to him and wrapper her arms around his neck.

"Clandestine meetings sound really… sexy."

Logan's smile grew even wider and he kissed her ferociously. When they had to pull apart for some oxygen Rory looked at her boyfriend and began to laugh really hard. His mouth and cheeks were completely orange. He looked really cute.

"Now you're an Oompa Loompa too." She told him before kissing him again.

**

* * *

A/N: This is probably my longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it. If you want to see the ring or Colin's outfit, just check my blog: allysramblingmind. blogspot. Com**

**If it seemed a bit rushed, sorry for that. As I was writing it the story kind of went it's own way. It wasn't what I had in mind, but it was a nice turn from the line that I was following. At least, it was for me.**

**Also, I could really use some suggestions for Luke's proposal. I'm drawing a blank here. So if you have an idea, please tell me.**

**---**

**angeliclin: **Sweet Linda, you're too kind. If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have progressed at all. Thank you for your faith and encouraging words when I had a major case of writers block. I love how you get the meaning behind all my chapters. You're the best.

**Gilmoregirl7878: **I'm glad you finally got it to work. I hope you enjoyed your vacation.

**Pink-x-Moonlight: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It's a lot of fun to write Finn, you can go almost every way with him without making him ooc.

**fairieangel: **Thank you very, very much. You're sweet.

**beautymarked: **It means a lot that you liked the confrontation. Matt in Brad's outfit… you're right. Yummie! I have to get that image out of my head pronto, I don't think my keyboard can handle all that drool. LOL!

**riotgirllina: **I love it that you loved it. :-) I know I said that it would take them a while to get back together, but as I was writing this just came to me. I usually don't think when I'm writing, I just go with whatever comes to me at that particular moment.

**Gilmorefan31: **Finn in leather details are coming up. I promise it will be worth the wait.

**Michaellover101: **I'm so glad you liked it. It's a lot of fun to read how you experience my chapters, it's just like I experience them while I'm writing them.

**smile1: **Ahh, you're really sweet. Thank you very much.

**GilmoreAtHeart74: **The fact that you're usually not a big fan of the Rory and Logan pairing makes the fact that you like my fic a bigger compliment than you can imagine.

**Purplemoon07: **Thank you. I'm really glad that you like it this much. And an extra thank you for the sweet compliment.

**sPERSON: **Wow. Thank you very much. I wish I had more time so I could do other fics, however I hardly have time for this one as it is. But thank you SO much for your wonderful compliment, it means a lot to me.

**

* * *

As always; reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Love, **

**Alaya**


	17. The Revenge of the Socialites

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Now I could give you a million reasons why it took me over 3 months to update, but I'm not going to bore you with that. Instead I'm just going to promise you, with my hand on my heart, that it won't happen again. I hope you don't hate me and will enjoy my next chapter. This is a major filler, but lots of goodness is coming. **

**Chapter 17: The Revenge Of The Socialites.**

Rory and Logan walked back to the house with their hands intertwined, they looked flushed and happy. Rory had white smudges around her lips and on her cheeks, Logan had orange smudges on the same places. The streets were quiet, the sky was clear and the cold wind was stroking their bodies. Rory was wearing Logan's jacket, neither of them had thought about the cold weather when Logan had arrived at the Crap Shack.

As they walked into the street where the Gilmore girls lived noises from inside the house reached them.

"Guess the party went on without you," Logan noted.

"Yeah well, I don't mind; we had a little party of our own," Rory responded airily. She blushed a bit as she thought about the feverish kisses they shared mere minutes before. Her pulse was still slightly racing and she knew her cheeks were still bright pink underneath the orange make-up. Making out with Logan was unlike anything else she had ever experienced. It exceeded what she had shared with Dean by far; something that made her curious about how it would be when she and Logan would make love. One thing she knew for sure; it would be amazing.

Logan was tracing small circles on the palm of her hand. She looked up at him and saw the absentmindedly look on his handsome features. Something told her that he was thinking about the whole situation. She knew he hated the fact that he would have to lie to his best friend and she wished she could help him with that, but she just couldn't.

"I knew, Huntzberger, that you were the reason she left the party." Finn greeted the couple as they walked up the porch steps. He was sitting on the swing, drinking a beer. Rory glanced inside the house and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her mom and Lane were drinking out of the chocariver with long straws they apparently made themselves and Zack was taking pictures. Brian was laying across one of the seats in the boat, a small drop of drool was running across his cheek. Luke wasn't in the living room, so she figured he went back to the diner. Rory turned her attention back to Finn as he started to speak again.

"This is very naughty of you; going behind poor Colin's back like that. I think I should call him right away to inform him of your little mischief," Finn said as he took out his phone.

Logan was about to walk up to him, but Rory held him back.

"Don't worry Logan, Finn won't betray us," Rory smiled.

"And how can you be so sure of that, nipper?"

"Because then I would have to hurt you."

"And who would you bring for that?" Finn inquired with raised eyebrows.

A devious smirk appeared on Rory's face. "Just me, myself and my friend Archie."

At the mention of that name Finn nearly choked on his beer. Logan shot a question look towards Rory, but she just raised her shoulders.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!" Finn managed to get out when he recovered. He walked up to the couple and gave them a hug.

"You know I would never tell on you, right? I was just joking," He told his two friends.

"Don't worry Finn, we know you better than that," Logan told his best friend while he patted him on the back.

Laughs erupted from inside the house, so the three friends walked inside. As they walked in, Logan finally had a chance to see his handiwork. Well, not exactly _his_ handiwork, seeing as how he hired a company to do the work for him. But, nevertheless, it had been _his_ idea. Finn walked in last and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he took a moment to look at the happy couple in front of him. Logan was looking at the decorations and Rory was joking with Lane about the sleeping nerd, he had forgotten his name three seconds after the guy had introduced himself. The way Logan's arm was wrapped around his girlfriend made Finn smile, they looked very good together. He was glad that Logan had decided to go behind Colin's back. He realized that that wasn't a very best friend thing to say, but you just shouldn't get in the way of true love.

* * *

Colin stood at the bar, pretending to be listening to the busty red head next to him. Somewhere in the far distance he could hear her empty babbles about the newest country songs. Did he really look like he could enjoy country music? No. So what made that girl think he would enjoy chatting about it? The only reason he was talking to the girl in the first place was to humor Steph. She had been there for him without judging him, helped him in his efforts to move on and didn't ask anything for it in return. So to him, the least he could do to show his appreciation was make a real effort. He had been discarding every girl she pointed at the entire night and he could tell that she was getting sick of his negativity. So when she mentioned the girl that would fit straight into Finn's alley he told her that he was going over to her for a conversation. 

He wished he hadn't. A blank piece of paper had more substance than this red-head. Finn would have loved her, all the curves and no active brains cells that might lead to actual deep conversations. Of course, even Finn would get bored after the sex, in the end; they all wanted a girl that had more than just a pretty face. Like R… Stephanie or Paris. Too bad Steph was like a sister to him and Paris was too, intense for him.

He looked over to the dance floor and saw Steph dancing with the barkeeper, she was smiling and having fun. He didn't like that fact, but was sure it was only because he wasn't having any fun. He glanced over at the table to see if Paris hadn't killed Robert yet and suddenly lost every ability except the one to breath. Thank God for that. After a few minutes he remembered how to walk again and went up to Steph, he completely forgot about Miffy, Mandy, Muney or whatever her name was long before that.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the barkeeper objected when Colin grabbed Steph's arm and pulled her away from him. Because of the sudden movement Steph's body crashed into his so they could feel the heat from each others bodies and their faces ended up mere inches away from each other.

"Wow, I never realized how beautiful your mouth is, was it always like that?" Colin asked Steph absentmindedly.

"No, I just put this one on for the night. They're my 'going out lips'," she replied sarcastically. Due to the sudden urge to kiss him the words came out harsher that she had intended. Her tone brought Colin out of his reverie.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to show you something," he said while he began turning her away from his body. They both shivered because of the loss of contact and Colin almost pressed her against his body again. He figured he was just cold.

"What can be so important that you couldn't wait until the song was o… Oh my God. What are they doing?" Steph exclaimed in horror.

"Well, that's called kissing. The lips of two or more persons stroke each other and after they opened their mouths their tongues…"

"Yeah yeah, I know what they're doing, but why?" Steph interrupted her wise-ass friend.

"I don't know, want to go over and ask?"

"No. I want to go over and break it up. She's drunk for crying out loud!" she breezed as she stalked over top the table where Robert looked like he was eating Paris' face. She ripped Paris away from Robert and turned the girl so she could face her.

"What do you think you're doing!" Steph demanded. "That's Robert you're kissing, not Doyle. And you're drunk," she quickly added.

Paris looked up at the girl with dull, solemn eyes. "I'm not as drunk as I was, thanks to you," Paris accused the blond in front of her.

"You should thank me for that!" Steph countered.

Paris just rolled her eyes and turned back to Robert, intending to kiss him again. Before she got the chance to do so Steph jerked her from her seat and placed her next to Colin.

"Hold her while I get the check, you're driving us home," Stephanie told her baffled friend who didn't look too pleased about the idea of holding onto the raging hellfire.

When Steph saw his look she misread it and sighed. "Come on, Colin, it's not like you were interested in miss-redhead-'I want to be just like Pam' anyway.

The corner of Colin's mouth turned up a bit; apparently Steph had been keeping an eye on him.

"I know, and I wasn't about to comment on that. I just wanted to suggest that you take care of this little shrew while I pay the tab," he told her casually.

"Fine," Steph huffed, not liking the knowing look in his eyes. "We'll meet you outside." She grabbed Paris by the arm, who was yelling that she was a grown woman and could take care of herself, and turned to leave. After two steps she turned around to face Robert again.

"And you," she breezed "you can get a cab!" she turned again and left without waiting for a responds, dragging a still yelling Paris behind her.

Colin watched the two ladies stalk out of the pub and whistled low. Then he turned to Robert.

"You, my man, are in a lot of trouble."

Robert just shrugged his shoulders, let out an indifferent snort and rested his head on the table in front of him.

* * *

Logan kissed Rory one last time and walked down the steps of the porch. When he was almost down a hand on his arm jerked him back, forcing him to turn around. Before he knew it he was enveloped into a couple of arms and crushed against a chest. 

"Do you really have to go? I love having you here, having fun and joking around. And you still have to see me in leather. Please stay," came the whining voice from somewhere above his head. Logan gently pulled himself back and smiled.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have certain responsibilities that I cannot ignore. Please try to understand," he looked up apologetic at the pouting face and sad eyes.

"I will try no such thing," came the huffing responds and once again Logan was crushed between two arms around his neck.

"Come on, Finn," Rory cooed sweetly as she peeled his arms from her boyfriend's neck.

"He wants to be home before Colin gets back, that way he can avoid uncomfortable questions which he'll have to answer with lies. We'll see him again soon."

"Promise?" Finn asked Logan in a small voice.

"Promise." Logan smiled up at his friend.

"Will you bring me presents?" Finn asked while he reluctantly released his friend.

"Lots of them," Logan promised.

"Excellent!" Finn exclaimed happily. "Have a save drive home, sweetie pie," he told his friend while giving him a peck on his cheek and then turned around and disappeared into the house.

"He's quite a handful, isn't he?" Rory noted. She grabbed Logan by his hand and walked with him to his car.

"That he is," Logan confirmed. "I hope our other children will be easier and less high-maintenance," he chuckled.

"As long as we don't forget to put Ritalin in his food, there will be no problem," Rory assured him.

Logan opened his car door and threw his jacket on the backseat. He turned to Rory and took her in his arms, placing her against him with her head underneath his chin. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, just enjoying the serenity of the moment. He hated saying goodbye without knowing when he was able to see her again. It amazed him still that he had grown accustomed to having her around in such a short period of time. Never had he imagined to fall in love in college, and when he was completely honest with himself; he never thought he would fall in love at all. Still, he wouldn't change this feeling for anything, he knew from lessons learned young, that true love was a very rare gift.

"Go, before I gain Elektra-like superpowers and drag you back into the house," Rory whispered against his chest.

Logan smiled and held her at arms length . He bent down a bit and brought himself to her eye level.

"I need your word that you won't start over thinking this and go back on your promise; I need to know we're in this together."

Rory cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"We are in this together, I won't back out," She guaranteed him, her lips still on his.

Logan got into his car and started the engine. With one last wink he got out of the driveway and left.

0000

15 minutes later Rory was watching herself in the mirror of her vanity. She was wearing the 'Helene of Troy' toga her mom got her. It was a full length sheath dress that was completed with a white satin drape with gold lame accents. Her hair flowed over her left shoulder in a curly tail, which was held together by a gold colored clasp behind her ear.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Lane's voice came from behind her.

Rory turned around and found her best friend sitting on the edge of her bed. She was wearing a gladiatrix costume; the female equivalent of the one Finn would be wearing. It had a low cut revealing faux leather top and matching skirt with gold accents, grecian arm bands and a headpiece. Even though Rory was a girl herself, she had to admit her friend looked very sexy.

"So do you, although tonight the word 'hot' suits you better. Let me guess; Zack is still picking up his jaw from the floor in the living room?" Rory smiled wickedly.

"Actually, Zack and Brian went home before they had the chance to see me like this, they had some ideas they wanted to work out. I decided to stay and participate in the fun. I'm glad your mom had extra outfits," Lane told her friend.

Rory looked at her best friend and thought it was a shame Zack didn't get to see her like that. Then a thought came to mind.

"Hey Lane, does Zack have a camera phone?"

"Yeah, why?" she wanted to know.

"I just want to show him what he's missing," Rory smirked.

"Oh my God, that boy is really rubbing off on you! You just smirked," Lane uttered rather loudly.

Rory just shrugged. "I guess, now stop trying to divert my attention and pose!" she said in mock anger.

Lane muttered something under her breath and then looked up at her friend. "Fine, but only if I get to do the same with Logan." She demanded as she took on an uncomfortable pose.

Rory took a moment to think, but when she realized that he had just seen her in her Oompa Loompa costume, she merely shrugged again and took a snapshot of her blushing best friend. It came out very good. Lane had her shoulders pushed back, which automatically pushed her breasts forward; she looked sexy and innocent in true Lane-style.

Rory got Zack's number from Lane and sent the photo before her friend could change her mind. Then it was Rory's turn. Lane told her to stand in front of the window, she had the perfect setting in mind. While Lane turned off the lights in the room, Rory looked outside. The moon was full and shone right trough her window, illuminating her in it's fair, bright light. She thought about earlier in the evening, when she had been in Logan's arms. He hadn't been gone that long, but she already missed him. She started wondering about their agreement and what would happen if Colin would find out, but abruptly cut off her strain of thoughts. She smiled, Logan knew her better than she thought, she wouldn't go back on her promise.

She was broken out of her reverie when Lane called her name. As she turned she heard the click of the camera-phone. Lane looked at the picture on her phone and screeched in delight; it came out exactly as she imagined. Rory looked like a real ancient goddess as she stood there in the moonlight, a mysterious smile played on her lips and her eyes were bright. Lane had made the pictures right as Rory was turning around, capturing her frame in a way that couldn't be posed. Logan's number was in her phone, Rory had given it to her so Lane could still reach her when she didn't have her phone on her, and sent the picture without showing it to Rory first. She knew Logan would love it.

"Girls!" came Lorelai's voice from the living room "I'm getting anxious here, I need me some BBB!"

The girls smiled at each other and walked to the living room.

"BBB?" Lane wanted to know.

"Yes, Brad, Bloom and Bana," Lorelai answered for her daughter.

"Mom!" Rory came to a sudden halt, shock evident on her face. "What are you wearing?" she was wearing an under-wired leather-look bustier gown with lace-up sides and a gold embroidery trim, it was a very sexy and revealing outfit.

"This, dear daughter of mine, is a slave princess costume, Miss Patty found it in her closet and called me to come and get it this afternoon. Why, don't I look good?"

"No, it's way too sexy. You do realize that there is a boy in the house, right? And there is no slave princess in the movie," Rory added a bit irritated.

"Oh Rory, don't be such a prude. Finn will be fine and I like this costume. After the movie I'm planning on visiting my diner man and let him be my master." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross, mom! I don't need images like that in my head! Luke is the provider of coffee and food, that's just unhygienic," she exclaimed with her hand on her ears.

Lorelai just smiled. "Don't worry hon, you are more than welcome to borrow it when you're ready to get naughty with Logan."

Rory's face turned into a deep shade of red, but before she could say anything, the front door flew open. A fraction of a second later Zack stumbled into the room, his face was red and he was trying to catch his breath. As soon as he spotted Lane he covered her up with the long trench coat he brought with him.

"Zack! What do you think you're doing?" Lane wanted to know.

"You can't dress like that, not when that horn-dog Australian is in here, I won't have him ogling my girl!" Zack said as he stomped with his foot to seem extra forceful abut his statement.

"Oh, don't be such a caveman! Besides, Finn will be too busy ogling Lorelai."

"Hey!" Lorelai said, sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah right, like Lorel…" Zack went mute when he turned around and saw her, but the punch on his arm from Lane brought back his speaking abilities.

"Yeah well, Lorelai is an adult and she isn't my girlfriend. How she dresses is Luke's problem. You're mine," he argued.

"So now I'm your problem?" Lane huffed.

"What is all the ruckus down here?" Finn bellowed as he walked down the stairs.

"My boyfriend has decided to go all Neanderthal on me, but don't worry, I'll…" when Lane saw Finn, she went mute, just like Zack had a few moments before.

He was wearing a leather skirt, similar to the one Lane was wearing. Only a leather collar adorned a small part of his upper body leaving his muscular chest exposed. There wasn't any hair on his chest, the only body hair was the small line that started in the middle of his well formed abs and disappeared beneath his waistband. Leave it to Finn to look hot and manly in a skirt. The leather cuffs on his wrists and the roman sandals on his feet completed the look.

Zack didn't like the gaze on Lane's face and covered her eyes with his hands, ignoring her protests.

"Where is the rest of you costume?" he wanted to know.

"Well, the breast plate felt very uncomfortable and the helmet wasn't my thing, so I decided to leave it like this," Finn shrugged as he walked further into the room. Then he spotted Lorelai. "Looking good, love," he noted and turned to get a better look at the two young ladies that were standing behind him.

He looked at Rory first. "Lady Lorelai the second, thou are much fairer that that Helene Sheila everybody went bloody wackers over," he said in a fake English accent, which sounded very funny with his own Australian accent.

Rory bowed her head gracefully. She hoped she didn't blush too badly. Even though she was in love with Logan, she couldn't deny that Finn looked hot. No one could deny that.

"And you, Finley, look quite handsome yourself. All shall tremble when they come before you," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Finn took advantage of her proximity and pulled her into a hug.

"We need to make a picture for Logan, he would love to see you like this," he whispered in her ear.

Rory smiled and looked up to him. "Lane already took care of that, she sent it to his phone."

"Hey!" they heard Lorelai yell. Finn turned around but still kept one arm around Rory's shoulder, they were momentarily blinded by the flash of the camera Lorelai was holding.

"We need lots of pics of tonight," she shrugged and placed the camera on the mantel above the fire place.

Lane and Zack had moved to the wall, where Zack was covering her with his body, like he was a human shield between her and Finn.

"Are you naked under that, love?" Finn smirked as he pointed to the coat Lane was wearing.

"That's none of you business," Zack answered for her.

Lane sighed impatiently and gently pushed Zack away.

"No, but Zack thinks my costume is too revealing," she clarified as she took off the coat.

Finn smiled as he looked at her. "Well, love, I can see why he feels the need to cover you up, you look very sexy."

Zack came to stand between them again. "Don't even look her way, you, you… I don't want you lusting over her," he growled in a low voice.

Finn laughed joyful and slapped him on his back, making Zack stumble forward a bit. "Don't worry mate, I don't pursue young women that are already taken."

"Oh really?" Zack raised his eyebrows doubtfully. The three women in the room did the same.

"Well, not if said girl is Nipper's best friend, I happen to value her friendship," he assured Zack.

The whole room was quiet while Zack glared at Finn for a few moments, but a hesitant smile crept up his face soon after that.

"Fine," he sighed "but if you make a move on her I will castrate you." He kissed Lane and walked to the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," he called out as he closed the door behind him.

Lane just shook her head and smiled, it was nice to know that her boyfriend got jealous.

Lorelai broke the silence that followed Zack's departure with a demand for some group photo's.

* * *

Logan smiled as he uploaded the photo from his phone to his laptop. At first he had been confused when he saw Lane's name appear in his message list, Rory had put her number in his phone so he could see who the number belonged to when she happened to call, but the confusion had been replaced immediately with gratitude when he opened the message. Because of the resolution of the photo he couldn't set it as a wallpaper the way it was, so he opened his photoshop and placed it on a dark background. Five minutes later the picture of his beautiful girlfriend bejeweled the desktop of his laptop. 

He had no idea how long he had been staring at her picture, but the slamming of a door brought him out of his trance. Knowing it would be Colin he quickly shut down his laptop.

Not even thirty seconds after he closed it his best friend stormed into the room and collapsed on his bed. He grabbed one of Logan's pillows and placed it over his head before he started to scream him lungs out.

After a few minutes he threw the pillow of his face and sat up straight. He cleared his throat a couple of time and then looked at Logan, who was looking at him in amusement.

"So, how was you're night, my blond haired friend?" Colin asked nonchalantly.

"Not nearly as eventful as yours, I'm sure," Logan chuckled.

When Colin didn't say anything, Logan walked over to the little refrigerator in the corner of his room and took out a bottle of Bacardi Lemon and a bottle of 7up. He took two glasses out of the freezer and walked back to his desk, where he made them both a mix. He quietly handed Colin his drink, sat back at his desk and observed his friend for a while. He had known Colin ever since they had argued over who got to sit next to the teacher at the daycare center their parents had dropped them, so usually he could read him like a book. That was why it bothered him so much that he never noticed his feelings for Rory. But now that it was out in the open, his friend had become an open book to him again. He realized how hard the whole situation must be for Colin and felt a pang of guilt for seeing Rory behind his back. But then again, she _was _his girlfriend. Still, he didn't want Colin to feel that he couldn't talk to him anymore, the whole reason that he and Rory decided to take a break in the first place was to save his friendship with Colin. Had it been any other friend, besides Finn that is, then he would have told the guy to go to hell, but his two best friends would always be the exception to everything.

A quick glance at the clock made Logan realize that they'd been sitting silently for over a half an hour.

"I'm not expecting you to get over your feelings in one night, I'm just glad that you're trying. And right now, that's enough for me," he told hid friend quietly. Without waiting for a responds he asked; "So, how was your evening?"

Colin smiled, but as soon as he thought about his evening his smile turned into a grimace.

"Where do you want me to start? The fact that Paris and Robert were already wasted when we arrived at the pub? Or that Steph tried to set me up with a girl who used les than a percent of her brains while she hooked up with the steroid-pumped bartender? Or that Paris and Robert made out, cutting our evening short because Steph insisted that we took Paris home. Or maybe, just maybe, you want to hear about how that little hellion screamed and cursed the entire way to her suite, threw up in my car and punched me in my stomach when I tried to keep her upright as Steph opened her door. Apparently she thought I wanted to take advantage of her situation and grope her. Like I will ever be that desperate!" Colin ranted, his voice getting louder and higher with each example he gave.

Logan couldn't help but laugh aloud. He could just see his poor friend standing there, holding on to his hurt stomach while Paris accused him of sexual harassment. When he finally calmed down he looked at Colin's face, it was a deep shade of red.

"Wait," Logan began, a light chuckle still evident in his voice "isn't Paris with Doyle? And please tell me you didn't drink and drive."

"Doyle dumped her because he thinks he can do better and I switched to OJ after the first three rounds." Colin told his friend.

"Good. And in what universe would Doyle be able to do better than Paris? He was lucky to get her in the first place. True, she's a real spitfire and more than a handful, but she's still way out of his league," Logan said, surprised about his editor's stupidity.

"That's what Steph said, and trust me when I say that the little man hasn't heard the last of it." Colin laughed knowingly.

Logan joined him in his laughter and leaned back to enjoy his drink. The rest of the night the two friends spent laughing and reminiscing, for a while forgetting about the ominous situation they were in.

* * *

Monday morning brought the closure of a semester, the official beginning of the holidays and to Finn's dismay, early morning brightness. He sat in the passenger's seat of Rory's Prius, slouching down while trying to block out the sun as much as possible. 

"Do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?" Rory whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Nipper?" Finn whispered back.

"Because I wasn't sure if you would mind any loud voices," Rory answered, still whispering.

Finn laughed. "Don't worry, love, I only mind the sun," Finn said, in his normal voice. "And no, you should just drive to your dorm, I'll walk from there."

Rory really didn't feel like running into Colin, so she didn't argue. "Okay."

After she parked her car and got out she said goodbye to Finn and told him that she would see him after lunch at her suite, she was meeting Stephanie and Paris for lunch.

00000

Finally, after handing in her papers and getting her grades, Rory walked towards the dining hall where she was supposed to meet the girls. Steph and Paris were already waiting for her on a bench near the entrance. As Rory approached them she noticed some stares from girls, and it was obvious that some of them were talking about her.

_What was that all about?_

When she reached her friends she forgot about the other girls momentarily, Paris looked like hell and Steph had didn't seemed to be in good mood either.

"Hey girls," Rory hugged them both briefly "what happened?" she wanted to know.

"Long story, we'll tell you over lunch," Paris grumbled.

As they walked in Rory heard her and Logan's name drop a few times. She looked over at Steph and raised an eyebrow. Judging by the look on her face, Stephanie had heard them too.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Rory asked her.

Steph sighed, she knew exactly what was going on; the Hartford rumor mill had been working over time. Damn Logan and Colin for putting Rory to the mercy of the socialites that had been after Logan since he was in diapers. But she would do her best to protect her new friend.

"The girls that have been whispering and staring are the younger generation of the Hartford socialites. Each and every one of them have been dreaming about becoming Mrs. Logan Huntzberger since high school, so when you became his _girlfriend_ they automatically started hating you. However, as long as you were with him they couldn't lash out all that hate to you, not if they ever wanted to come close to him again. But now that everybody thinks you two broke up, you're a walking target," Stephanie clarified.

"But why do they think we broke up? We decided to stay away from each other for a while for Colin's sake, but neither of us ever mentioned breaking up," Rory said, clearly confused.

"Oh come on, you know how it is," Paris intervened "you stub your toe on the lawn in front of your mansion and twenty minutes later a maid on the other side of Hartford hears that your leg had to be amputated."

Steph nodded her head in agreement, that was exactly how it was in Hartford among the elite.

"Right," Rory mumbled, she didn't know what else to say. She moved further in the line and treated herself to an extra burger, she skipped breakfast.

As they walked over to a table Rory heard Stephanie and Paris mumble to each other so she turned around to see what the problem was, but Steph answered her question before she had the chance to voice it.

"Remember those hags I just told you about?" she said under her breath "Here come the three worst." She didn't get the chance to say anything more because the girls in question appeared in front of her.

"Rory Gilmore?" the one in the middle asked. She was a tall blond girl with green eyes and was wearing expensive looking clothes, a bit dull for Rory's taste, but it looked good on her. Rory had to admit she was a beautiful girl.

"Who wants to know?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stacy Adams wants to know," another blond girl answered for her. She looked a bit plain to Rory and she almost laughed aloud when she noticed that the girl was wearing pearls. Pearls! To school!

"You still let your minions talk for you, Adams? One would think that you would have learned to talk for yourself by now," Paris noted.

"Shouldn't you be with that wormy midget you call you boyfriend?" Stacy hissed.

"So you can speak for yourself? And at least I have a boyfriend," Paris lied "what do you have; paying customers?"

"Whatever!" the girl replied.

"Wow, clever comeback. It's nice to know you didn't have to bribe your way into this school."

"Bite me Gellar!"

"And you stun me again. Your intellect knows no limits, your parents must be proud." Paris stated dryly.

By then Rory couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"What are you laughing at!" the third girl, a leggy brunette in Daisy Dukes spat to Rory. "You should be running a bullet trough your head by now because you were dumb enough to let Logan get away from you. Not that we can blame the poor boy. But don't worry, we'll comfort him," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Logan and I are still together, you should get your facts straight." Rory commented

Finally, Stacy spoke to her. "Well, even if that is the truth, I will make sure he'll forget all about you after we've spent New Years together in Cape Cod."

"Now why would he do that? That would be like trading in his brand new Lincoln Aviator for a beat up, overly used golf cart," Steph told her with venom in her voice.

"Mind your own business, I'm trying to give _Rory_ a friendly warning." She said Rory's name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "And here's another piece of advice for you." She turned to face Rory and pointed at her tray with food "You really shouldn't at that much, Logan likes his girl thin."

"No he doesn't. But don't worry. I'll make sure I'll stop eating as soon as my hips start to resemble yours." And without waiting for a responds she walked over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria and started to eat her lunch.

00000

An hour later, after the girls told her about their weekend and Steph told about their trip to Cape Cod, Rory hugged her friends. After that she walked to her suite to meet Finn. He was already waiting in front of her door, surrounded by a dozen of bags.

"Are you just staying for the holidays or are you planning on moving in with my mom?" Rory mocked her friend.

"Nope, I'm planning on being the best dressed man in Stars Hollow, Nipper."

"Well, you would be that anyway, trust me." Rory told him honestly as she took two of his bags and started walking to her car.

Finn lifted the rest of his bags and followed her. "You're to kind."

"No, I'm just being honest."

"Finn," Rory started as they were driving back to Stars Hollow "have you heard about our friends' plans for New Years?"

"Yes," Finn answered, not sure where she was going with that.

"And does your family by any chance have a place in Cape Cod?"

"Of course." Finn said, even more confused.

"Good, 'cause we're all going to spend New Years there." Rory told him in a tone that wouldn't tolerate any comments.

"Okay, I'll make the calls to set everything up," Finn obliged. "But are you going to tell me what inspired this spontaneous, ehm… request?"

"Stacy Adams did." Rory said, and it was all Finn needed to hear.

**

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing, even months after my last chapter I still received the occasional review with the request to update soon. You guys rock, really, and I love you all! **

**angeliclin: **Dearest Linda, What would I do without your constant support and amazing reviews. Trust me, I would be lost without you.

**Meg: **Thank you, I didn't plan on that part, but I wanted them in and this seemed a good way to go.

**Gilmoregirl7878: **I'm glad loved it, it makes all the time I put in it even more worth it.

**riotgirllina: **What you want is coming… soon!

**Gilmorefan31: **As I promised, Finn in leather, you can find the pics of the outfit on my blog. I love Willy Wonka too, in two days it's coming out on DVD here… YAY!

**smile1: **Thank you SO much, it's my goal to improve as much as I can, I'll be starting a writing course soon, I hoop it will pay off.

**Purplemoon07: **I offer you my humble apologies again.

**Hi-may: **Sorry it took so long, I'll make it up. And Tyler just has an amazing voice, you've just got to enjoy it.

**Callmelaydee: **Thank you! I'll try :-)

**Lackinglime123: **Thanks SO much for your idea, I can definitely use some of it, you rock. Sorry, because of my hectic life I haven't been able to read a lot, but I'll read your stories first thing tomorrow morning.

**Mr. Tre Cool: **Thanks! I'm glad you didn't stop reading after that part.

**Daisani: **You Rock! I'm really glad you liked it.

**Libby: ** The next chapter won't take this long. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it took me so long but thanks for both the reviews.

**Crazi-prodigy: **I would like that too, but then again, I really love him just the way he is now.

**Princetongirl**: Thank you SOOO much!

**KraziKimmie: **Thank you very very much! I love long reviews like this. True, how can you not love them. I haven't read the other story, maybe I should. Colin and Steph, well, let's just say that one of them is a bit more reluctant than the other one.

**LorelaiLoriHuntzberger: **Don't worry, I have plans for Finn, I'll get him a girl. Thanks for you review, it was very sweet.

**S: ** I'm glad you found it again and the next update will come sooner… promise.

**Rockrose: ** I like your name! "Pure genius." Wow! You made me blush. Thank you SO much!

**As always; reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Love, **

**Alaya**


End file.
